Alluring Gaze
by roctistray
Summary: As Akashi Seijurou stated, she is a plain-looking girl with no redeeming qualities the moment he saw her. But Mibuchi Reo thought the opposite; she's actually special enough that it's the first time The Emperor was wrong. Not only the Uncrowned King, even his ex-teammate Midorima Shintarou said the same. "One day you will realize it, Akashi. It's her gaze." OC x Akashi/Midorima
1. Miscalculation

**Edited some words~**

**Kuroko no Basuke is copyrighted by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei!  
**

**The OCs are mine.**

**Warning: Akashi x OC. Later on it will be Midorima x OC, but the main story is focused on Akashi.**

* * *

**Alluring Gaze**

Chapter 01

Miscalculation

Days have passed like usual, as the students of Rakuzan High implied. They have been doing their usual routine at school; take classes, join club activities, take part in student community, or so on. The same said to the one and only Akashi Seijurou.

After hearing his enrollment in Rakuzan, people who recognized him were all restless. Indeed, he is popular. Not because he's a pop idol or such. It's because he is the fearless captain of Generation of Miracles – that's what people call him and his former team in middle school. For Akashi Seijurou to enroll in Rakuzan, it can be a miracle, or doom.

Why not? Well, because he is Akashi. People remember him as a man with short red hair and a pair of heterochromatic eyes; red on the right and gold on the left. He's the shortest from the rest of his ex-team, but people won't let that taboo "short" word slip when he's around. They are afraid of what will happen to them if they dare to say it out loud – it involves their dear life. Put that aside, he has a good leadership in leading his ex-team to three consecutive victories. His skill "Emperor Eye" has taken a toll to his challengers. So, with him in Rakuzan, the school hopes that their own basketball team will also be the strongest team in every plays. The strongest, and always be the winner. Just like Akashi's one belief.

The winners are granted. The losers are forgotten.

Now the said teen is walking through the corridor, ignoring every student's eyes on him. It can't be helped, though. They can only see him but not dare to talk to him. It's because of his menacing aura which gives off cold demeanor. Also it's because he only talks to those whom he respects and acknowledges. He won't tolerate those who are not in those categories to look at him in the eyes (and call him short).

Akashi only keeps his calm demeanor while walking. He's not bothered by it, anyway, because it's pointless.

It's now lunch time and he's going to the library to rest a bit after eating his lunch. He actually wants to play shogi, but he thought maybe he'll do it another day. After ascending to the second floor, his track stops when he noticed some students are gathering in front of the bulletin board next to the stairs. A little curious, he slows his pace and searches something that the students were gathering to. A big-bold words captured his eyes; "The Next Miss Rakuzan!".

"_I don't know they hold that kind of event here," _Akashi thought himself. _"What's the point for that? Popularity? Girls these days…"_

Below the title, there were six photos of the female students of Rakuzan with their names below it. All of them had different pose to each other – obviously they were being photographed, with the way their faces looked to the front – with their Rakuzan uniforms. Well, not all of them.

One photo showed a long dark-brown-haired student is reading a book in the library. One can say it's a candid photo. Although her face was not looking to the camera, people still can see her face clearly. A pair of green eyes narrowed slightly to the thick book she was holding and her lips formed a straight line. She wore her uniform tidily, unlike the other candidates who tried to be "cute" with their short skirts. The name below her photo read "Urenomiya Sakuya. Class 1-A".

Akashi furrowed his brows. He is in class 1-A. Did his class have a student named Urenomiya Sakuya? But, maybe he didn't know because he didn't really care. Like he thought, it's pointless. So he just shrugged it off and continued to walk, not until he stopped again when he heard some students' chatter near the bulletin board.

"Ah, Sakuya-chan!" A girl with high-pitched voice called her friend, who is Urenomiya Sakuya. Akashi stared at the dark-brown-haired girl who was just ascending the stairs and approached her friend. Yes, indeed she is one of the candidates from the Miss Rakuzan.

"What is it, Takano-san?" Sakuya's low voice shocked Akashi a little. He never thought the girl has a deep voice similar to a boy. But he still keeps his expression calm.

Her friend giggled at her. "I never thought you would be joining the popularity contest!"

Instead of giving her a nod, Sakuya is expressionless. People don't recognize it, but Akashi knows the Sakuya-girl was confused. She narrowed her green eyes. "I'm sorry, Takano-san. But I never joined any contest for the school festival."

Takano blinked innocently at her. "Huh? Are you sure?" Takano then grabs Sakuya's wrist lightly and pull her into the bulletin board. She then points out to the photo of someone she knows. "Isn't this you? It even has your name and class on it."

The students around the bulletin board are now looking curiously at Sakuya, who seems in confusion. Said girl is raising her brows when she spotted her photo on the board. She is rubbing her index finger on her chin; deep in thoughts.

"When you see her closely, actually she's cute," said one of the students there.

Takano's face brightened when she heard that. "Of course she is! Sakuya-chan is pretty and smart! She is also excelled in-"

Her rants about Sakuya were interrupted when they heard a torn-out-paper sound. It was Sakuya, who torn her photo from the board forcefully. Her action made everyone's shocked, Akashi was included.

"S-Sakuya-chan?"

"Could I know the one who was responsible for this event?" she asked everyone around her while crushing her photo with one hand. Her cold tone makes their face paled. They never know Sakuya will be this angry, though her blank face betrayed it.

"Y-you could ask the student council for that. T-they arranged all the events for the festival, after all…" someone replied her question with shivers.

"I see. Thank you." Sakuya turned her heels and start walking with fast pace, probably to the student council's room. Judging by her sudden action, she didn't know anything about joining the event. She walked past Akashi who is still standing on his spot. Both of their eyes then met briefly before Sakuya let her gaze to the corridor again. Akashi still glanced at her retreating figure; felt something when the moment of their eyes locked.

She didn't waver at all nor feel afraid, unlike others who felt terrified because they dared to look him in the eyes. It's like she didn't know who he is. She didn't know the famous Akashi Seijurou. The thought of that made Akashi smirked.

He needs to discipline her the next time he meets her.

* * *

The moment he entered the library, Akashi was met with another presence. The black-haired guy with gentle eyes whom he knows as one of his present team, Mibuchi Reo, is sitting in one of the chairs reading a book; a science book to be exact. He is one of the five "Crownless Kings"; those who are overshadowed by Generation of Miracles' gift. Mibuchi then noticed his captain and nodded at him.

"Searching for something, Sei-chan?"

Akashi nodded and went over to browse the books from fiction section. When he found the one that interests him, he took the book and sat in front of Reo.

"It's rare for you to be here, Sei-chan. You always play shogi in other room," said Mibuchi with curiosity. Indeed, he never knows his captain reads books in his leisure time.

Akashi chuckled. "The same goes for you, Reo. It's rare to see you reading a science book."

The second-year only shrugged. "I don't want my grade in that particular subject fails again. Anyway, you don't want me to skip practices just because I have to attend extra lessons, right?"

"I don't mind if it's you, because I know you'll make it somehow."

"Oh really? How can you be so sure?"

"Because I just know it." Akashi said it with proud in his tone. Of course, because he is always right. "Reo. You are taking part in student council, I assume?"

Reo blinked. "Yes, I am. Why?"

"I saw the poster of Miss Rakuzan event before going here." After saying that, Mibuchi seems to know what will Akashi talk about.

"Are you asking about the candidates?" Mibuchi smirked at the shorter male in front of him. "Well, me and the others had a hard time selecting the six candidates for the events. But we managed somehow. I still remembered when one of the girls-"

"It seems one of the candidates has a problem with the event. I even witnessed the commotion earlier at the bulletin board."

"Problem? Commotion?" Mibuchi confused at him. "What do you mean, Sei-chan?"

Akashi put down his book on the table. "You'll know when she complains to you. Soon."

As soon as Akashi finished his words, someone entered the library. Both males then turned around to see a dark-brown-haired girl is looking for someone. Be the gentleman as he is, Mibuchi stood up from his chair and approached the girl.

"Is there anything I can help you with, miss?" asked Mibuchi tenderly.

The girl who's actually Sakuya then looked up to her upperclassman. "Excuse me. Are you Mibuchi Reo-senpai?"

Mibuchi gave his sweet smile to her. "Yes, I am. Do you have any business with me?"

Akashi only watched both of them in amusement. He will see something interesting, after all.

Sakuya bowed to Mibuchi. "My name is Urenomiya Sakuya, from class 1-A. I am here to discuss about the event that you hold for the school festival."

Mibuchi then recognized her face. "Oh, you are one of the candidates. Urenomiya-chan, right? Let me hear you then."

"Thank you for your time. If I may request to talk in more private place…" Sakuya trailed off when she spotted Akashi is still sitting on his chair.

Akashi's eyes met again with Sakuya's. It's their second time their eyes locked to each other. Then again, Sakuya still dare to look directly into Akashi without any hint of fear in her green eyes.

Their staring contest was interrupted when Mibuchi pried in. "Of course we can. Shall we go to student council room? I'll make the others leave so we can talk more privately," offered Mibuchi with another smile.

"Are you sure? I didn't interrupt your time with Akashi-san earlier?" Sakuya asked politely.

"Hm? You know Sei-chan?" Mibuchi then looked up to Akashi.

"I know him. We are classmate," she answered with monotone voice.

"Oh, right. You mentioned you're in class 1-A…" Mibuchi felt embarrassed. "But don't worry about that. We didn't do anything in particular, anyway."

Sakuya seems a bit hesitant to trust Mibuchi's words. She actually didn't interrupt them? She hopes she was not.

"Reo," Akashi called. "She's the one who I was talking about."

Mibuchi then realized what Akashi meant. The Uncrowned King turned his gaze to Sakuya who's still putting her blank expression. "You're the one who has a problem with the event?"

Sakuya nodded lightly.

"But why? You've been registered to the event. You can't back out now."

"I'm sorry, but I never joined in the first place. I think someone had wrote my name up and this is what happened," Sakuya voiced out her speculation. Akashi just listened to her with curiosity. Someone had signed her up without her knowing? Who could it be? He smiled to himself while speculating, too.

"Do you know who it was?" asked Mibuchi. He seems to understand a little, although not knowing what happened actually when Akashi told him about the commotion.

"I believe the photographer did it."

"Photographer?" Mibuchi started to figure out who's the one who served as a photographer in the student council. But it seems he can't remember whom. Mibuchi clapped both of his hands in front of Sakuya; apologizing. "I'm sorry, Urenomiya-chan. I can't remember. But for now, let me discuss it with the others so we can conclude what will we do about your misunderstanding."

Sakuya nodded at him again. "When will I get the conclusion?"

"Hm… how about tomorrow after school?"

"Alright. I will see you tomorrow, then." Sakuya stepped back and bowed again to Mibuchi. "Thank you so much for your cooperation, Mibuchi-senpai."

"It's okay. It's our fault in the first place. Sorry to involve you in, Urenomiya-chan."

Sakuya then bid goodbyes to her senpai and Akashi; who only nodded at her. After her departure from the library, Mibuchi sighed. He didn't expect something like that will happen. Just who on earth signed his kouhai who doesn't have any interest to join the contest in the first place?

The black-haired man got back to his chair and faced Akashi. "Hey, Sei-chan."

"Yes?" Akashi looked up to his senpai.

"I noticed earlier Urenomiya-chan stared at you for so long, but I had this weird feeling," Mibuchi tried to arrange his words. "What was it? Hm… it's like she didn't recognize you."

"Just as I thought." The only answer Akashi gave to.

"What? You knew it?"

"Only part of it. By the way, what will you do? She said something about someone signed her up without her permission," Akashi tried to change the subject so Mibuchi won't get too deep into it.

"Well, she thought our photographer did that. But I'm not too sure, though. Seems I can't remember the photographer at all. Strange…" Mibuchi trailed off. "…Another work, then. Jeez, just who's the one responsible for this mess? Annoying."

Akashi just chuckled. Mibuchi really despises it when something is not being kept in line.

"Her photo was different from the start, anyway. I thought it was intentional so people thought she's smart or something. But then, this happened… Why, thank you!"

"Reo. It's best if you stop ranting and do your own business as soon as possible, right?" Akashi suggested.

"Though it irritates me, I guess you're right, Sei-chan." Mibuchi then put his book back to the shelf. "I should go. See you at practice later, Sei-chan."

Before Mibuchi got out from the door, Akashi called him. "Reo."

The said-man glanced from his shoulder. "Hm?"

"I have to remind you again. We have practices today and tomorrow after school."

"Why did you have to remind me? Of course I know-" then Mibuchi got shocked. "T-tomorrow, too?"

Akashi smirked at him. "You heard me well."

Mibuchi face-palmed himself. "Gosh. I forgot and I made an appointment with Urenomiya-chan tomorrow, too. Great! How will you go through this, Mibuchi Reo?!"

"It's best if you tell her about it. I know you don't like to make a girl waits, right?"

"You got me, Sei-chan. You got me…" Mibuchi sighed. "Unfortunately, I must hurry to the student council room and settle my business in there. I don't have time for Urenomiya-chan. What should I do?"

Mibuchi then thought of something. He grinned at Akashi, who seems doesn't know what was his plan. "Instead, I need your help for this, Sei-chan."

"Me?"

"You and Urenomiya-chan are in the same class, I assume? Then I could ask your help to tell Urenomiya-chan about the practice."

Akashi thought to himself. He will deliver the message to Sakuya who's in the same class as he is. He will approach her. He will talk to her briefly. So, why don't take that opportunity to discipline Sakuya? So he can make sure that she won't dare to look at him in the eyes again with her blank gaze. Somehow, it's irritating him but not in the usual way like Kuroko Tetsuya did. His former player sometimes confuses him with his blank gaze similar to Sakuya's. People with those eyes are difficult to deal with, since they won't let everyone know what are they feeling. One word to describe; mysterious.

Actually, introvert is a suitable word for both of them.

"…I wish I could talk to her again today. She's so alluring." Mibuchi muttered to himself; didn't go unnoticed by Akashi.

"Could you repeat that?" It's unnusual for Mibuchi to praise someone's looks, especially girls – although the man called himself a gentleman. He acts nice towards girls, but never praises them.

"Hm? I said I wanted to talk to her again."

"After that."

Mibuchi blinked. "She's so alluring?"

Akashi chuckled. "Why did you say that? It amused me; for Reo to praise someone's looks."

"Is there something wrong with that, Sei-chan? Just because I have never praised a person's trait?" Mibuchi whined. "But it's true. Urenomiya-chan is alluring."

"Which part?" Akashi asked curiously.

"Obviously everything, of course~" Mibuchi clapped his hands. "It's like first love. Oh no, did I just fall in love?" He dramatically acted like an actor of opera; much to Akashi dismay.

"I don't think so. She's plain to me. There's nothing special about her. She has no redeeming qualities which pick my interest," Akashi said; not believing himself would say that. He just met her briefly even though they are in the same class. But even so, he continued on. "As a man, I can say she's not too attractive nor hideous either. I know you're being hypocryte. Just tell me, which part makes you said that?"

"Jeez, Sei-chan. It's true!" Mibuchi crossed his arms. "But if you insisted, I love her eyes."

Hoho. Akashi never thought Mibuchi would say that.

"Her eyes are similar to your ex-teammate. Who was it? Tet-chan?" Akashi rolled his eyes at Mibuchi's nickname to Kuroko. "They really are difficult to understand. But for me, Urenomiya-chan's is the hardest one! The moment when you look into her eyes, it feels like she's completely empty. No offense, of course!"

Akashi narrowed his eyes. What nonsense did Mibuchi say? "I don't understand, and you're exaggerating, Reo."

"See? You even don't understand! That's why I said she's the hardest one!"

"_Oh, Reo. How I want to teach you a lesson for that,"_ Akashi thought. He knows _everything_. That means he understands _too well_.

Before getting himsef a death warning, Mibuchi concluded. "Well, let's just said I just love her eyes the most. So, Sei-chan? Would you help me out?"

Akashi crossed his arms. "I will grant it. In addition, your menus will be doubled."

Mibuchi sweat-dropped. Oh, Akashi. How _sweet_ you are giving him delicious _treats_. "Well then. I'll take my leave~"

"Of course. Have a nice day, Reo." Akashi said mockingly. After Mibuchi left, he decided to continue the book he was reading. But Mibuchi's voice interrupt him again. This time, the said-man peeked from the door.

"By the way, Sei-chan. This is the first time you talk about a girl."

That statement, of course, made Akashi glared at him. "Care to explain that?"

Mibuchi shrugged his shoulders. "You never talk about girls, you know? Even not bothered mentioning about her 'redeeming qualities' of yours." He then chuckled. "Also, Sei-chan. I think this is the first time I find you miscalculated someone."

Akashi furrowed his brows. He _miscalculated_ someone?

"I'm talking about Urenomiya-chan, you know~" Mibuchi continued on. "I know you're always right, Sei-chan. But there are times I doubt it. Especially this. You said Urenomiya-chan doesn't have redeeming qualities? I don't think so."

The gentle-eyes man chuckled darkly. "Let's see it for ourselves. Will she show us her true form? Time will tell~"

After Mibuchi left for real this time, Akashi was still in deep thoughts. He's wrong about Sakuya? No way. He already knew the moment he saw her. He will know if someone has notable qualities. He knows _everything_.

There's no way he's wrong.

He's absolute after all.

Akashi smirks. One day he will make Reo realizes he was wrong from the start. He will prove it that Urenomiya Sakuya; a quiet, plain-looking girl from class 1-A, has no redeeming qualities.

Or so he thought.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Hello, everyone. Nice to meet you. I'm new to fanfiction and so, this is my first story.

And yes, this story is mainly focused on Akashi and OC's relationships. I will included the other member of GoM (I mentioned Midorima earlier), but it's still a long way to go.

I hope you enjoy the story. Sorry if there were some grammar mistakes or mistyping. I'm still improving my English. Also, sorry if the characters here are out of character. I'll try to sort out their personalities.

Please review and tell me what do you think, so I can improve more and be more thoughtful.

Have a nice day everyone.


	2. Vague Hint

**Edited some parts~**

**Kuroko no Basuke is copyrighted by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Give him the best regards for creating this great manga!**

**The OCs are mine.**

**Warning: Akashi x OC. Later on it will be Midorima x OC, but the main story is focused on Akashi.**

* * *

**Alluring Gaze**

Chapter 02

Vague Hint

The bell rang. Lunch time is over. After reading some pages of the book, Akashi decided to go back to his class. He also decided to borrow the book and exited the library. When he passed the bulletin board earlier, he still saw the poster of 'The Next Miss Rakuzan' hanging there, with one missing torn-out candidate. The candidate is none other than a well-mannered girl Urenomiya Sakuya. Apparently, the said-girl never joined from the start, and she suspected the photographer from student council was the mind of her dismay. Mibuchi; the one responsible for the event, promised her to settle the business and will tell her the final decision tomorrow after-school. But he forgot that he had basketball practice tomorrow, too, so he asked Akashi's help to tell her about it.

While walking through the hall, Akashi still remembered Mibuchi's words about he was wrong for accusing Sakuya doesn't have redeeming qualities.

"_Let's see it ourselves. Will she show us her true form? Time will tell~"_

And indirectly, Mibuchi actually made a bet with him which is of course gladly accepted. Once the time will tell, Akashi will show him the answer.

"_Be prepared, Reo."_

* * *

When Akashi stepped into his classroom, silence filled the room in seconds. It's like a warning to keep your mouth zipped when the king is coming. Akashi ignored the sudden silence; continued his way to his desk which is located at the back row near the windows. After he sat, he eyed his classmates one by one. The students are all tensed when he did that. They hope nothing bad will happen.

"_Strange. Where is she?" _Anywhere he looked, he couldn't find Sakuya's presence. None of the seats there are empty. She was like disappeared from humans' sight. _"She's not Tetsuya."_

Mibuchi's voice then lingered to him. _"What was it? Hm… it's like she didn't recognize you at all."_

If that's the case, then he will spot someone who's not tensed up like the others. She didn't recognize him, right? So probably she will act normally unlike her classmates now. It's just… why it's difficult to locate her based on that fact?

"_Come on, now. She's not Tetsuya."_ Akashi repeated that in his head. _"She's different from Tetsuya. Tetsuya has weak presence; he has to 'surprise' people so they will acknowledge him. As for her, even Reo noticed her arrival back at the library."_

These thoughts made Akashi frowned yet amused. How can there be another unique being like Kuroko Tetsuya? And he had to repeat it again, she's not Tetsuya.

Suddenly, someone dropped a thick book to the floor; shocking everyone in the class with its noise except for Akashi. The owner of the book then took it again and apologized to everyone. "I'm sorry for making you all shocked."

It was a man's voice. Akashi shrugged it off until one of his classmate yell jokingly to the voice. "You almost made my heart popped out, Sakuya!"

So, the man's name is Sakuya.

Wait, _Sakuya_?

Akashi then looked over to the front row and he spotted Sakuya is sitting at her desk again continuing her readings. Her desk is near the classroom door, yet he failed to spot her when he got here. He was almost bewildered to himself, until he realized the reason he failed to spot her from the start.

Sakuya is reading her book _closely_ to her face, and so covering her face entirely. Her reading position is definitely odd. It's not a very comfortable position to read a book.

Takano who is sitting behind Sakuya is sweat-dropped at her friend. "Jeez, Sakuya-chan. That's how you read? It's ridiculous."

"I can't help it." Sakuya peeked from her book to glance at Takano. "I felt someone is watching me, so I must cover my face."

"Huh? Sakuya-chan, don't scare me out, please. If there is a person like that in class, he's such a _creep_."

Akashi twitched. He felt someone is talking about him. Just who's the one dare to talk about him behind his back?

"Anyway, it's such a miracle you still focus on your book when Akashi entered the class." Takano continued on. "Didn't the sudden silence bother you?"

"I didn't mind. Actually, it's relaxing. And, why did you say that? Isn't it normal for Akashi-san to enter the class? This is his class."

Takano only sighed. "Sakuya-chan, you really don't know anything about him?"

Sakuya blinked at her friend. "He's our class representative, right?"

"Not that…" Takano waved her hand slightly in front of Sakuya. "He's the well-known Akashi Seijurou from Generation of Miracles! You know, that legendary basketball team!"

"I see." Sakuya's brief answer only make Takano sighed again. Her friend really doesn't know anything about Akashi, yet when she mentioned about Generation of Miracles, Sakuya didn't act like interested. Takano only hoped her friend will be fine when one day Sakuya will know what Generation of Miracles are, especially Akashi.

After done conversing with Takano, Sakuya put her book back to her bag after their teacher came in. The moment her teacher came, she didn't feel that feeling of being watched again.

"_I guess I must thank Yana-sensei later for saving me," _Sakuya thought with gratefulness.

* * *

Their teacher had given his students a group task where they will do a presentation about a certain topic given by him. Each group consisted of three to four students. Now, the class is quite lively because all of them are searching for partners. As for Akashi, he is waiting in his place. He will join one of the groups after they all assembled. After all, they are too afraid to ask Akashi to join in. He doesn't mind, actually. It's been like that since his first group task.

But it changed when Sakuya approached him, with Takano behind her.

"Excuse me, Akashi-san. Are you in any case still not finding your group yet?" she asked politely.

Akashi looked up to her, and locked his eyes to hers. It's the third time they glanced to each other's eyes, and still Sakuya doesn't waver at all. It's also rare for someone to approach him like that. "Yes, I am."

Sakuya turned her gaze to Takano; who nodded at her, and turned her gaze again to Akashi. "Do you want to join our group, then? We only have two people, and with you, we are officially partners."

"_Fourth time." _Akashi smiled at Sakuya. "I gladly accept your offer." So he can use this opportunity to discipline her.

"Then I'll write our names to the teacher!" Takano walked to her teacher, wrote her group's name, and received their topic. She walked back and showed the topic to Akashi and Sakuya. "We are the last group and we got 'Baroque' as our topic. But, what is that?"

Akashi wanted to open his mouth; answering Takano's question, not until Sakuya gave in. "It's one of artistic style. You can say it was a period in Medieval times, after Renaissance."

"Huh? Sakuya-chan, you know?" Takano's eyes widen in disbelief.

"The least of it from the book I read earlier."

The teacher had left the class to attend the teacher's meeting, so all the students use their time to discuss the topic or doing something else. Sakuya then positioned herself in front of Akashi, followed by Takano who's sitting next to her. The three decided to split their own tasks to make things easier and faster. Akashi is still busy with the Winter Cup, after all.

"Akashi-san, do you mind to be our group leader?" this time, Takano nerved herself to talk to Akashi, still without looking into his eyes.

"I do not mind, after all I am suited for the job," Akashi stated himself proudly. "Well, shall we start?" Both girls nodded their heads in approval.

Akashi distributed each of them a piece of paper consisted of the tasks they are responsible for. He wrote them himself; with so much detail, that Takano almost gasped. Sakuya is still expressionless like usual; reading her assignments given by Akashi while the red-head explained. "Each of you will handle those parts I gave to you, which means you have to prepare your own speech and what kind of explanation will you give to others. To note, keep it in details but briefly." The last part was an order.

Takano nodded; noticing the stressed tone in the last sentence. As for Sakuya, "I'm sorry. But I think I can't do that." Takano shrieked in fear after hearing her friend's honest reply. _"Just what do you think you're doing, Sakuya-chan?!"_

Akashi raised his brows at her. He kept silent, signaling Sakuya to explain her reasons.

"You gave too much tasks for me…" Sakuya's face frowned; Akashi smirked at that. Actually he had planned that from the start as a part of disciplining Sakuya. The first step is to make her overwhelmed with this small thing; group presentation. How sly Akashi is.

"S-Sakuya-chan, it's okay. You can ask my help if you need one," Takano tried to comfort her friend by slightly tap her shoulder.

"_I can't allow that."_ Akashi tried to hinder Takano's offer, but he stopped when he heard Sakuya's slight chuckle. Did she just laugh?

Green eyes sparkled with delight. "This is too much. Too much that I want to explain all of the greatness of Baroque style detailed. I can't keep them briefly at all." Sakuya turned to look at Akashi with glee – the first time Sakuya's deadpan face cannot hide her joyfulness. Akashi was taken aback with that. "Leader! Will you allow me to disagree with the 'briefly' part?"

Takano was sweat-dropped.

Akashi didn't know how to argue.

The way Sakuya looked at him with happiness stunned him completely. He thought the girl will be dejected, but he was wrong.

"_This is completely beyond my expectation_,_"_ Akashi thought. And he must remind himself that he, too, underestimate Sakuya. The fact that he was wrong… he will keep in mind to not make hasty moves. Akashi then coughed. "I will allow it, only if you can show me how you will handle your part without people gotten bored from the long explanation."

"You mean… you will judge her presentation when she practices?" asked Takano.

"Certainly. Keep in mind that we will also practice our own speech and let ourselves evaluate each other, so prepare yourselves the day after tomorrow after school in here." Akashi ordered the two. "Is there any question?"

"I guess not. Me and Sakuya-chan don't have club activities on Wednesday, too." Takano turned to Sakuya who is back to her usual expressionless face. "…Although, I'm not too sure… Sakuya-chan, you're available on that day, hm?"

Sakuya nodded at her. "Just for an hour, though."

Akashi noticed the scheduled-time. "Do you have some business to attend to on that day?"

"Yes. I have a part-time job…" Sakuya trailed off. "Do no mind it. I still can attend the speech practice. I'll just inform my manager about my lateness later. She won't mind."

"Are you sure?" Akashi asked with disbelief. "Only an hour? An hour is not enough for our practice. I don't want our group to fail if one member can't master their part."

Akashi gave Sakuya a stern gaze; warning her. "Tell your manager you are absent for Wednesday. Focus on this project."

Takano flinched on his tone. Because she knows, Akashi's dark tone is terrifying. It means you have to follow what he said and do not make him irate. She looked up to Sakuya with worries. Akashi is annoyed with her friend.

"I cannot do that," is Sakuya's solid reply. Takano shrieked in fear. Oh, how she wants to get out from there to avoid The Emperor's wrath.

"Care to repeat that?"

"I cannot do that," Sakuya stared at Akashi's heterochromatic eyes the sixth time. Of course Akashi noted that. "Before you retort, Akashi-san, I acknowledge you as a perfectionist. You want everything to be in order and in its best result."

"So you did know me." Akashi mumbled, unnoticed by the two. _"The least of me, however."_

"But rest assured, Akashi-san. I'm capable for this," she continued with a hint of confidence in her tone. "I trust my own knowledge in this part. I trust you, too, as our capable leader. So, please let me prove it to you and trust my competence."

Akashi was silent; considering her words. Sakuya said it without wavering, and her eyes – although blank – spoke her inner thoughts that she was being true to herself. A glint of determination past her eyes; she's being serious with proving her virtue to Akashi Seijurou. The red-head smirked. Why not take her words then? So he will see the outcome himself. If she fails, though, he then had more chance to discipline her. Just how eager he is to crave Sakuya's mind now with two absolute orders from him; to not look at him in the eyes and to not defy him.

"I guess I'll let you off this time," Akashi sighed. "Do what you believe right, then. If you fail, however, you have to follow my orders not matter what it is."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Takano rubbed her chest. She felt relieved. At least she didn't need to go through the heavy tension between Akashi and Sakuya. The group then discussed each items of the topic. To Akashi, his members are capable enough to understand what he stated, with addition Sakuya's detailed analysis about Baroque. He didn't need to teach them how to speak to audience properly as the two girls are already used to speak in front of class, especially Takano. He just corrected a few lines and added another hypothesis. After they finished, the two girls went back to their respective seats. Before Sakuya walked not too far from his reach, Akashi grabbed her wrist; signaling her to stay.

"Can I help you, Akashi-san?" asked her politely after Akashi released his grip.

"Reo asked me to tell you about his alteration arrangement with you," Akashi stated. "He can't see you tomorrow because he had basketball practice after school."

"I see," Sakuya nodded. "I understand. Did Mibuchi-senpai mention when the new appointment, then?"

"Unfortunately, he didn't. He was in rush, so he didn't tell the exact time." Akashi waited for Sakuya to ponder first, before he retorted again. "If you want, I can make Reo to meet you today to discuss it at practice. Just come to the first gym after school."

Sakuya seemed confused with that. "Could you explain it again? I don't understand."

Akashi leered at her. It's time to introduce who he is. "I am the captain of this school's basketball team. Reo is one of my teammates. I can make him to see you after school for a while."

The green-eyes girl blinked. "Akashi-san plays basketball?"

"Yes. I've been playing basketball, joining the regular team, and being a captain since my middle school; Teiko, if you heard the name before."

Akashi hoped that the little details about him could realize the girl about the famous Teiko Middle School and the five prodigies with an additional phantom player called Generation of Miracles; including himself. He thought Sakuya didn't know him maybe because she never meets the prodigies. His explanation replied with a muttered "I see" from Sakuya.

"I guess I will go to the first gym after school, then. Do you mind if I tag along with you, considering you will attend the practice with Mibuchi-senpai?"

"_She's not going to ask about Teiko and us?"_ Akashi shrugged his thought and nodded at Sakuya. "Very well."

"Thank you. Excuse me, then." Sakuya got up, bowed slightly to Akashi, and went back to her desk. Takano spotted her arrival and giggled. "What were you talking about with Akashi? The rest of Baroque thingy?"

Sakuya shook her head. She took her book from earlier and read it from what she left. Her eyes trailed to her left. "No. It's about my appointment with Mibuchi-san. He can't meet me tomorrow and it seems he forgot to give me the new time appointment, so Akashi-san offered his assistant earlier."

"Oh, about the event, huh?" Takano sighed. "It won't take too long, right? I'll wait for you at the gate. If you happen to be longer than that, just give me a call, okay?"

Takano seems know where she will be going to, but Sakuya choose to ignore it. She nodded. "Sorry for the inconvenience, Takano-san."

Takano laughed at her friend's polite response. "No need to sweat it, Sakuya-chan! Anyway, it's okay to call me with my given name. I don't mind!"

"I'm sorry. I must refuse," Sakuya remarked, only to have her left cheek pinched by Takano.

"Ugh! Why are you such a too-well-mannered girl? You're only 16!" Takano whined. "I'm your friend… no, best friend! Call me Rika!"

Sakuya ignored her so-called best friend ranting and continued her reading.

* * *

School is over. The students of Rakuzan are going to their own errands. As for Sakuya, she is waiting for Akashi to pack his things up. Takano already left and tell her she'll wait at the school gate. When Akashi's finished, Sakuya approached him and let the red-head to lead them to the first gym. They walked through the corridor and none of them raised a word. They don't feel bothered with the silence between them, as they keep walking and walking until they reach their destination. Sounds of bouncing ball and squeaking shoes were heard from outside the gym. Akashi opened the doors and walked inside first; observing his teammates who are playing against each other. He let Sakuya entered and closed the doors.

His presence makes everyone in the gym stopped their plays and turned their heads to their captain. Akashi nodded at them. "Proceed with doing your training. I have matter to handle first."

All of them nodded in agreement and went outside the gym without words, much to Sakuya's novelty. The players seem to follow what Akashi has ordered them to, like an oath. She shrugged it off and glanced at them exiting the gym. The males also steal a glance at Sakuya; curious what is she doing at the gym with Akashi. But they don't want to ask; they don't dare to speak that nosiness inside them.

After they have gone outside, Akashi gestured Sakuya to follow him to the bench inside. "Wait here. I'm going to change and call Reo."

Sakuya nodded at him. She sat on the bench and put her bag beside her. Akashi took another glance at her before went to the lockers in the other door.

When he got inside, he spotted Mibuchi is already in his sport attire; white shirt, blue sport pants with white stripes, and sport shoes. He also spotted his other teammates - two of Uncrowned Kings; Hayama Kotarou and Nebuya Eikichi. Both of them still changing clothes. Akashi approached Mibuchi who seems in distress. When he opened his locker, Mibuchi looked up to Akashi and greeted him.

"Hey there, Sei-chan." Akashi nodded to reply. He quickly changed his uniform with his black shirt, basketball shorts with the same pattern as Mibuchi's, and sport shoes. After putting his belongings inside, he turned to Mibuchi.

"How's your business with the student council, Reo?"

Mibuchi sighed. "Things are too complicated. Even the president was not expecting this to happen."

"Oh! What's wrong, Reo-nee?" Hayama appeared behind the frowned Mibuchi. He already wore his usual sport attire; orange shirt matching his hair, black shorts, and sport shoes. A grin spread wide on his face. "Since you arrival here, you keep sighing and sighing."

"Don't call me that, Hayama!" Mibuchi pissed. "Anyway, Sei-chan is here already, so let's get to prac-"

"Do not need to rush, Reo," Akashi cut Mibuchi's word, and continued again while the two looked at him in bewilderment. "I brought Sakuya here. Meet her outside."

Hearing the brown-haired girl's name, Mibuchi's face brightened, much to Hayama and Nebuya's shock. Without another words, Mibuchi went outside the room. "Who is Sakuya?" Hayama asked Akashi.

"My classmate," stated Akashi. He then followed Mibuchi outside with Hayama and Nebuya trailing behind him. The three spotted Mibuchi is sitting beside a long dark-brown-haired girl with green eyes. Their conversation is heard from far away.

"…So Sei-chan already told you about it?" Mibuchi clapped his hands in front of Sakuya. "I'm really sorry, Sa-chan. I even forgot I got practice tomorrow, too. I hope you don't mind."

Sakuya blinked at her new nickname from Mibuchi, but doesn't mind it. She shook her head. "It's alright, Mibuchi-senpai. You're a busy person, after all."

Mibuchi smiled. "I'm faltered to hear that. So, is there something you have to do here?"

"I want to know when the new time of our appointment. Akashi-san only told me about your practice schedule."

"Oh, I forgot!" Mibuchi embarrassed. "Well, I don't know. I'll be busy for the next weeks with the student council and the Winter Cup. How about you, Sa-chan? What day you're available? I'll match it with mine."

Hayama suddenly whistled; interrupting their talks. The orange-haired boy approached Mibuchi, rested his hand on Mibuchi's shoulder, and grinned at Sakuya. "You're Akashi's classmate?" Sakuya nodded. "Are you Reo-nee's girlfriend? His face changed when he heard you're here, you know?"

"Shut up, Hayama. And don't call me that!" Mibuchi shouted, pulling Hayama away from being too close to Sakuya. "I'm sorry, Sa-chan. Back to the topic, when you're available?"

"You're so mean, Reo-nee…" Hayama whined. Mibuchi sent him a glare to make sure he's not noisy again.

"I'm free on Thursday after school only," Sakuya replied. Mibuchi sighed when he heard it.

"I guess I can't on Thursday. You seem to be a busy girl, too."

"Not really. Speaking of which, how about the outcome of my case, Mibuchi-senpai?"

Mibuchi shook his head. "Not going too well. I also asked our photographers, but they don't know anything and they never take your photo. I guess one of the students did that to you."

"I see," Sakuya nodded. "How about my candidacy? I never joined in the first place, so I must resign and give it to someone else."

"What? What? What is it? Tell me!" Hayama shook Mibuchi's shoulder, making the black-haired man ticked off. His action was stopped by Akashi's interruption.

"We should let them be, Kotarou," Akashi warned. He then turned to Mibuchi. "Is your business finished? After that we can continue to our practice."

"Soon, Sei-chan." Mibuchi got up from the bench. "Why don't we talk over there?" He pointed to the corner of the gym. Sakuya only nodded and followed Mibuchi. When they are far away and continued their conversation earlier, Nebuya approached Akashi and Hayama who were still standing on their spot.

"So it's true she is Mibuchi's girlfriend?" the big dark-skinned man asked lazily.

"I don't know. Reo-nee just scolded at me…" Hayama let out crocodile tears.

Akashi chuckled at Hayama's drama. "No. She is just Reo's one of the candidates for 'The Next Miss Rakuzan' event, Urenomiya Sakuya. Apparently, she's actually never entered the event. Someone else signed her up. Now she is talking about it with Reo."

"Oh! So that's why I felt I've seen her face somewhere!" Hayama exclaimed. "But wait, even though she was signed up by someone, isn't it just fine to let it go? Just enjoy the show and if you win, you'll get the prize!"

"I'm afraid she's not like what you said earlier, Kotarou," Akashi chuckled again. "Maybe she just doesn't like being in those kind of contest." _Maybe_.

"I heard something about other student took her photo and used it to sign her up?" Hayama asked. He received a nod from Akashi.

"Weird," Nebuya mumbled. "It's like someone is stalking her, or should I say… _obsessed_? They ended up collecting her photos without being caught. Then he thought something and submitted her photo to that miss-crap thingy for what?"

Akashi scoffed. "They had reasons, I assume."

"Ugh…" Hayama shivered. "Just imagine you have someone like that near you. They always look at your photos, give you something like poetry or crappy things to your locker, watch you from afar with dangerous eyes!" He then hugged himself. "_Ew_! I'm scared!"

"You're horrible at acting, Kotarou…" Nebuya scowled at him. "You said that reminded me of someone creepy in my class, dumbass."

Akashi rolled his eyes. He turned up to look at Nebuya. "Who is it that you were talking about, Eikichi?"

"Well," Nebuya scratched his head. "There's this one guy who is anti-social. I heard from my buddies he always hides in the corner and looking to girls' photos. Once I bumped into him and I noticed a girl's photo fell from his file holder. I only looked it a while, though, but the girl has brown hair. He quickly snatched it and ran off like a fool."

"Dude, that's just wrong!" Hayama smacked Nebuya's back playfully. "I don't know you have him in your class! Wow, he's such a creep!"

Mibuchi later approached his teammates. He's done talking to Sakuya and already sent her outside. "Sorry. I didn't take too long, right?"

Akashi crossed his arms. He is in deep thoughts. The three Uncrowned Kings looked at their captain with curiousity, since the red-head kept silent even when Mibuchi tried to call him a few times. "Sei-chan? Sei-chan? What's wrong?"

"Maybe he's thinking about our menu?" responded Hayama.

The Emperor then lifted his head and casted a glance to each of his teammates. His heterochromatic eyes then landed on Nebuya. "Eikichi. Tell me the name of your classmate earlier."

"Huh? Why do you want-" but Nebuya decided to ignore his ramble and replied. "It's Amamiya Yanabu."

Mibuchi blinked at the name. "Amamiya? The president of library committee? What's with him?"

The three looked to Akashi, who is now smirking. His eyes narrowed slightly. "It seems I've found something _interesting_."

"Huh? What do you mean, Sei-chan?"

Akashi turned his back to the three, walking to the gym's court. He picked a deserted basket ball and shot it to the net with lay-up. He picked the ball again and held it. The red-head then smiled devilishly to Mibuchi.

"You'll know soon, Reo. _Soon_."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Finally, chapter 02 is out. Thank you for those who favorite and follow this story. Thank you for the reviews. They help me a lot.

Also, thank you **NuramagoFan** for the suggestion!

As for Akashi and Sakuya's relationship, they still don't use the term 'friend' since they are not close to each other. But they'll be close later. Still a long way, though. I'm still waiting for Midorima's appearance next time, and that's more a long way to go.

Those who curious with the cover, I drew it, then edited it. If I have time, I'll draw Midorima with Sakuya. I still need to practice my drawing, though…

For further notice, next week I'll have my mid-term tests, so I won't be able to update for two weeks (yes, two weeks). My tasks even piled up. Oh, college life.

Well then, I look forward to receiving your thoughts about this chapter. Then again, sorry if there are wrong grammars and stuffs. Sorry if the characters here are out of character (especially Hayama, haha).

Have a nice day everyone.


	3. Reasons

**Kuroko no Basuke is copyrighted by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Give him the best regards for creating this great manga!**

**The OCs are mine.**

**Warning: Akashi x OC. Later on it will be Midorima x OC, but the main story is focused on Akashi.**

* * *

**Alluring Gaze**

Chapter 03

Reasons

After he saw Sakuya again, Mibuchi was in great mood. At practice, for some reasons he seemed glowing in glee. People around him only sweat-dropped at him. At least Mibuchi had so much energy to endure the menu Akashi had given to him, especially it was doubled (as a price for asking Akashi's help to deliver his message to Sakuya).

"So this is what people called 'fall in love'?" Hayama asked nobody in particular, but he hoped Akashi or Nebuya who were near him could reply. The three were taking a break after doing their own menu.

"Are you _sure_ he's in love?" Nebuya replied him with another question.

"I'm the one who asked the question first, you know…" Hayama whined. "But, just look at Reo-nee! It's the first time he's grinning so wide that people around him are scared!"

The two took a peek again at Reo. This time, the said-man already finished his plays and approached them. He took his towel and draped it around his neck. He noticed the strange look given by the two. "What is it?"

"Well… It's just, you seem different after you met that _chick_," Nebuya blurted out. Hayama smacked his back for being straightforward.

Mibuchi frowned. "She has a name, you know. It's Urenomiya Sakuya." He corrected Nebuya's way to call Sakuya.

"Who cares about it? I don't know her-" Nebuya stopped halfway when he noticed Mibuchi's dark glare for him. He sighed. "Fine. Urenomiya… Sakuya, right?"

Akashi chuckled. He amused seeing Mibuchi acted that way when the Sakuya-girl is involved. Just how much he's attracted to her?

"Hey, Reo-nee. Is it true she's not your girlfriend?" It's Hayama's turn to ask. "Really? Are you sure? You're not lying, aren't you?"

"Just how many times do I have to remind you do not call me that?!" Mibuchi shook his head. "Well, right now she is not. But maybe, she _will_ be one," he stated and grinned. "Time will tell~"

"I believe he's the obsessed one…" Nebuya muttered; unnoticed by Mibuchi so the guy won't beat him up.

Akashi then decided to pry in. "When will you tell her about the outcome, Reo?"

"Tomorrow," before Akashi cut in, Mibuchi added. "Via phone-calls!"

Hayama blinked at that. "You have her number?"

"Of course. It's easier, anyway. Because she has part-time job after school and only free at Thursday – which I can't - I asked her number. She gladly gave it to me." Mibuchi grinned again. "How lucky I am!"

"I guess you will do that," Akashi stated. "Let's continue our practice, then."

The three nodded and followed Akashi to the court.

* * *

Sakuya already changed her attire to her usual work uniform; white shirt with black short tie, dark blue pants, and green apron. She also tied her hair into ponytail. Sakuya works part-time at a local bookstore named 'Higasa'; taken from the store's late founder and owner. Her manager is the founder's daughter, Higasa Kagiri. Ever since she worked here, Sakuya never finds herself getting bored or thinking to change jobs. She loves the books there. She loves the calm atmosphere. She loves the interior. She just loves everything there.

Right now she's packing the new books that arrived since her arrival there to the appropriate shelves. After all of them are organized, she decided to check around the store when she spotted an old magazine in the rack. What her eyes caught was the text on the cover of the magazine; 'The Interview with The Prodigies - Generation of Miracles'.

"_Generation of Miracles? Takano-san mentioned about it earlier in class…" _Without any thoughts, she grabbed the magazine and approached her manager; who's in charge with the cashier. She then showed the magazine to her. "Excuse me, Higasa-san. I want this magazine, please."

"Oh? It's rare for you to buy magazine, Saku-chan." Higasa took the magazine from her hand and looked at it for a while. "Hm? Isn't this magazine already old?" Sakuya nodded. Higasa gave back the magazine to her. "Then just take it. You don't have to pay."

"But this is still from the store. I cannot take this for free."

"No-no-no. It's actually not for sale, considering how old it is. Where did you get that?"

"From that rack." Sakuya pointed out to the rack not far from her. Higasa blinked. "I guess it was mixed up with others when I packed out. I always put the old ones in the warehouse, you see," Higasa explained. "Then that means it's free."

Sakuya seemed reluctant to accept it. But her manager waved her hand. "Come on, now! I said it's free, right? Just take it."

"If Higasa-san said so, I'll gladly accept it," Sakuya bowed to her manager. "Thank you."

"Nah, don't sweat it. Anyway, why do you want that magazine? Interested with one of the Generation of Miracles?" the older woman teased.

Sakuya shook her head. "I'm interested with the title itself, not the person…" She trailed off. "Although, my friend mentioned something about our classmate who is from the Generation of Miracles."

"Your classmate, huh?" Higasa rubbed her chin. "You're from Rakuzan, so that means your classmate is Akashi Seijurou?" Sakuya nodded again; making Higasa raised her brows. "Wow. I never know you're in the same class as him, Saku-chan."

Sakuya tilted her head. "Is something wrong with that, Higasa-san?"

"Not really. It's nothing much." The two then noticed some people came to the store. They shouted "welcome!" in unison. "You'll know later after you read it, Saku-chan. Now, let's get back to work."

The brown-haired girl nodded in agreement and helped Higasa out after she put the magazine into her bag back in the locker room.

* * *

After done with her part-time job, she bid "good night" to Higasa and went back to her apartment. When she unlocked the door and got inside, she was greeted with silence. She lives alone, after all. Her parents are not around anymore; leaving her in her relative's care. She doesn't mind the usual atmosphere in the room; she already used to it. She walked in to the kitchen after putting her shoes. She checked the fridge; there are varieties of foods inside, still enough for four days. She noted herself to visit the market on Thursday.

Her phone suddenly rang; someone has called her. She quickly took her phone out from her bag and answered it without looking at the caller's name. "Hello."

"Good evening. Is this Urenomiya Sakuya?" a heavy voice heard from the other side. She blinked. Where did she hear that voice before?

"Yes, I am. Could I know who am I speaking to?" she asked politely like always.

The voice chuckled. "This is Akashi Seijurou."

She blinked again. Akashi? How did he know her number? "Akashi-san?" she muttered her classmate's name. "I'm sorry, but I believe I never give you my number. Where did you get it from?"

"I know you will ask that," Akashi chuckled again. "I got it from Reo. I forgot to ask your number in class earlier."

_So that's how it is._ "I see. Is something the matter, Akashi-san?"

"I want you to come to the library tomorrow at lunch break," Akashi explained. "I want to discuss about our parts in Baroque, since ours have some connections, after all."

"I'll come, then. But, how about Takano-san? Will she come along, too?"

"No need. I believe she can handle it without our help, so do come tomorrow _alone_." Sakuya noticed the stressed 'alone' word in Akashi's tone. "Bring your lunch, too. You can eat it in the library."

The last statement made Sakuya furrowed her brows. "I'm sorry? But the library is prohibited to bring food-"

Akashi cut in before the girl finished her speech. "I said you _could_ eat your lunch in the library." When the girl was quiet, he added again. "You said you trusted me as your group leader. Then, you should trust me with this, _shouldn't_ you?"

She heard too many stressed words in his speech. "I suppose so, but not including this, Akashi-san." Akashi heard Sakuya's sigh. He just smirked to himself. "It's violating the rules. As a member of library committee, I will obey the rules; hence I won't bring my lunch, only myself."

So Sakuya joined the library committee? He never knows. But again, Sakuya defied him. At least the girl agreed to be present, though. "What a shame. Do whatever you want, then. I'll let you off the second time."

Sakuya didn't notice the meaning behind Akashi's last part, so she just replied nonchalantly. "I will. Sorry to trouble you."

"You're not, Sakuya." _But you defied me._ "I'll bid you good evening, then."

Sakuya blinked hearing her name from Akashi's mouth. That's the first time the red-head actually says it, but she doesn't mind it – although she thinks it's impolite to address someone informally. Which it means, "Before that, Akashi-san…"

"Yes?"

"I think it's impolite to address Mibuchi-senpai the way you did," Sakuya blurted out; pointed out to how Akashi calls Mibuchi 'Reo' even though the man is older than him. "Please address him as how a kouhai do to his senpai, no matter how close you two."

Akashi was taken aback with Sakuya's 'lecture'. Wait, she just _lectured_ him? _Him_; the great Akashi Seijurou? He wanted to retort, but his words wouldn't come out. It's like something is stucked in his throat. Since he hasn't replied, Sakuya decided to end the call. "Well, excuse me then. Good evening, Akashi-san," and the call ended just like that.

Much to Akashi's dismay, he didn't have the chance to explain that Sakuya, too, also is impolite to him _the other way round_.

He shook his head. The said-girl won't understand if he declares it. She doesn't know about Teiko and Generation of Miracles, after all. Akashi sighed and put back his red cell on the table. He already settled his business with Sakuya, so tomorrow he will see the outcome. He's not talking about the discussion, but Sakuya's presence at library later. The reason he decided to ask Mibuchi the girl's number is one of his scheme; to uncover the relation between Sakuya and a guy named Amamiya Yanabu; Nebuya's classmate. Since he is the library committee's president, he will be present at lunch time at the obvious-place. Why don't use that opportunity to see Amamiya's reaction when he sees Sakuya? Will he be flustered or stay calm? The outcome will answer his 'something interesting' soon.

"Since she is also the member of the library committee, it will make things to be more interesting." Akashi smirked. "Let's see it tomorrow, shall we?"

* * *

Nebuya is scratching his head and his mood is rather… foul.

His captain asked, or rather _ordered_ him to keep an eye on Amamiya Yanabu's actions.

Ever since he blurted out about 'someone creepy who likes to stare at girl's photo' yesterday, it made Akashi interested. After that, the red-head said something about the photo of brown-haired girl Nebuya once saw when the dark-skinned guy bumped Amamiya maybe was Sakuya. He noted it; _maybe_. Due to that reason, Akashi asked him to spy Amamiya's behavior in class. When he asked why, Akashi replied it was for Reo's sake. The red-head doesn't wants Reo to lose focus in the Winter Cup later when Sakuya is involved, and so wants the thing to be settled as soon as possible; to ease his bewilderment.

"_I should have lied about the photo…" _Nebuya thought. _"Damn Akashi, making me does this useless crap. Hayama's at fault, too! He shouldn't bring up that topic!"_ He silently cursed at Hayama.

Then again, he remembered Akashi's words to him.

* * *

"_Do not let Reo know this." Akashi declared with eyes narrowed. He, Hayama, and Nebuya were gathering in the locker room, with Mibuchi's absence. "If one of you accidentally mentions it, you'll know the price."_

"_But why? I think Reo-nee must know about this," Hayama retorted._

"_Then can you picture him finds out and gets enraged?" Akashi smirked. "Sure you don't want that to happen, Kotarou?"_

_Hayama only smiled sheepishly at his captain. He rubbed the back of his head. "I don't want to experience that kind of things again… When Reo-nee becomes a yakuza…"_

_Nebuya butted in. "But we're still not sure if he's the one behind that chick's case." Akashi and Hayama looked at him. "I mean, indeed the photo was a brown-haired girl, but there are so many girls with brown-haired here. She could be anyone."_

"_To point out, she could be Sakuya." Akashi crossed his arms. "Which is why, I want you to keep an eye to Amamiya Yanabu tomorrow."_

_Nebuya pointed himself. "Me?"_

"_Yes, Eikichi. You're in the same class with him. That will make things easier, right?"_

_Nebuya seemed reluctant to accept it, but he is facing Akashi – for his dear life. He scratched his head while growled. "Jeez. For Mibuchi's sake? Damn, is he really that affected with that B-cup chick? He doesn't have taste at all."_

_Akashi raised his brows. That part of speech reminded him of Aomine Daiki and his rants about 'girls with big boobs are the best' and 'small boobs mean no boobs'. It's just amusing for Nebuya to know a girl's size from one look. He could be Aomine's mate for that. "Then let me warn you. If you happen to be discovered by him," Akashi smiled darkly to his teammates; making both of them shivered. "Your menu will be quadrupled."_

"_Are you fucking kidding-"_

_Nebuya's cursing halted by Akashi's warning of "quintupled" and the dark-skinned guy decided to not retort again. "Quadruple is enough..."_

* * *

"_Damn that Sakuya chick…" _Nebuya hissed. _"All this matter about her is dragging me into this shit. Just what the hell is that girl, anyway?"_

He stopped his ramble when he spotted Amamiya who was sitting quietly at his desk starting to find something in his bag. Nebuya's eyes trailed his movement from afar, until he saw Amamiya is holding a photo. But because he's too far from him, he can't see who's in the photo. Being the straightforward guy he is, Nebuya stood from his chair and walked up to the glasses-guy silently. When he was near him, he could barely see the photo from his views. It was a photo of a girl with brown hair. His eyes trailed down to see the face, unfortunately the bell has rang and Amamiya quickly put the photo back to his bag.

"Tch." Feeling defeated, Nebuya went back to his desk lazily. It was a good opportunity, yet he missed it. Akashi will kill him for that.

* * *

When Akashi entered the library, he spotted a glasses-guy was already there organizing the books. It was lunch time and Akashi went there immediately after the bell rang. He's actually not go there alone. Behind him, Sakuya had followed him and also entered the library. As soon as they walked past the glasses-guy, the green-eyed girl greeted him. "Good afternoon, Amamiya-senpai."

The glasses-guy who turns out to be Amamiya Yanabu turned his head to see the shorter girl bowed to him. "Oh, Urenomiya-san. Good afternoon, too. I believe today's not your duty to check the library?"

Akashi observed the taller man in front of Sakuya, and sighed later. _"Normal behavior... for now."_

Sakuya straightened up. "You are right. But today I am here to accompany my group leader to discuss about Baroque," she stated monotonously.

"Your group leader?" Amamiya peered over Sakuya's shoulder to notice Akashi is standing behind the stoic girl, one arm in his pants pocket. He shuddered. "O-oh. Akashi Seijurou?"

Akashi nodded at Amamiya. "I am. You wouldn't mind if we discuss our topic here, Amamiya-san?" The red-head questioned him while reading the name tag on Amamiya's blazer. _"He is indeed Amamiya Yanabu."_

Amamiya nodded in agreement. "Well then, I-I guess I will go somewhere first." He then turned back to Sakuya. "Urenomiya-san, would you mind to watch the library? I'll be back soon."

"I delightfully accept that. Please take your time," Sakuya replied deadpanned. Amamiya smiled at her and quickly left the two in the library.

"How irresponsible," Akashi muttered; noticed by Sakuya. "What if he's not coming back until break is over?"

"Then I'll stay here until then," Sakuya stated; making it sounds like it is always been like that for her. Akashi chuckled. He then took a seat in one of the tables, with Sakuya took the opposite of him.

"Let me know your progress first."

Sakuya nodded and put her notebook for Akashi's to read. Heterochromatic eyes studied the contents of the notebook, and a while later his eyes widen. Sakuya's summary and hypothesis about Baroque are surely neat, systematic, and accurate. She explained her parts one by one without forgetting the subject-predicate-object rule so others can understand what she wanted to express. Though the explanation is long, she also made another small notes; probably used for her speech later. She even mentioned the sources where she got those data; most of them are from historic books. He knitted his brows. He never finds someone who is on par with him for academic skills. He must admit - Sakuya is really excellent.

"I don't have any objection for this," Akashi handed back the notebook to Sakuya. Now it's his turn to let Sakuya to check his own notes. He gave her the notebook and silently the green-eyed girl studied the contents; focused. Moments later, she handed back the book to Akashi. "I need your honest opinion about my data."

"Akashi-san is really thoughtful and cautious. Your notes are easy to understand, too. You're really an expert on this."

Sakuya's honest remark made Akashi chuckled. "No need to appraise me. You, too, are expertise in this field. You even par with me."

"I'm just only good with this kind of subject, actually," Sakuya stated. "You're excellent at any subject, Akashi-san. As for me, my strengths are in my English, literature, and history. I am no par for you."

"How humble," Akashi remarked mockingly. "Now it has come to this, we actually don't need to discuss anymore."

Sakuya blinked. "What will you do then?"

The red-head rested his chin on his palm. "Why don't you let me ask you some questions, if you don't mind?"

The girl titled her head. "I don't mind."

"Very well." Akashi adjusted his position. Heterochromatic eyes locked to green ones. It's the seventh time, and he still can't feel any nervousness from the owner. But he noticed something with those eyes. They reminded him of Midorima Shintarou's eyes – both of them have long lower lashes – although the color of Sakuya's is more brilliant. In Japan, someone with green eyes is rare to find – for the exception of Midorima.

Forget about it. All of the Generation of Miracles are odd from the start, including himself. They have unique features, after all.

Hence, that fact drove him to his first question. "Are you a half-bred?"

The owner of the said eyes only nodded her head in approval; didn't want to explain further. Akashi raised his brows. "You're not going to explain the details?"

"You didn't ask me to explain," is the short answer she gave to him. Akashi felt himself face-palmed, although he won't show it to others. "Then I should request you to answer and clarify what I will ask further. Do it to that matter _now_."

Sakuya narrowed her eyes. "Before that, please be polite." Akashi shot his eyes wide. "The last part was rude, Akashi-san. You should imply it civilly."

Somehow he felt Sakuya is being more and more disproval with him. Other than that, she only speaks up her honest opinion. He knows that, yet it irritates him to be lectured by her. He acts that way because that is one of all things that made him as he is now. But for now, he decided not to counter her remark. It is meaningless. "Then, let me rephrase it. Do interpret what I asked you earlier." Still with his ordering attitude, although went unnoticed by Sakuya.

"My father was Japanese. My mother was American. I inherited my father's hair color and my mother's straight hair and green eyes."

The word 'was' captured Akashi's curiosity. She used past tense. Which is mean, "They passed away?" but Akashi quickly added "When?" before Sakuya conversed.

"They did; in a plane accident after their departure from America, approximately six years ago. I was in fifth grade at the time."

Akashi nodded. He decided not to discuss anymore than that. "Which school did you enroll in your junior high times?" The question surely to convey the reasons why Sakuya seems like doesn't recognize him, as Mibuchi said.

"Middleford Academy in England."

The foreign-word surprised Akashi slightly. He thought Sakuya's middle school was in somewhere unknown in Japan so the girl doesn't know about Teiko and Generation of Miracles, but he was wrong, _again_. To his remembrance, Middleford Academy is the one which praises morals and etiquettes highly. That little fact hinted him to why Sakuya is too polite for her age.

The red-head signaled the girl to continue on. "After my parent's death, my relatives from England were the ones who took care of me. After I graduated from elementary, they decided to send me to England to grant one of my parent's wishes; to enroll me to a prestigious school in England. I spent three years there, and after my graduation, I asked my relatives to send me back to Japan for some reasons." Sakuya took another breath. "At first, they denied it. But somehow I managed to convince them and they let me moved here, in Kyoto. They also enrolled me here, so here I am now."

"That explained why you are so polite and dislikes improper attitudes," Akashi implied; only made Sakuya blinked. "I'm curious, though. You work part-time? Does that mean your relatives didn't provide you with financial issues?"

Sakuya shook her head. Akashi continued on. "If they did, then why do you still work part-time?"

"I work to earn money for myself. My relatives' financial support is used for school fees and living expenses. I asked them to leave my own allowance in the first place, so I have to do it."

Akashi hummed in response. "Impressive. Yet, you still have so much time to do all the school tasks? I'm impressed."

"Thank you for the compliment. I do have much time to finish them all," Sakuya then thought to herself. _"Which reminds me, I didn't read the magazine I brought yesterday. I guess I was engrossed to the historic books last night…"_

A ringing classical tune rang. It was Sakuya's phone. "I'm sorry. Please let me answer the call first." Akashi nodded. The girl then took out her phone from her blazer pocket and answered the call after seeing the caller's name. It was from Mibuchi. "Hello."

"Hello, Sa-chan. Am I not interrupting your time?" The man is still as gentle as ever.

"You're not, Mibuchi-senpai. Please do not worry." Akashi blinked hearing his teammate's name. "I have just done my discussion group with Akashi-san. We were having a chat."

"Sei-chan?" There was a slight pause, before Mibuchi continued. "Okay then~ Anyway, I've just done with your case earlier. So I'm calling to tell you that."

"Is that so? That's a relief," Sakuya's gaze softened. Akashi was taken aback with the slight change. It's his first time – after her joyfulness with historic era like Baroque – to see her usual icy gaze to be warmer. Did Mibuchi tell her something good? About her case?

"I'm glad you're delighted." Sakuya can hear Mibuchi's chuckle. "Turns out you can resign from the event. We can continue the event with five candidates, anyway."

"I see. Thank you for your help, Mibuchi-senpai. I will return your kindness someday." Although monotone, both Akashi and Mibuchi can sense the gratefulness within.

"_Oh, no! My heart just skipped a beat!"_ Mibuchi sweated. "I-it's okay, Sa-chan! Well then, I'm going to hang up. See you, Sa-chan!"

Sakuya hummed. "Good day, Mibuchi-senpai." She put back her phone into her pocket after ending the call. She then noticed Akashi's glare towards her. "Is there something wrong, Akashi-san?"

"I'm just curious what were you talking about with Reo…" he trailed off. He noticed the cold gaze from Sakuya; warning him about their talk last night. It was piercing. Somehow he cannot counter that. He only sighed in defeat. "Reo... _senpai_," he muttered, slightly annoyed.

_How a gaze can shut him up_, he thought. Why not his, but hers instead? There's something wrong here… That side of his which he cannot tolerate. He doesn't want to admit it, yet. He doesn't want to. It will crush his pride.

"Reo-senpai told me about-" suddenly Sakuya paused. Her eyes trailed to the library's door; noticed by Akashi. But she quickly trailed back. "The outcome of my case."

The red-head composed himself. He crossed both his arms and legs. "What did he say?"

For some reason, Akashi felt Sakuya rose her voice on purpose. "I'm officially disqualified from the candidates of 'The Next Miss Rakuzan'," and his suspicion was answered after someone barged into the library forcefully. Their heads turned to see a distress Amamiya looked in disbelief. Now Akashi knows why Sakuya eyes scanned the door earlier. She was expecting Amamiya to barge in.

"Amamiya-senpai," Sakuya stood up and walked one step towards him. "Listening to our conversation all along is impolite, senpai."

Akashi rolled his eyes. He also saw Amamiya twitched. "W-what are you talking about, Urenomiya-san? I didn't listen to y-your conversation…" His speech was stammered.

"Then why you didn't look at me in the eyes when you're talking to me?" Sakuya tried to catch Amamiya's eyes, but the glasses-guy immediately avoided hers. "You're lying, senpai."

So Amamiya did listen to their conversation? From which part? How did Sakuya know, and how he didn't realize? Is Amamiya's presence hideous, or he was blinded with Sakuya's gaze earlier? _"How amusing. This is beyond my expectation again." _He won't be careless next time.

Akashi decided to pry in. He also stood up, but not moving anywhere. "How disgraceful. You were listening outside?" His harsh tone received a piercing gaze again from Sakuya, but he ignored it. "I want to know what your motive for that."

"B-but, why?" Amamiya ignored Akashi's demand. He looked at Sakuya instead. "Why you were disqualified? Y-you're worth it, you know. You're actually beautiful!" Amamiya shouted in horror. "You're different from those girls! You're polite, thoughtful, caring… but nobody notice your brilliance! T-that's why… I went through by signing you up to that event!"

Amamiya put both of his hands beside his head. He shrieked. "Yet, you were disqualified. Why… why… WHY?!"

Akashi only sighed. _"Fools."_ Fools are same everywhere in the world. "So you're the one who signed Sakuya up without her permission?" He then smirked. "If you did it to make her known by the entire school, then you're a hypocrite. A _shameful_ hypocrite."

"Akashi-san…" Sakuya turned to him and sighed. "Please let him be. I will settle this by myself." She received a silent reply from Akashi and turned back to Amamiya. "I am grateful to hear your opinion about me, Amamiya-senpai. But I must assure you this. I was the one who asked them to resign me out."

Amamiya's face was full of shock. He was agitated when the student council decided to disqualify her, and now the said-girl was the one who asked them that. "Urenomiya-san… why?"

The green-eyed girl shook her head lightly. "I am not interested with it. Also," her eyes narrowed; reminiscing about her memories from the past. "I don't like to be the center of attraction. That is why; it's okay for people to not notice me. I prefer it that way."

Akashi wanted to comment that Sakuya is also a hypocrite, but the words won't come out. The girl's tone is serious. Although he can only see her back, he can sense her solid validation. She is being true to herself.

But Amamiya can't accept her honesty. He snapped. In seconds, he rushed towards Sakuya and slammed her on the wall behind her. The girl gasped at her senpai's deathly grip on her shoulders. "No… no… no way I'm going to let you go wasted… NO!" He shouted in despair.

"I-it hurts, senpai-" Sakuya winced at the pain. Boy's strength indeed is stronger than girl's. "Please calm down…"

A hand grabbed Amamiya's left arm; stopping him from causing Sakuya any pain to her shoulders. The owner of the hand spoke darkly. "Let go of her."

Akashi put more strength to his grip; making Amamiya released both of his hands off from Sakuya. The taller guy fell on his knee. His arm turned red from Akashi's strong grip. He didn't know the shorter guy has incredible strength.

The red-head glared at Amamiya in disgust. He loathes those who dare to hurt women physically. He took a stand in front of Sakuya; defending her. "A fool is a loser. A loser means denied from the world."

Akashi crossed his arms. His heterochromatic eyes looked at Amamiya mockingly. His words humiliated Amamiya's well-being.

"Know _your_ place."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Turns out I was able to finish the chapter 03 and uploaded it here. That's a relief.

Anyway, thank you for those who favorite and follow 'Alluring Gaze'. I'm so happy when I received e-mails from fanfiction.

Somehow, I kinda made Akashi looks… disappointing in here? Maybe I am. Sorry if he's out of character! I'm still trying to catch his personality (Mibuchi and Nebuya, too!). Akashi and Sakuya's relationship is still far from being called 'friend'. Especially Akashi, since he denied Sakuya's worth. He is still on with his unspoken bet with Mibuchi, though!

Chapter 04 will be out after I done my mid-term tests, thank you! The schedule's already up, and I got English on the first day. But what I'm afraid of is my West Art History! I'm bad at that particular subject.

Well then, as always, thank you for your reviews. I'll be waiting for more reviews from you all. Also, sorry if there were some wrong grammars and such.

Have a nice day.


	4. Learn

**1000+ views! OMG! Thank you so much!**

**Kuroko no Basuke is copyrighted by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Give him the best regards for creating this great manga!**

**The OCs are mine.**

**Warning: Akashi x OC. Later on it will be Midorima x OC, but the main story is focused on Akashi.**

* * *

**Alluring Gaze**

Chapter 04

Learn

Sakuya opened her mouth when Takano fed her the omelet. Her friend waited until the brown-haired girl finished chewing her food, and repeat the process again. Both girls are in the infirmary. After the incident earlier with Amamiya Yanabu, Sakuya can't move both of her arms freely because her shoulders were almost break by her senpai's strong grip. Well, she can move them actually, but her shoulders will twitch when she does so. Takano; when heard what happened to Sakuya, insisted on taking care of her for the day. She even called Higasa to inform her absence in work later; much to Sakuya's dismay. The girl doesn't like to skip work.

Sakuya's bento has been emptied with Takano's help. Takano put the bento box on the nearest table, and turned to Sakuya who's impassive as ever. The incident back then didn't bother her at all, even though Amamiya almost hurt her. Remembering the story, Takano only sighed. Just how carefree her friend can be?

"Please, Sakuya-chan." Sakuya glanced at Takano. "I don't know what will happen to me if it involves you. I almost fainted, you know…"

Sakuya tilted her head. "It's alright, Takano-san. I'm fine. It's nothing serious. The nurse said my shoulders will heal tomorrow if I relax and not do much work."

"I know that, but I'm still worried…" Takano's wrapped her arms around Sakuya's waist gently. She buried her face on Sakuya's chest. "Please be more careful, will you?"

Sensing her little friend's uneasiness, Sakuya decided to comfort her. "I will," she replied; letting her friend hugged her. "I'm sorry to worry you."

Takano shook her head lightly. "Even so, I'm glad that you're alright."

Sakuya hummed in response and gave the short-haired girl a slight smile; unnoticed by the said-girl. _"If only I can move my hand to rub her head. The pain is killing me…"_ She sighed. _"I wonder what will happen to Amamiya-senpai…"_

Although she was feeling betrayed at what Amamiya had done for her, she cannot bring herself to hate the glasses-guy. Why not? He was a nice guy. Both of them have the same interest in books. He was also a dependable guy. She just never thought her senpai would feel that way to her before. She admitted, she was surprised.

"For once, I was relieved Akashi was there with you," Takano mumbled. Sakuya blinked at that. "If he wasn't there, who knows what Amamiya would do to you."

"I see. I should thank Akashi-san later," Sakuya noted herself. After all, the red-head was the one who saved her. He stopped Amamiya's sudden action and even took over the situation. But what was disturbed her was Akashi's words to Amamiya.

"_A fool is a loser. A loser means denied from the world."_

"_Know your place."_

What is it which underlies his words earlier? It is like a bitter oath, or rather, Akashi had experienced some events in his life. They were dark, cold, and somehow unbearable; which come to his self now. She even notices it; the reaction of people around him. They never dare to defy him or look at him in the eyes. Whatever he says, they will go along with it. The arrogant, fearful, absolute, yet – in her own eyes – _lonely_ individual. She cannot help but feels the needs to pamper him, in her own way.

"There is no need to do that." The girls turned their heads to see Akashi was standing near Sakuya's bed. Speak of the devil. "Your shoulders still hurt?"

"Yes." Akashi nodded at her. "Do you need more assistant?" he asked while glancing at Takano who still hugged Sakuya.

"No. I have Takano-san here. She will stay the night at my apartment to help me out," Sakuya explained, earning a nod again from Akashi. "Thank you for the offer though, Akashi-san."

"I am just doing my responsibility as your class representative and your group leader," he reasoned, heterochromatic eyes trailed to the clock hanging on the wall. "It is near the end of lunch break soon," he remarked; warning Takano to go back to the class indirectly.

"I guess I should go back." Takano released her embrace and stood up. She then took the bento box earlier into her arm. "I'm gonna fetch you up after school, so don't go anywhere! I will take notes for you so you don't have to complain about your absence in your favorite subject, understand?"

Sakuya; noticed that Takano was talking about the English lesson, smiled at her. She knows her friend doesn't like that particular subject, yet Takano will force herself to take notes for Sakuya's sake. "Sorry to trouble you, but please do help me with that."

"You can count on me!" Takano messed up Sakuya's hair playfully, leaving some strands lurking out everywhere. The green-eyed girl only frowned. "Well, rest well, Sakuya-chan!"

The culprit of her messy hair quickly left after closing the infirmary door without taking the responsibility to fix her hair, at least. Sakuya can't help it, though. She can't move her hand for a while now, so she will let her hair like that for the time being. As for Akashi, he can't help but feel sorry for her.

A sudden thought crossed his mind. "Why don't I tend your hair?" he asked in a playful manner. It's his first time trying to tease someone. He never does this before.

To Akashi's amusement, Sakuya actually shocked. But she covered it with her emotionless face immediately. "If you don't mind, then I'm grateful to your hospitality."

Akashi smirked. He thought Sakuya will reject his offer, but the girl is actually needed someone's hand right now. The girl is sensitive about her hair, it seems. "Unfortunately, I don't have a comb," he reminded her while remembering his old times back in Teiko. Kise Ryouta; his copycat ex-teammate, is a model. So the blonde-haired guy always has a comb every time he's somewhere. He uses it when he wants to style his hair, or sometimes fixes Kuroko's bed hair. The phantom player sure is unbearable in the morning. He will pop out scaring everyone with his shocking bed hair. Akashi is one of them, too. "You don't mind if I use my hand as your comb?"

"I don't mind." Before Akashi positioned himself near Sakuya, the girl added, "Because your hand is gentle, Akashi-san."

The statement stunned Akashi. He doesn't know whether he should reply or shrug it off. Her tone – still monotone as ever – sounded harmonious to him. He froze on his spot, not until Sakuya called him. "Akashi-san?"

Akashi shook his head lightly; putting away his thoughts. "Pardon me. Do not move around, then." The red-head brushed away the hair in Sakuya's face, after that turned to move his fingers along her long hair starting from the top. He can feel the softness, the silkiness of the girl's hair. Sakuya tends to take care of her hair, to the point his fingers can slide to the tip of it without getting stuck between. "I wonder how you will take care of your hair when you'll go home later."

"I'll have Takano-san helps me without being messed up again, I suppose." Sakuya looked up to Akashi who has done tending her hair. Now he's sitting on the side of her bed. "Akashi-san, could I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," Akashi remarked, though he knows what Sakuya will ask; regarding of someone's state.

"What is going to happen with Amamiya-senpai?" her question earned a sigh from Akashi. He already settled the incident back in the library with Amamiya, in addition to Hayama and Nebuya's assistance.

* * *

_Amamiya grabbed his left hand in pain. Akashi's grip was still lingering within him. As expected of The Emperor. Beside his excellence in academics and basketball skills, Akashi is also the least person you wanted to mess with. Even though he is shorter than him, he's no match in strength._

_Akashi put down both of his arms to his sides. He glanced back to Sakuya who was standing behind him; her back facing the wall. He inspected her thoroughly in case she was hurt anywhere. Sakuya noticed his eyes' movement. "I'm not hurt anywhere, Akashi-san."_

"_Except your shoulders," Akashi added, noticed her crumpled blazer around her shoulders. Amamiya had wringed her shoulders hard. He turned back to see Amamiya still on the floor; horrified. He then took a few steps towards him; towering his crouching position with his being. "I assume you know what you did back there."_

_Amamiya rolled his eyes. He didn't dare to look up to Akashi. He didn't want to experience the intimidating look from those heterochromatic eyes. He had enough._

"_This obsession of yours only makes things complicated," Akashi continued on, this time glanced at the library's door. He then called, "Kotarou. Eikichi."_

_The said-men went inside the library after hearing Akashi's voice. Sakuya only blinked at them. She knew them as Akashi's teammates and also the senpais. That fact made Sakuya frowned. Akashi calls them without honorific again. In Nebuya's hand, he brought someone's school bag and showed it to Akashi. "This is his bag."_

_Nebuya opened Amamiya's bag and threw the contents to the floor; shocking the owner's bag and Sakuya. Inside the bag were books, stationery, a camera, and a file-holder with photos of brown-haired girl. The girl in those photos was indeed – as Akashi predicted – Sakuya, in her daily routines at school. Hayama then took the camera and browsed its memory card. "How scary. He even keeps her photos too in here-" Hayama's eyes rolled. "He also took a picture yesterday, too?! Holy sh-"_

"_Kotarou." Akashi's low tone silenced Hayama before the orange-haired guy finished his swearing words. His eyes then noticed Sakuya approached Hayama. However, he couldn't see her expression right now. How she will react, he wondered._

"_Excuse me. Could I see the photo?" Sakuya's voice shook Amamiya in fear. He definitely doesn't want his special girl sees the photo._

_Hayama peered behind her shoulder to see Akashi nodded at him; allowed him to give the camera to Sakuya. Hayama gulped and reluctantly brought the camera to her. When Sakuya wanted to take the camera, she winced in pain again. The pain sourced from her shoulders. Everyone – excluding Akashi – was panicked. "Hey, are you alright?" Hayama asked her in worry._

"_I'm fine," Sakuya reassured him, though Hayama still didn't believe her. "Please let me see the photo."_

"_Alright, but don't move your hands!" Hayama turned the camera's monitor so the green-eyed girl could see the photos. Her eyes observed the photo; Sakuya was reading a book in an odd position in her class. The photo was taken from the corridor's view. The date listed in the photo indeed was yesterday._

"_So the one who watched me yesterday is Amamiya-senpai…" Sakuya muttered. She looked down to the crouched Amamiya who was all tensed up. This time, Akashi could see her expression; sour. It's his first time seeing her with that look, but at the same time he loathed it. That sour look didn't fit with her._

_Akashi felt it's time to settle down right to the matter. He glanced up to Nebuya. "Eikichi. Bring the library committee president to Reo. Bring also his bag along with the contents."_

_Nebuya nodded to him and put in all the things to Amamiya's bag (after snatching the camera from Hayama's hold, too) and abruptly pulled Amamiya's collar and started dragging him out from the library. After the two were out from sight, Akashi turned to look at Hayama. "Kotarou. Bring Sakuya to the infirmary. Avoid taking any intact with her shoulders."_

"_Then," without much effort, Hayama lifted Sakuya with bridal-style. The girl gasped at the sudden action, but she let it go. "Sorry, Reo-nee's girlfriend. I'm gonna bring you to the infirmary, so be a good girl and let me carry you like this, okay?"_

_Sakuya blinked. "I'm not Mibuchi-senpai's girlfriend, um… Hayama-senpai?" She tried to remember Hayama's name; vaguely remembering Mibuchi called the orange-haired guy Hayama._

"_Save the complaint for later!" Hayama replied cheerfully. "Akashi! I'm off!" He dashed out to the said destination immediately. Akashi only sighed at Hayama's energetic self._

_A while later, someone called him. Akashi took out his red cell and answered after he looked at the caller's name. "What is it, Reo?"_

_From the other side, Akashi could Mibuchi's enraged breaths. "Sei-chan, what is this supposed to mean?"_

"_Are you referring to the man brought by Eikichi?" Akashi leaned to the wall behind him. "…I guess Eikichi already explained it to you, so I don't need to clarify again."_

"_And why I didn't know about it? I even heard the bastard hurt Sa-chan!"_

_Ah. Akashi forgot to skip the 'incident' part to Nebuya. Alas, Akashi couldn't help but let it be. It's amusing, after all. "I'm sure you know what to do with him, Reo. I leave the rest to you."_

_There was a slight pause, until Mibuchi's dark tone echoed in the red-head's ear. "Alright, Sei-chan. Thank you for considering me as the finishing touch~"_

_Before Mibuchi ended the call, Akashi asked, or rather ordered him, "Do not kill him, Reo." Mibuchi replied him with a dark chuckle and the call ended with someone's voice screamed in horror._

"_What a tiring day…" Akashi remarked; pinching his nose bridge._

* * *

"Reo will take care of the matter." Akashi then noticed Sakuya's piercing gaze again. This time, he decided to counter it. "Are you still going on with my way of addressing Reo?"

Sakuya frowned. "It's rude and impolite, Akashi-san. I think you know that."

Akashi chuckled. "I know that. But this is how I address them all and they do not mind it."

"Even so, it's ru-" her speech was cut off when Akashi leaned towards her; his index finger placed on her pink lips, pursing it. "I told you already. That is how I address all of them. Reo, Kotarou, Eikichi," Akashi mentioned his teammates one by one, and the next name stunned her a little. "Sa-ku-ya," Akashi spelled her name in whisper. Sakuya can feel his breath from how close they are. "Will you still retort, Sakuya?"

Instead of giving him her answer, Sakuya only stared at Akashi's heterochromatic eyes. Of course Akashi noticed this and he also stared back. They were engaged in staring competition. The moment Akashi observed her eyes again, he realized the color is not green, but harlequin. He also realized those eyes don't reflect anything like fear, terrified, or nervousness.

No. He's wrong. Actually, he doesn't know what is reflecting in her eyes now. It's like Sakuya won't let someone read her. She's closing herself, much to Akashi's annoyance. "Care to tell me why you won't let me read you?"

Sakuya blinked in confusion, and Akashi still continued with his questions; not giving any chance for the girl to think. "Why are you so difficult to read? Why did you defy me? Why you didn't follow my order? And why do you dare to look me in the eyes?"

Akashi still kept his finger on Sakuya's lips. It's his intention to not let Sakuya speaks. He even trapped her in the bed so she won't run away. He shortened his distance with Sakuya's impassive face. "See? Even when I did this to you, you're still calm. I wonder why, Sakuya."

It's her first time in her life that she wants to do this. She _must_ to.

Sakuya bites Akashi's finger, much to Akashi's surprise. The red-head stepped back and inspected his finger. Sakuya's bite didn't hurt too much, but it leaves her teeth mark around his index finger. He frowned. He didn't think the stoic girl would do something like that.

After regaining her composure, Sakuya apologized. "I'm sorry, Akashi-san. I don't know what else I must do to stop you, so I chose that decision earlier. Is it bleeding?"

"No. Your bite didn't harm me much to the point of bleeding," Akashi reassured her. "Though, I must ask you why you did it."

"Before that, I will answer your questions earlier." Sakuya took a deep breath. "I don't understand the 'let me read you' part, so I will skip it; I don't have the answer. The second one, I also don't have an answer. The 'difficult to read' part is confusing."

"Are you kidding me? You don't have the answer, yet you try?"

"Please let me finish." Sakuya took another deep breath. "As for your third, fourth, and fifth question, could I know based on what facts you asked me that?"

Akashi chuckled. "I guess I should tell you about myself, then." He crossed his legs and arms; eyes glanced at Sakuya's well-being. "I did mention about Teiko, hm?" Sakuya nodded at that. "In that case, let me also introduce you to the title 'Generation of Miracles'."

Since Takano already mentioned the name Generation of Miracles briefly yesterday, Sakuya only blinked at the title and waited for Akashi to continue. "I told you I was also in the regular team back at Teiko? That's where I and my ex-teammates gained the title. People said we were prodigies in basketball; each of us has our own unique ability." He then mentioned his ex-teammates names. "Kise Ryouta, the copycat. He can copy every technique he has seen with more power than the original. He joined us in the second year, unlike the rest of us. Midorima Shintarou, the three-point shooter. He was my vice captain and like I said earlier, he excels in shooting three-point shots from any range. Aomine Daiki, the ace. Although he was hard for me to handle, but he has the strong skill and agility, unusual speed, and his formless shot. Murasakibara Atsushi, the tallest among of us, is the center. He has no passion in basketball, but he's talented in it. Somehow I cannot believe at how many snacks he eats every day. You will see him eats snacks all the time. Our quiet Kuroko Tetsuya, the phantom player. He doesn't have much presence and basically weak, but he excels at passing. He went beyond my expectations."

Akashi pointed to his left eye. "Lastly, I, Akashi Seijurou, the captain. This is my ability, the 'Emperor Eye'. I can see the smallest details of a person's movement and with it I can prepare what actions I will take to stop my opponent's actions."

"I see. There are six people in the Generation of Miracles, and Akashi-san is the captain," Sakuya processed the information to her head, not slightly interested with the abilities mentioned. "So? What is the connection between your title and your questions?"

"The connection? No, there is none. I only tell you about my past in Teiko," Akashi stated. "Let me tell you another fact, then."

Akashi furrowed his brows and glared darkly at Sakuya. The aura around him changed drastically, but Sakuya shrugged it off. She didn't get disturbed by the sudden change. "Winning is everything. Until now, I've never lost at anything, and I won't in the future. Since I always win, I'm always right. If you oppose me," Akashi grabbed Sakuya's chin and forcefully made her to look up to him. "I will kill you, no matter who you are."

"I'm sorry?" Sakuya – although she was being threatened – had the guts to give Akashi her cold gaze.

"You dare to look at me as I speak? The only ones who are allowed to look at me in the eye as I speak are those that serve me. No one that opposes me is allowed to look down at me," Akashi tightened his grip on her chin, making Sakuya twitched. "Know your place, Sakuya."

If it's other people, they will swear they won't do that again. As for Sakuya, she didn't waver and counter him. "I believe I can answer your questions now." She withdrew herself from Akashi's grip before speaking. "I didn't defy you. I didn't follow your said orders. I'm free to look at you in the eyes. I'm just simply doing what I think is right. No one will chain me with that fact. After all, there is no law about looking into someone's eyes and it's a wrong thing if you do that."

Before Akashi retorted, she added, "The last question, it's because I know you won't hurt me. You are a gentleman. You won't do anything bad to women, and I believe that because you respect us; girls."

Her statement, or rather, compliment, stunned Akashi. She was referring to the way he trapped her in the bed and their faces were an inch closer. Yet she said he is gentle and he respects women.

"Oh. Also, I bit your finger because I couldn't move my hand to push you away and you won't let me answer the question one by one."

He could only smile and pinched his nose bridge. "You really are not scared with me, aren't you?"

"Why should I?" Sakuya asked while tilting her head, harlequin eyes spark innocence. "You are not a scary person, Akashi-san. Even with how you handle things in your own way, I think it's because you care for others."

And again, Akashi stunned. Another honest remark comes from the stoic girl. He doesn't know what will happen to him the next time he's with her. He can't discipline her after all. Sakuya's actions are totally nullified his being, especially her eyes.

Now, he realized it for sure. Last time he wanted to ignore it, but now he has to admit the truth.

"However, I still don't like how you address Mibuchi-senpai, Hayama-senpai, and *Deka-senpai," Sakuya muttered, face still expressionless. The girl doesn't know the big dark-skinned guy back in the library, so she chose to call him 'Deka-senpai' since he is bigger than the other two males she mentioned. Akashi chuckled at Nebuya's nickname.

"It's Nebuya Eikichi," Akashi told her, which the girl immediately rearranged her words, "I don't like how you address Mibuchi-senpai, Hayama-senpai, and Nebuya-senpai without honorific."

"I cannot do that. It's my way to call them."

"Then please change it immediately."

"I refuse."

"You have to accept it."

"I cannot."

"You can."

Their non-stop arguments paused by the ringing bell. Lunch break is over. It's time for Akashi to go back to his class. He sighed and stood up from the bed. "I shall return to my class, then."

Akashi walked to the door and opened it. Before he closed the door, Sakuya shouted to him. "Thank you very much for saving me, Akashi-san. And please change your way of addressing your upperclassmen."

Akashi only smirked at her and closed the door.

Once he is outside, he walks to his classroom. When he was walking in the hall, he took out his cell and texted someone. After he sent the text, he put it back to his pocket and proceeded again.

In another class, Mibuchi who is sitting calmly on his desk felt his phone vibrating. Someone texted him. He opened the message and after reading the content, his eyes blinked in confusion.

_From : Sei-chan_

_Subject : The Bet_

_You have won, Reo. Congratulation._

* * *

After the last bell rang, Takano immediately packed up her things and sprint to the infirmary while bringing Sakuya's belonging along, too. When she arrived there, the said-girl already stood from her bed, waiting for her arrival. The girls then exited the infirmary and together walked to the school gate. Their walk was interrupted with Mibuchi's arrival; calling Sakuya's name from the direction of the first gym. Both girls looked up to the taller man who is already in his sport attire.

"Are you going to work, Sa-chan?" Mibuchi asked in his gentleman mode. He has to use it when facing the girls, after all.

"'_Sa-chan'? Is he referring to Sakuya-chan?"_ Takano glanced to her friend beside her. _"But to think Mibuchi-san calls her affectionately… Just what did you do, Sakuya-chan?"_

"Unfortunately, no. Today I must excuse myself to rest at home," Sakuya replied monotonously. Her answer made Mibuchi frowned.

"Did Amamiya Yanabu hurt you that bad to the point you can't even work today?" he asked darkly. Takano realized the Uncrowned King is in rage. He mumbled, "I should have killed him…" although unnoticed by Sakuya minus Takano; who was sweating.

"It's not that bad, Mibuchi-senpai. I only need rest for the day and tomorrow I'll be fine," Sakuya reassured the black-haired man; earning a sweet smile in result. "If you say so, Sa-chan… Rest well, okay?"

The harlequin-eyed girl nodded. "You have practice today, Mibuchi-senpai? Then please do your best."

"Yup, and thank you, Sa-chan." Mibuchi then remembered something. "By the way, Sa-chan. I want to ask you something."

"Yes?" the girl tilted her head, making her looks cute to Mibuchi. The guy blushed but quickly returns to the main point he approached Sakuya. "Did you do something to Sei-chan?"

Sakuya blinked at his question. Practically, she was confused. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you mean."

"Well, how should I put it…" Mibuchi scratched his cheek. "It's like… it's the first time I saw him unlike his usual self. When I asked what happened, he told me to ask you instead."

Takano turned to her friend. "Hey, Sakuya-chan. What did you do to Akashi?" she whispered. "Did you make him angry?"

Sakuya shook her head. "I believe not. I didn't do anything to him. I just chatted with him, that's all."

"Is that so?" Mibuchi sighed. "Alright~ Take care on your way home. See you tomorrow, Sa-chan."

Both girls nodded at him and waved, then turned their heels and continued to walk by the street. After the girls are out of his sight, Mibuchi rubbed his chin and thought. _"Just what was Sei-chan meant when he sent me that text? What bet? I never make any bet with him…"_

Because he hasn't got any straight answer, he decided to let it be and went back to the gym.

"Which reminds me, why Sei-chan got a bite mark on his finger?"

* * *

"Your place is the same as ever the last time I've been here."

Sakuya ignored her friend's compliment and let Takano dried her hair. She had just taken a bath with her friend's help. Sakuya is wearing her white loose shirt and long pants with her peach sweater, while Takano borrowed her T-shirt and blue pants. Takano then brushed Sakuya's hair, put down the comb and hairdryer back to the drawer, and went to the kitchen. "Is curry alright for you?"

"I don't mind."

Takano searched through the plastic bag she brought home. Before the two got there, Sakuya asked her to visit the market first. She agreed and they bought a lot of foods there. When she found the thing she needs, the short-haired girl prepared everything to make curry.

While waiting, Sakuya only sat on her couch. She still can't move her hand much; her shoulders will twitch. Her harlequin eyes observed every object in her surroundings, until her eyes locked to the two photos placed near the vase on the coffee table. One photo of her and her family taken when she was still nine years old and her parent were still alive. The three of them are smiling – although hers still expressionless - and hugging each other. Sakuya only smiled at that particular memory. The other one was a photo of herself – she was eleven - and a boy around her height wearing a black beanie and black rimmed-glasses. The photo was taken when she and the boy were in a park. Little Sakuya was looking at the camera, while the boy beside her was glancing to the other side; didn't want to join. She smiled again reminiscing her past with the boy whom she knows as her childhood friend. They met after her parent's death, and he had given her his support to keep her going. They've been together until Sakuya moved to England to live with her relatives.

She sighed. She misses him. She wonders how is her childhood friend doing right now, how much he has grow, and hopes she can meet him again. However, they don't know each other contacts because both of them didn't have cell phone that time. They used to write letters or visited each other's house. They were always together; walked home together, ate dinner together in their house alternately, spent time in library together, sat together in their class, everywhere they were together. Their schoolmates even teased them, saying they were couple, but both Sakuya and the boy ignored it. Oh, how she misses those precious time…

"Why are you smiling?" Takano asked with her brows arched. She brought two plates of curry in her hand and already put it on the coffee table. Sakuya can smell the aroma of the curry. "Smells good."

"Of course," Takano grinned. She scooped a spoon of curry and fed Sakuya. After swallowing the food, Sakuya smiled at Takano. "It's delicious, Takano-san."

"Great!" Takano continued to feed Sakuya until her plate is empty. "By the way, I noticed you were looking at that photo." Takano glanced to the photo of little Sakuya and the boy. "Oh. Reminiscing about your childhood friend?"

Sakuya nodded. "Anyway," Takano took the photo and inspected it. "You two looked cute together. See~" she then turned around the photo so Sakuya could see it, too. "Even though your friend looked away, he was still holding hands with you. Isn't that cute?"

The boy was indeed holding little Sakuya's hand. Their small fingers entwined. "It can't be helped. He was going to take me somewhere, but my aunt already snapped the picture before he did," Sakuya stated, smiling again.

"I wonder what your friend will look like when you meet him somewhere," Takano muttered, and also smiled. "I guess he will be a great guy, huh?"

"Who knows." After Takano put back the photo, Sakuya mumbled. "Will I recognize him? How about him? Will he recognize me too?"

"Hey-hey! Don't think like that, Sakuya-chan. Of course you two will! Both of you have known each other so well to the point you were recognized as couple back then, right?" Takano tried to cheer Sakuya, although she didn't know if the harlequin-eyed girl was sad or not. "You both lived in Tokyo, right? When holiday is coming, why not take a vacation there and maybe you will see him? A fateful encounter or something like that."

"Maybe." Sakuya looked back to the photo. She observed the boy once again. Her childhood friend likes to wear beanie wherever he goes. She doesn't know the reason why, though. "I remember his face, especially his eyes. He has these sharp, beautiful eyes," Sakuya explained to Takano. "Then which parts does he remember about me? Do you have any thoughts, Takano-san?"

"Hm…" Takano glanced to the photo, and back to Sakuya. "I think it's your eyes, too. Your eyes are still as blank as ever, you know. He'll probably remember you with that hint."

"I see." Sakuya closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Takano stood up and excuse herself to the kitchen to clean up the plates. In her thoughts, she remembered again the boy's voice, eyes, and name.

"I miss you, Ryouhei-kun."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_*Deka means big in Japanese. The opposite of chibi._

Well, screw with the mid-term tests! I can finish the chapters for Alluring Gaze anytime I want! You're not going to get in my way, exams!

And finally, chapter 04 is out. I can't believe I finished this chapter for two days. Wow, I really have so much time, huh? (No time to study at all, haha!)

Akashi finally declared that he lost the bet. Which bet you asked? The one where Mibuchi told him he was wrong about Sakuya. Well, it was an unspoken bet, so Mibuchi was confused. This means there will be a lot of unexpected occasions between Akashi and Sakuya (though I don't really know if it's unexpected…). Akashi will be frustrated, haha!

Thank you for the reviews, too, dear readers! I was touched when I read them. Thank you for the suggestion, too! I'll be more careful.

Then, have a good day, everyone! Don't forget to give reviews if you have time, okay?


	5. Unexpected

**It's going to be Halloween...**

**Kuroko no Basuke is copyrighted by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Give him the best regards for creating this great manga!**

**The OCs are mine.**

**Warning: Akashi x OC. Later on it will be Midorima x OC, but the main story is focused on Akashi.**

* * *

**Alluring Gaze**

Chapter 05

Unexpected

"_You're going to England?"_

_Little Sakuya looked up to the boy in front of her. He was Ryouhei, Sakuya's childhood friend. They have gone home from the graduation ceremony earlier and now they were in Ryouhei's house. The two sat on the cushion prepared by Ryouhei's mother._

"_Yes. Aunt and Uncle decided to move me to England to continue my studies in junior high. They said something about my mother and father's wish," Sakuya stated while sipping her milk tea._

_Ryouhei thought for a while. "When will you go?"_

"_Next week."_

"_And you're not going back here anymore?"_

_Sakuya stunned. She didn't know the answer to that particular question. The girl doesn't know if she will come back after finishing her studies in there. "I… don't know."_

"_I see." Ryouhei stood up and moved to Sakuya's side. He took Sakuya's little hand and entwined her fingers with his. "If that's the case, let's spend our times together until next week and create unforgettable memories," his tone was serious. "So we won't forget each other."_

_Sakuya only smiled to Ryouhei and nodded at him._

* * *

The moment Sakuya opened her eyes, what she noticed first was her shoulders. They no longer hurt anymore. She even can move her arms, too.

She sat up and glanced to her right. The clock beside her shows it's 05.40. She woke up a little bit earlier than the appointed time. She decided to use that opportunity to prepare herself. She makes sure she doesn't wake up Takano who is still sleeping soundly in her bed. Sakuya owns a double bed, after all. With Takano's company last night, she didn't feel lonely.

After taking a bath and dressed up in her Rakuzan uniform, Sakuya went outside and decided to make a simple breakfast for her and Takano. She put on her white apron and started cracking two eggs to the frying pan. While she is cooking, Takano; already with her uniform, took a seat in the dining table. Sakuya serves her cooking to their plates, and brings them to the table. Takano already prepared their milks, so she doesn't have to go back to the fridge again. Once the breakfast has been served, the girls start eating the omelet.

"How's your shoulders?" Takano asked.

"They're fine now," Sakuya replied.

"Good!" Takano ate the last piece of the omelet. "By the way, after school we will show our parts, right? Have you prepared them, Sakuya-chan?"

Sakuya only nodded in approval. Since she had finished her breakfast, she took the plates and glasses to the sink and washed them. She put back her apron back to its place and grabbed her school bag. "Shall we go now?"

Takano nodded and both girls exited the apartment and went to their school.

* * *

"What is it, Sakuya-chan?"

After Sakuya opened her locker to change her shoes, she found an envelope on top of her indoor shoes. She took it and inspected the sides. The words 'To Urenomiya-san' indicated that the letter was for her. She decided to read the letter.

_To Urenomiya Sakuya-san._

_I humbly apologize for what I have done for you. I know it cannot be tolerated. I am willing to take responsibility for this action. As for your photos, I decided to burn them all. I also explained everything about your candidacy in the event. You do not need to worry anymore. I will avoid you so you will be at ease._

_Signed,_

_Amamiya Yanabu_

"It's from Amamiya-senpai," Sakuya told Takano. "He wrote out his guilt here."

"Oh, him," Takano snorted. Ever since the incident yesterday, Takano hates the guy. She closed her locker after wearing her indoor shoes. "What will you do after that, Sakuya-chan?"

"I don't know." Both girls walked to their classroom. When they arrived, they only saw Akashi was sitting on his desk reading a book. The others are still not there, considering the school will start at 8 a.m. Akashi then noticed their presence. He put down the book and stood up; approaching the girls. Takano was sweating. She didn't know what Akashi will do to them. She still remembered what Mibuchi told Sakuya; that Akashi was not like his usual self yesterday. The short-haired girl gulped, hiding behind Sakuya.

When Akashi is in front of Sakuya, the harlequin-eyed girl greets him. "Good morning, Akashi-san."

"Good morning," Akashi greeted back. "It seems your shoulders have healed."

"Yes," Sakuya moved her arms to show Akashi that she is fully recovered. "I can move my arms again."

"Good." Akashi suddenly snatched the letter Sakuya was holding and read the content. His face later frowned. "Where did you get this?"

"From my locker," Sakuya took back the letter from Akashi's hand. She folded it up and put it in the envelope. "By the way, it's impolite to take someone's belonging without asking permission first, Akashi-san."

Takano sweat-dropped at Sakuya. _"Sakuya-chan, what are you doing?! You lectured Akashi Seijurou, you know!"_

The short-haired girl guessed Akashi will be mad at Sakuya, however she was wrong. The red-head only sighed and smiled afterwards. "Pardon me," and he absentmindedly patted Sakuya's head. Which of course, shock Takano. She never imagines The Emperor will let go of someone who's defying him, yet he acts differently with Sakuya. Just what on earth is happening?

Mibuchi's word then lingered to her. The black-haired man said something about Akashi's unusual self. Did he mean like what the red-head is doing right now?

Sakuya then noticed the bite mark on Akashi's finger; the one that she bit. "Your finger, Akashi-san."

"Oh, this?" Akashi showed his index finger to the girl. "It's not a big deal. The mark will disappear soon."

"I see. That's a relief," Sakuya sighed. "Excuse us. We will visit the library."

Akashi raised his brow. "What will you do there?"

"I have a duty in the morning and lunch break, while Takano-san wants to read book," she explained. Akashi rubbed his chin; deep in thoughts. He then looked back to Sakuya. "I will come, then."

Without words, Akashi took back his book earlier and let the girls led the way to the library. When they ascended the stairs, Akashi noticed the bulletin board near it and the poster 'The Next Miss Rakuzan' still missing its one candidate; obviously by its ripped part of someone's photo. He glanced to Sakuya; remembering at how the harlequin-eyed girl torn out her photo bluntly in front of her schoolmates.

He chuckled lightly at that particular memory, especially when it's the first time they met eye to eye. The first thought that came to him was he wanted to discipline her, but now he feels he doesn't need to. He will let the girl do what she thinks right, just like she said. After all, there is no law for looking at someone's eyes is a wrong thing.

Well, he only applies it for Sakuya _only_. He still won't tolerate others who look down at him; only the ones who serve him, and he adds another addition.

Urenomiya Sakuya, a plain-looking girl with unexpected surprises.

* * *

"Sakuya-chan. It's alright if I play music here?"

After the three went inside the library, each of them went to different sections. Akashi sat on one of the tables and continued reading his book, Sakuya sat on the counter, and Takano sat on the floor mat near the bookshelf. Takano already got the book and she wanted to read it while listening to some music.

"It's prohibited, unless you wear a headphone," Sakuya reminded her friend while she was writing something.

"I didn't bring my headphone, Sakuya-chan. But I wanna hear some music…" Takano whined; puffing up her cheeks.

Feeling her friend's disappointment, Sakuya only sighed. "I don't mind if it's classical, then."

Takano's face brightened. "Thank you, Sakuya-chan! I love you!" Then she starts to play a violin-tuned music. The classical tone filled the library.

Akashi chuckled at Takano. The girl acts like a child if she wants something towards Sakuya. In this case, Sakuya is the mother while Takano is her daughter. "You really are pampering her a lot," he commented to Sakuya who is not far from his spot. Takano can't hear what he said because she was sitting quite far from the two.

"Am I?" Sakuya asked, earning another chuckle from Akashi. "I can't help it. Takano-san is cute when she pouts like that."

"So you're vulnerable to cute things?" Akashi asked, or rather, guessed. Sakuya shook her head. "I only let her off this time. Next time, I won't. It's against the rules."

"_Still stick with the rules, hm?" _Akashi hummed. "Are you still busy with what you're doing right now?"

Sakuya stopped her writing and folded the paper, then put it into the envelope. She put it to her pocket and glanced at Akashi. "Not anymore. Is there something you need, Akashi-san?"

Akashi patted the chair beside him; asking her to sit there. The girl only blinked and went to the desired seat without question. "Do you know why I asked you to sit here?" Akashi asked which earned a shook from Sakuya. "I want you to accompany me reading this book."

"Accompany you?" Sakuya tilted her head, eyes filled with confusion. "Why?"

"I need your presence beside me," he blurted out while in the same time, teasing her. He wants to see her shocked expression again. For him, it's amusing. Unfortunately, it's not like he wanted. Sakuya is still deadpan, with her eyes observing his being. She then retorts, "Are you lonely when you're reading alone?"

Akashi rolled his eyes. He didn't expect that answer.

"What I'm trying to say is, I always find you reading alone," the girl then pointed out the locations. "In class or in the library."

If she really finds him reading alone in those two places, then why he didn't notice her? It's already October, and he never knows her this well until that particular encounter. His question leads to, "Are you stalking me?"

"I'm not," Sakuya remarked.

"Then why I never notice you were watching me reading books?" he asked again. After all, Akashi can know if someone is watching him, even from far away. Somehow he missed Sakuya's presence. He doesn't know why.

Sakuya was confused with how Akashi asked her like it's the first time he experiences it, but shrugged it off. "I don't know. However please refrain from calling me your stalker," she added before Akashi will accuse her. "If you need explanation, then I'll tell you."

Sakuya pointed out to the book Akashi was reading from the morning. "You always read the books from the same author."

Akashi looked to the book cover. He reads the author's name; Arthur Conan Doyle. The red-head then remembers; he really reads books from the same author.

"Today you're continuing 'The Hound of The Baskervilles' from two days ago," Sakuya added again; making Akashi rolled his eyes again. Sakuya is implying from where she wanted to meet Mibuchi who happened in the library with him two days ago. He chose and read that book, and decided to borrow it after Mibuchi left. He can't believe how Sakuya can be so sharp around her surroundings; which explains why the girl noticed Amamiya was listening to their conversation yesterday.

"Is the suspense making you tensed to the point you acquire my presence beside you?" Sakuya asked monotonously.

"Not really. I just wanted to tease you, but I think it's not working," Akashi remarked honestly; the first time he's being honest about his intention.

"I see," much to Akashi's surprise, the girl didn't mind it. She is neither irritated nor bothered. "I will excuse myself."

Sakuya stood up and she walked to the direction where Takano was. The red-head heard their conversation and he could no longer hear the music again. It seems like Sakuya stop the music because Takano played some rock music. He could hear Sakuya preached her friend; saying something about their agreement to 'only classical music allowed', and Takano's pouts faintly. Their conversation adds with Takano's laugh and Sakuya's sigh along the way. He chose to ignore it, and continued his reading.

But he felt something is missing. He wanted to deny it, but he can't. The feeling was too great for him to handle; something that beyond his grasp.

"Sakuya." His voice echoed in the library, heard by the two girls. Both of them turned their heads to see Akashi's back from afar. They waited until Akashi spoke again.

"I need you."

That statement shocked Takano. The short-haired girl also didn't believe what Akashi had demanded. The Emperor needs her stoic friend? But why? She knows Akashi and Sakuya are not that close by how they converse. The two are only classmates. But suddenly, Akashi blurted out he needed Sakuya. Did he say that honestly or there are some motives behind his words?

"Eh…" Takano mumbled and looked up to Sakuya, who still froze on her spot. When she wanted to say something, Sakuya took a book from the nearest bookshelf and walked towards Akashi's spot. But before that, Sakuya whispered to her, "Please continue your reading."

Takano wanted to counter it, but she zipped her lips when Sakuya is not within her reach.

The brown-haired girl approached Akashi and took a seat beside him; the same spot where she sat earlier. Akashi glanced at her who is flipping the page of her book. Their eyes locked when Sakuya found the desired page and stared at him.

"Please continue your reading," she repeated the phrases she used to Takano. Without questions, Akashi decided to continue his reading.

"You don't want to know why I need you?"

There was a slight pause, until, "You really were tensed up when reading Sir Arthur's mystery books, Akashi-san?"

Akashi chuckled to her answer. "I guess," he retorted. "To the point I need someone's presence."

"I only can accompany you until 7.55 a.m.," Sakuya honestly reminded him. She needs to go somewhere before she's going back to her class.

He smiled. "I don't mind."

* * *

Sakuya walked through the hall, looking to each room's sign. She stopped at a classroom signed '2-C' and peeked from the door. It's 7.55 a.m. now, and the class is full of second-years. Her eyes observed her senpais appearance. She is looking for somebody.

Someone's then shadowed her with his tall and big figure. Sakuya looked up to find Nebuya is standing near the door; his hand is leaning to the door's rim while the other hand is holding his sandwich. The dark-skinned man gave Sakuya an odd looks, probably because he never thought the girl will visit his class.

"Good morning, Nebuya-senpai," being a well-mannered girl as she is, she greeted her senpai.

Nebuya was stunned a little because the girl knows his name. But he shrugged it off; thinking Akashi maybe already told her his name. "Mibuchi's chick, huh?" Nebuya finished off his sandwich and throw the plastic into the trash can. "What business do you have here?"

His words were quite rude, but Sakuya ignored them. She needs to do her main reason to be there. "I want to see Amamiya-senpai, but I can't find him here. Is he absent?"

"Ah, that dude?" Nebuya scratched his head. He looked around his class for a while, until he spotted Amamiya's bag still lingers on the desk. "He's here, but I guess he's off to somewhere." He turned back to Sakuya. "You still have guts to see him?"

Sakuya nodded at him. "I want to give him this letter," Sakuya showed Nebuya a neat envelope with Amamiya's name on it.

"Nah, a letter? Well, sorry. I think you must give him another time, then."

"I can't," Sakuya shook her head. "I will be in the library on lunch break and have a group discussion with Akashi-san after school."

Hearing Akashi's name, Nebuya only growled. "So what will you do?"

"Could you please give this to him?" Sakuya raised the envelope to Nebuya; which earned another growl from the big guy.

"_If I don't accept it, Akashi will probably kill me," _he thought, although he's not too sure. _"It's just giving that glasses-creep the letter, and done."_

Nebuya offered his hand and Sakuya gave him the letter. The letter is now in his possession. "Please lend me your help, Nebuya-senpai." Sakuya then bowed at him. "Thank you very much. I appreciate your hospitality."

"_Too polite…"_ Nebuya waved his hand. "Don't sweat it, girl. And I think Akashi is waiting for you," he pointed out to his captain; leaning on the wall behind him not far from Sakuya, crossing his arms. Akashi noticed Nebuya and gave him a smirk, which made Nebuya shivered.

"Akashi-san?" Sakuya glanced to her back and she spotted Akashi who gave her his smile. She turned back to Nebuya. "Excuse me, then. I have to go back to my class."

Nebuya nodded at her and watched Sakuya approached Akashi and the two went back to their class in the first floor. After the two were out of his sight, he went inside his class and decided to stand near Amamiya's desk; waiting him. Much to his relief, the said-man just got back from the rest room and went to his desk, not until he noticed Nebuya was waiting him. Amamiya shivered and stopped his track. He still remembers what happened to him yesterday.

"Why are you scared for? It's not like I want to kill you like Mibuchi did," Nebuya blurted out, making Amamiya twitched. _Bull's eye_. He shoved Sakuya's letter to Amamiya forcefully, almost making him stumbled. "That is for you. Read it."

Amamiya read the envelope. The words 'To Amamiya-senpai' were somehow familiar to him. He opened the content and read its message for long. Nebuya still waits for him to show any reaction, however the glasses-guy freezes up. Amamiya rereads the message over and over again, like it's something that he shouldn't miss.

"Jeez, what's wrong with you?" without any alarm, Nebuya snatched the letter from Amamiya's hands, but the guy even still froze on his spot. Amamiya didn't bother to take back the letter from Nebuya.

Until Nebuya saw droplets of water are falling down from Amamiya's eyes.

That unexpected action of course shocked Nebuya and his classmates. They looked worried towards Amamiya, and then glared at Nebuya. They thought Nebuya did something bad to the point Amamiya cried. Nebuya noticed his classmates' glares and counter them. "O-oi! It's not me, damn it! He cried so suddenly!"

Unfortunately, his effort was useless. He growled at them and decided to read what's inside the letter. He snapped, "Why the hell did you cry after reading this damn letter-"

Nebuya read the letter carefully; the message is simple and short. But what captured his eyes was the rough sketch of Amamiya's drawing, showing the glasses-guy is smiling. He quite stunned by it, but quickly regained his composure. He snapped again to Amamiya, "It's only a _goddamn_ drawing, and why are you still crying like a girl?!" The dark-skinned guy continued his bickering until the teacher came and scolded him for being too loud.

The letter fell on the floor and Amamiya took it up. Once again, he read the letter and tears are continuing to flow down on his face.

_To Amamiya-senpai,_

_I don't hate you._

_I still want to see you smiling again like you always do to me._

_Let's redo it from the beginning, shall we?_

_Signed,_

_Urenomiya Sakuya_

Below the message, a rough sketch of himself was drawn with him smiling; the smile he always gives to Sakuya whenever they meet. He can't believe it, though. When he looked to the drawing, he never thought he always smiled like that.

The fact that Sakuya can portrait his smile really explains the girl's sharp observation towards people she met, and the fact Sakuya also cares for him.

Amamiya wiped his tears and smiled; the same smile like the one in the letter.

* * *

A day has passed like usual in Akashi's life. Today's is the same routine like before.

Except he had his eyes on Sakuya.

Ever since meeting the girl, he felt his life changed a little. It used to be repetitive, dull, and boring. However, it all changed to be full of surprises, twist, and amusing to him.

Like when he went back to class with Sakuya after the girl had asked Nebuya his help. He called Nebuya by his first name on purpose, and ended up being preached again by Sakuya about 'a kouhai must have respect towards his senpai'. He can't do it, however. But it's nice to tease the girl sometimes. At lunch time, he decided to visit the library and chatted a little with the girl. From there he found out Sakuya's love towards books is unbearable to the point she doesn't know where to place her books at her apartment and how she admires Shirogane Eiji; his coach and world history teacher at the same time. When they went out for lunch, he also found out Sakuya's favorite drink is milk tea, which was later commented by Takano on how the girl is always buying that particular drink every time she is buying lunch. When they went back to class, the two met Shirogane in the hall and the aged-man greeted him and Sakuya, too. Akashi was surprised at his coach's affection towards the harlequin-eyed girl; like a father-daughter relationship. Shirogane then bid them goodbyes and reminded them to be prepared for their presentation next Monday.

Now it's already noon. Akashi, Sakuya, and Takano are gathering in the class after their classmates have emptied the room; leaving the three to start their group discussion. Akashi; the group leader, let Takano to do her part first, followed by Akashi, and Sakuya's the last.

Since she's the first one to explain, Takano must do the opening speech, too. She stands in front of class and nervous at first, but she regained her composure after Sakuya gave her a thumbs-up (with her expressionless face). "Good day, everyone. We are from the last group will talk about the Baroque era. I'd like to introduce my group…" Takano continues on until she finished giving the introduction. She then proceeds to her part of explaining the etymology of Baroque and its history. When finished, it's time for Akashi and Sakuya to give opinions.

"You're capable for this. You also remember the hypothesis that I gave to you two days ago and you didn't miss it," Akashi remarked, praising Takano. "You've done well."

As for Sakuya, "You did your best, Takano-san. I know you can do it," she smiled to her friend. "However," she raised a hand to Takano. "Don't cling to me when you've done your part."

"Jeez, Sakuya-chan, I know that!" Takano pouted. "I won't dare to do that in Shirogane-sensei's class, you know…"

Akashi only chuckled at the two. "It's my turn," he stood up and changed position with Takano. Akashi started to explain his parts about Baroque's influences, its development, and the periods with ease. Both girls are spectacled by Akashi's confidence. He really is a genius.

"You're so good, Akashi-san! Like a pro!" Takano exclaimed. As for Sakuya, she only nodded a few times at Akashi.

"It's your turn, Sakuya." Akashi changed position with Sakuya. Before she went to her respective spot, Akashi whispered to her. "Prove your competence now, Sakuya. Let's see how well you dwell on this," and ended it with a smirk. Sakuya just nodded at him and stood in the front of the two. It's her last part and she must end it perfectly.

The girl composed herself and started speaking. She describes about a few arts in Baroque style; which interest her greatly to the point she wants to tell the world of their greatness. Like she said two days ago to Akashi, she can't keep it briefly, but keep it long and structured instead. Akashi can notice the slight change in Sakuya's tone; it's much higher and serious unlike her usual tone (where he also mistakes her voice as a man's). But what makes him in awe is how Sakuya presented her speech. He took a glance at Takano. The short-haired girl was gaping at her friend; entirely sucked into Sakuya's choice of words so people can understand what she was trying to point out. Akashi even noticed Takano was nodding nonstop like she was learning something by it.

He smirked. Sakuya had fulfilled her promise to him. Her trust in her competence earned his praise. Although he's a little disappointed because he can't make Sakuya follows his orders when she fails.

After Sakuya finished her speech, Takano clapped her hands. "You're so cool, Sakuya-chan! Too cool that I want to hug you!"

"Why do you want to hug me?" Sakuya asked bluntly, earning another pout from Takano. She turned to Akashi. "How is it, Akashi-san?"

"You're very different when you were talking there," Akashi retorted. "As expected of someone who admires the coach. You have proven me that I was wrong about you. I should give you high praises."

"There is no need, Akashi-san. I only do what I think is right," Sakuya muttered. She then looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "It's still forty minutes left until my part-time job. What should we do then?"

"Why not finding the answers for common questions, especially the hardest ones from Shirogane-sensei?" Takano suggested; which earned a nod from Akashi.

The three gathered in circle and raised any common questions that will be asked in their presentation later, mostly came from Akashi. His killer questions make the girls off-guarded, especially Takano. But Sakuya still keeps her ground and tries to solve them without giving up. Her enthusiastic makes Akashi remembers about Kuroko's spirit. The two of them have the same similarity in self-motivation.

In the end, Akashi won. If Sakuya can shake him off-guard by her unexpected actions, Akashi could bring her down by his knowledge of everything. Well, he's The Emperor, so he's also good at academic records. Sakuya still can't beat him with that.

After forty minutes passed, Sakuya excused herself and hurried to her workplace after saying goodbye to her group. Takano planned to go home too, until Akashi told her to stay first. Since Sakuya is not with her, the short-haired girl felt nervous for being alone with Akashi.

"I want to ask you something," Akashi crossed his arms. "Tell me about your first encounter with Sakuya."

Takano blinked at that question. Why Akashi suddenly asked that? But she doesn't want to ask it. She won't. "Well… I met Sakuya-chan in Rakuzan's enrollment test. She was sitting beside me at that time," Takano reminiscing her past with Sakuya. "At first, I thought she was odd."

"Odd?" Akashi raised his brows at that.

Takano nodded. "Sakuya-chan always wears that blank expression anywhere. It's like she was not interested in everything. She also acts too polite for her age, which is odd for me, at least. When we both enrolled in Rakuzan and we're also in the same class, I also noticed her actions that seemed like… she was trying to hide from others."

"I don't know why. I thought she did that so she won't get involved in clubs or something. But now that I know her this much, she told me her reason for doing so when I asked about it out of blue," Takano's eyes saddened; noticed by Akashi. "She doesn't like people's gaze to her. She doesn't like to be the center of attraction. She hates it, due to her parent's death. After their death, people around her looked at her like looks of pitying. Whenever she goes, people would give her that look. That's why she decided to hide from them so she won't be considered as a weak girl who needs people's concern."

"When I saw the poster of 'Miss Rakuzan' event, I thought Sakuya-chan can finally overcome that particular experience. But I was wrong. She still dislikes people's gaze. I think it's because when she becomes popular later, everyone's eyes are onto her whenever they see her and it makes her feel uneasy. It's like… how should I say it…" Takano trailed off, trying to find suitable words.

Akashi raised his hand. "That's enough," he demanded. Akashi can already proceed what will Takano says to him later, and he decided to stop it before getting worse. The short-haired girl was all tensed up when she told her friend's loathness, too. "Though I must admit, Sakuya lacks of friends is also one of that indicator," he pointed out, since he only sees Sakuya's friend is Takano.

"Well, not really…"

Akashi blinked. "Care to explain that?"

Takano laughed sheepishly. "Sakuya-chan has many friends, although her method of making friends is different from others. Um, what I meant is … friends from her junior high," Takano pointed out to Sakuya's foreign friends. "As from here, it's only me and her childhood friend. His name is Ryouhei."

"_A boy, huh?"_ Akashi chuckled.

"From what Sakuya-chan told me, this Ryouhei supported her back. They met in an unexpected encounter, but Sakuya-chan won't tell me what it is. They've been together for at least two years until Sakuya moved to England. When she got back here, they never met again due to their lost contacts with each other."

"I see," Akashi nodded to himself. "Interesting. I shall keep that in mind. You can go now."

Takano only nodded at Akashi and hurriedly went home. Akashi is now left alone. He is still sitting on his desk and rubbing his chin; deep in thoughts. What Takano had told him picked his interests in Sakuya more. The Emperor wants to explore everything inside Sakuya. It's like he has found a new opponent in his territory; an opponent that won't be shaken off with just mere tactics.

Akashi needs to plan up his first move.

"_When the personality of a man is not clear to you, look at his friends,"_ he told himself. "I only know the least part of Sakuya from Takano Rika, and it's still not enough."

Then what should he do if he wants more?

Akashi smirked. "It's already decided."

He will become Sakuya's friend.

* * *

Sakuya blinked at her manager. "You're going to close the store for three months, Higasa-san?"

The aged-woman nodded. "Like I told you earlier, I am going to rebuild this store so it will be more magnificent," Higasa explained. The two were talking in the counter. "I said it would be three months, but maybe more."

"I see. What will you do with the days-off then, Higasa-san?"

Higasa shrugged her shoulders. "Guess I will be staying home or going back to my family's home in Hokkaido. How about you, Saku-chan?"

"I will go home straight from school and complete the books I bought from last week. I haven't finished them all."

"Wow, Saku-chan. Your love with books sure amazed me…" Higasa commented. "Speaking of books, have you read the interview about Generation of Miracles?"

Sakuya shook her head. "I haven't touched it at all after I brought it home two days ago. I have planned to read it after I finished my collection of mystery books first."

"Just how many books are you going to read, Saku-chan?"

"Ten books," Sakuya's straight answer earned a face-palm from Higasa. "Anyway, this is October, right? That means on November 7th the preliminaries for Winter Cup will commerce soon."

Sakuya only blinked at that new information. "What is Winter Cup, Higasa-san?"

"You don't know? It's a basketball tournament for high schools. As far as I know, there will be more schools participating in there. One of them is your high school; Rakuzan. But they are automatically placed from the Interhigh," Higasa explained. "Since your classmate is Akashi Seijurou, he's probably preparing his teammates for the Winter Cup."

"I see," Sakuya nodded at that, not particularly interested. She doesn't have any interest in basketball stuff, anyway.

"Well, speaking aside, starting from Friday you don't need to go here, Saku-chan. I will close the store and put up a notice for everyone to see."

The two then continued their last day of work until night falls.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Another chapter is out! Finally! Thank you for those who follow Alluring Gaze until this point! Thank you also for the reviews!

For the next chapter, I'm thinking of making a special chapter. It's going to be Halloween, right? That's why I'm going to make Akashi and Sakuya dress up to be something. I have some ideas, but I don't know which one would suit them best. Would you give me some thoughts about it?

Hopefully I'm going to post the next chapter on 31st October (I said it, hopefully). I'm waiting for your suggestion until 26th October, so I have around a week to make up the storyline.

As always, have a nice day everyone! Don't forget to give reviews whenever you have time!


	6. Demon King and Goddess Aphrodite

**2500+ views! OMG I am so touched!**

**Kuroko no Basuke is copyrighted by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Give him the best regards for creating this great manga!**

**The OCs are mine.**

**Warning: Akashi x OC. Later on it will be Midorima x OC, but the main story is focused on Akashi.**

* * *

**Alluring Gaze**

Chapter 06

Demon King and Goddess Aphrodite

It's the appointed day for class 1-A to do their group presentation. Shirogane Eiji; the World History teacher, is observing his students' behavior. Some groups are ready, some are not. Some do the presentation well, some are disappointing. Some students know their material, while some of them don't master their parts well.

As for Akashi's group, Shirogane have to say, "I don't have anything to complain. The three of you have done well. All of you must learn from them," he preached his students.

Turns out, Shirogane praises Akashi's group. The Emperor's group had prepared the material perfectly after doing some group discussion on last Wednesday.

With that, the group task has come to an end.

But it won't stop from that.

The next day, the class has a meeting concerning the school festival that will commence next Wednesday. Each class must hold some kind of booth. And since the last day of the festival is also the Halloween's Day, each class must bring two students to represent their class and join the grand event which is still a mystery.

However, Akashi already knew it from Mibuchi. The grand event is some kind of a quiz; you must solve the riddles given to each team to locate the places where they must collect pumpkins as much as possible with the given time.

"Then, let's decide what we will do for our booth," Akashi started off. Since he's controlling the flow of decision, the class is deadly silent. They don't want to raise a voice to disturb their fearful class representative. "From what I've collected from your opinion, you mostly choose 'ghost house', 'monster café', and 'bazaar'." He then waited for his vice-representative to finish his writing on the whiteboard.

"Between these three, please choose one that you think is suitable for our class." Akashi ordered his classmates to take a piece of paper and write down their choice. "Remember. Pick one choice _only_. There will be _no one_ who won't choose," he demanded again, earning shivers from them.

As students begin writing, Takano tugged Sakuya's blazer from behind. The brown-haired girl glanced to her back. "What will you choose, Sakuya-chan?" Takano whispered.

Sakuya put her index finger on her chin; pondering. "I don't have any interest to the three, so I don't know," she then complied.

"But we must choose, you know…" Takano reminded her. After all, Akashi warned already. "Just choose randomly."

"I can't," Sakuya replied. "I must choose one which picks my interest so I can put my heart into it. If I don't, I will disappoint my classmates."

"Well, you're right. And why you said that without being embarrassed at all?" Takano sweat-dropped at her.

"Please fold the paper and give them to me!" the vice-representative shouted. The students do what they were told and give the paper to him. As for Sakuya, she still cannot decide which one she will choose. Akashi who noticed her indecision approached her without being noticed by his classmates. "Still cannot decide, Sakuya?"

Sakuya looked up to Akashi and nodded. Akashi sighed, but then he smirked for no reason. "Just give the paper to me."

"But I haven't written anything…" Sakuya retorted. But Akashi managed to take her paper after he excused himself for doing it.

"Do not worry. In exchange, you have to do something for me," the red-head offered.

"What is it?"

Akashi smirked again at her. "You will know after this." Sakuya seemed hesitant, but she decided to accept his offer. Akashi went back to the front and observed the votes from his classmates. After calculating the votes, he announced the result. "It is decided that we will hold the 'monster café' booth for our class. Please prepare all necessary equipments and materials for that in two days. On Friday until Tuesday next week, we will décor the classroom," he glanced to his vice-representative. "I will let Hikaru handles all the things needed for the café," which earned a nod from Hikaru.

"As for the grand event on the last day," Akashi glanced to Sakuya for a moment before he averted his eyes to his classmates. "I will choose two of you to represent our class. So, those who are chosen, do not disappoint your class' name."

"How about the condition, Akashi-san?" Hikaru asked him.

"I just want to tell them," he smirked. "We have to win the final event. That is why you also must wear a promising costume for that."

That particular statement made all his classmates – excluding Sakuya – gasped. It means, those who will be chosen by Akashi must wear a costume. That is why it will be executed on the same day as Halloween's.

"Sakuya," Akashi called the girl's name. All heads turned to see a deadpan Sakuya. "Give your best at the last day of the school festival later."

Sakuya blinked. _"So, what Akashi-san meant earlier was this?"_ But, since she already agreed, she doesn't have any obligation to reject that request. After all, she also feels the gazes of her classmates. They have expectations for her.

But that nagging feeling for being looked at still makes her uneasy.

"I don't mind," Sakuya implied. "Then, who will be my partner later?"

Akashi chuckled at her. "That would be me, of course."

His blunt answer shocked everyone in the class.

* * *

"Since we must wear a costume, we need to find the materials from today onwards," Akashi explained to Sakuya. Ever since Akashi decided to be the stoic-girl's friend, he always sticks with her during lunch time. The two is now enjoying their lunch on the roof; a secluded place without being disturbed by people's noises. "Have you decided what are you going to be, Sakuya?"

"I have not," she replied monotonously. She picks up her carrot with her chopstick and put it in her mouth, chewing it.

"I see," Akashi picks up his tofu and eat it.

"How about you, Akashi-san?" this time Sakuya asked him. Akashi shook his head. "So you have not, too. What should we do?"

A thought crossed his mind. "We should suggest something for each other."

Sakuya tilted her head. "You mean like giving opinion on what will suit you?" Akashi nodded.

"What do you think about me, Sakuya?" the red-head smirked. He stared at Sakuya's harlequin eyes. "What am I suited for?"

The said-girl stops her eating and thinks for a moment. Akashi patiently waits for the girl's reply.

"Demon King."

Akashi raised his brows; gesturing Sakuya to explain further. "You have this authoritative aura, Akashi-san. The fact that you are the class representative and the captain for basketball team supports it. I think it suits you best."

"I see. But why must it be a demon, then?"

Sakuya stared at Akashi's heterochromatic eyes, and pointed them. "You have those beautiful eyes, Akashi-san."

The compliment took Akashi off-guarded. Sakuya said his eyes are beautiful?

"Your eyes are sharp. The colors are brilliant, too," Sakuya continued on. "Those eyes are perfect for the role of a demon. All we need is to dress you up in a long cloak, dark attire, and make a pair of horns for you."

Akashi chuckled at her. He does feel his eyes are like demon's, but at the same time it's just because he has unique features just like his ex-teammates. "Alright. I'm going to be a demon king, then."

Sakuya nodded at him. "How about me, Akashi-san?" she pointed herself. Akashi stared at her for long; observing her appearance.

The first time he met her, Akashi commented that Sakuya is a plain-looking girl and has no redeeming qualities. However, when he spends more time with her, he notices there are things that he misses. Sakuya is actually quite pretty, although not as pretty as Takano. She belongs to the 'tall females' group in his class – her height is 170 cm, 3 cm shorter than him. She has a slim figure, although she covers it with her uniform. Aside from those, her eyes are alluring; the eyes that always stun him whenever she expressed herself happy or annoyed. He only experienced her three gazes - joy, cold, sour - and he needs more.

"It's quite difficult since you are difficult to read," Akashi muttered. "However, I can picture you to be a Greek goddess, though I don't know which one."

"Greek goddess?" Sakuya blinked.

"Give me a moment," Akashi asked. This time he needs to consider his decision. Since Sakuya has given him the best suggestion, he too must repay her back. Akashi glanced at Sakuya who is smiling so suddenly. "Why are you smiling?"

"Well, it's just… to be a goddess is too appealing for me," Sakuya smiles, this time revealing her other expression. It's a brilliant smile to Akashi; her eyes narrowed a little, her lips curled upwards. And what makes him said that because the smile is directed towards him. "You are praising me too much, Akashi-san."

"Smile…" he muttered. The red-head then remembers some poets regarding of a goddess' radiant smile. Her smile is addicting, like you are consuming some kind of drugs. You want to crave more and more until the end of your life. A name slipped his mouth.

"Aphrodite."

That name makes Sakuya blinked. "So it means I am going to be Aphrodite?"

Akashi smirked. "You heard me well."

"Then it all settled," Sakuya smiled again. "Demon King and Goddess Aphrodite."

* * *

"Well, Aphrodite maybe depicted nude, but that doesn't mean Sakuya-chan won't wear anything!" Takano yelled to her other two friends; the three were discussing on what materials will be used to create Akashi's and Sakuya's costumes.

"I know, Rika-chan. I'm just joking…" Yuzume waved her hand in front of Takano. Since her mother is a designer, Yuzume decided to ask her mother to make the costumes. Takano and her other friend; Katagiri, came along with her. Behind them, Akashi and Sakuya followed the group. They have just gone home not until Takano suggested the pair to visit Yuzume's mother office in Kyoto. The pair agreed to it. Akashi has been cancelling basketball practice until the end of October so his teammates can focus on helping their class' booth and Sakuya has been going straight home since Higasa closed her bookstore until the renovation is finished; making the two didn't have anything to do after school.

Akashi just let his 'successive team' to handle their costumes; the three girls always led him and Sakuya to visit different stores first to pick up some materials and accessories before arriving at Yuzume's mother place. Their actions somehow similar to his past days in Teiko, where Kise, Aomine, and Kuroko always lead the way (Kise is the most one doing it) while he, Midorima, and Murasakibara only follow them from behind. Sometimes Momoi Satsuki tags along; clinging to Kuroko.

The images of rainbow-colored-heads flashed along his mind. Ah, he missed those days.

"I found it! The wig store!" Katagiri shouted, making Takano and Yuzume rushed inside the said-store along with Katagiri. Akashi only sighed at their antics. As for Sakuya, she still as deadpan as ever. She doesn't mind their behavior, or in other words, used to it. Yuzume and Katagiri are also her friends, although the two are closer with Takano.

"You're not going inside?" Akashi asked the girl beside him, who is looking at an antique store next to the wig store. Sakuya seems interested to look inside, as her eyes always inspect the displays. "Do you want to check inside that store?"

Sakuya stared at Akashi, and nodded once. "I need to find something in that store. Could I excuse myself to visit inside for a moment?" she asked Akashi.

"I don't mind. They will be long after all," he said while glancing to the wig store. "I'll go with you."

"You don't need to accompany me, but thank you," Sakuya thanked the red-head gratefully. The two went inside the antique store which is full of vintage things; varied from accessories until utensils. It's not a long time for Sakuya to find the thing she desired. The brown-haired girl picked up a golden decorative mask with pearls sliding under its nose bridge. When Sakuya tried on the mask, she showed it to Akashi. "I found it, Akashi-san."

Akashi observed the girl with the mask on. Sakuya looked different with the mask; the girl becomes mysterious and hideous. "What will you do with the mask?"

"To cover my face in the last event later," she declared, earning an arched brow from Akashi. "People won't recognize me with this mask on. They will think I am somebody else, with addition of the wig."

The Emperor wanted to retort, but he remembered what Takano had told him last Wednesday. Sakuya dislikes people's gaze onto her. "You really don't want others to know you, Sakuya?"

"Yes."

Akashi narrowed his heterochromatic eyes. "You really are uncomfortable when people are looking at you, aren't you?"

Sakuya blinked at Akashi. She doesn't know Akashi realizes about her disadvantage. "How did you know, Akashi-san?"

"Takano Rika told me. I asked her about how did you two met and somehow ended up telling me your loathness," Akashi remarked. For some reasons, however, he closed his eyes while talking. He doesn't want to look Sakuya and he doesn't know why. Is it because he doesn't want to see her reaction, or he doesn't want the girl to hate him because he sticks into someone's secret? He cannot choose which one is clarifying his action.

Much to his surprise, Sakuya only muttered, "I see." Akashi snapped his eyes open to meet Sakuya's softened gaze behind her mask. "Then please take care of me on the last event, Akashi-san."

"You didn't angry at me for being nosy?"

Sakuya shook her head. "It's not called nosy, Akashi-san. It's a slip-of-mouth." She then took off the mask and paid it to the cashier. The two exited the store and found the three girls also exited the wig store, with a new bag in Takano's hand.

"Now, off to Yuzume's mother place!" Takano shouted, earning more shouts from Yuzume and Katagiri. The three take the lead again, making Akashi sighed again at their antics.

"_Girls these days…"_ Akashi glanced at the three and then turned to Sakuya, who noticed his stare. Sakuya stared back; their eyes locked. "Is there something on my face, Akashi-san?"

"No." To Akashi's surprise, he does something that is rarely occurred from someone like him. The red-head raises his left hand and caresses Sakuya's cheek, making the girl widens her eyes for a moment but decided to let Akashi's fingers feels her smooth skin.

"You're not going to ask why I do this to you?"

"Should I?" she asked back. Akashi chuckled at her. "Let's just say this is my way to pamper you."

"Pampering me?" Akashi repeated, but he decided to leave it unanswered. He thought if he knows the answer now, it won't be amusing again.

The group arrived at the appointed-place and Yuzume's mother welcomed them all with glee. The aged-woman took Akashi's and Sakuya's measurements after she drew the designs for the pair's costumes. She promised the group that she will finish the costume in a week, so her daughter can bring it on Tuesday next week.

* * *

Another week has passed.

Rakuzan's school festival has begun. The festival will be held for four days.

After preparing their booth from Friday until yesterday, class 1-A Monster Café is officially opened. The class got a lot of visitors, since it is Akashi's class. They were curious, after all. It's The Emperor's class, so they are expecting the goods. Just like Mibuchi, Hayama, and Nebuya. The three Uncrowned Kings are also curious. They are sitting in one of the tables provided by the waiter.

"Sei-chan is nowhere to be found," Mibuchi muttered after looking around the café. "Speaking aside, I can't see Sa-chan around, too."

"Maybe she's handling the cooking? It means she is behind those curtains," Hayama responded and pointed out the falling curtains behind him.

"Just shut the hell up and order something, will you?" Nebuya snapped. He waved the menu book to both of them. "If we are here only to look around, someone will kick us out."

Hayama laughed. "It can't be helped, Eikichi! Reo-nee wants to meet his girlfriend, after all!"

A tick mark appeared on Mibuchi's forehead. "How many times do I tell to not call me that?!" he snapped while lower his voice so people around them won't hear his yell.

However, Hayama ignored Mibuchi and called the waitress, who is wearing a witch hat; who also happened to be Takano. The short-haired girl recognized the three immediately, since they are also well-known like Akashi. But she shrugged it off and took her notes to write down their orders. "One plate of 'Slimy Prawn' and a glass of 'Bloody Rain', please!"

"I'll go with 'Crunchy Eyeballs' and 'Sunset Tears'," Mibuchi ordered next.

"Which one is the meat?" Nebuya asked. The menu's names are all unique, and he can't picture the ones involving meat.

"It's 'Reddish Corpse'. It's some kind of steak," Takano explained. Nebuya hummed and ordered, "I'll take that. Three servings. As for the drink, just bring anything cold."

"_Three servings?" _Takano sweat-dropped at Nebuya's big appetite. After she confirmed their orders, she went behind the curtains and told her classmates who are in charge with the cooking the orders. "Jeez. We are really busy with the business, huh? Many people always pop out," she retorted.

Sakuya who is wearing her Rakuzan uniform approached her friend. "Takano-san. It's time to switch."

"Okay!" Takano gave the notes and her hat to Sakuya who wears it immediately. "By the way, Mibuchi-senpai and his friends are here."

"Mibuchi-senpai? I see." Sakuya nodded at Takano. The short-haired girl then took her leave to take a tour around the school with her other friends.

Her classmates have finished their cooking some minutes later and Sakuya decided to bring the servings to its customers. When she had taken one plate, a hand took over another plate. She glanced behind her to see Akashi without his Rakuzan's blazer and he is wearing a pair of horns. Without words, Akashi also took away the plate in Sakuya's hand which earned a shocked look from the girl.

"This is neither your job nor your role. I told you to stay in the back, didn't I?"

Sakuya was quiet. She is actually being prohibited to help out with the café by Akashi. However, the girl thought she must help out, too. She lied with Takano and the others so she can give a hand to them. But Akashi found her out. "I'm sorry, but I can't stand watching the others doing their things when I am the only one who doesn't do anything."

Akashi sighed. He knows Sakuya is the type of person who likes to help others without being told first. But he prohibited her for a reason, too. "Stay, Sakuya." He told her with his demanding tone.

"I cannot." To his dismay, Sakuya defied him.

"I said you must stay, Sakuya."

"I cannot."

"Sakuya," he called her name once again, this time with more suppression. "Listen to my request only this time. Stay."

Harlequin eyes stared Akashi thoughtfully. Not too long, however, Sakuya nodded. "I will, then." Her hands took a tray with three drinks on it. "After I bring these to Mibuchi-senpai's table."

Akashi sighed again. The girl is stubborn sometimes. But at least, she promised she will stay after that. Akashi followed Sakuya with a tray of foods in hands and approached his teammates' table. Hayama is the first one who spotted the two.

"Akashi! Reo-nee's girlfriend!" the orange-head exclaimed, earning another yell of 'do not call me that' from Mibuchi. Akashi put down the foods on their table, followed by the drinks. When Sakuya wants to go back, he quickly grabs her wrist to make her stay.

"Eh? So Sei-chan and Sa-chan are waiter and waitress?" Mibuchi asked. For him it's unusual for Akashi to be a waiter. He doesn't mind Sakuya is the waitress, though.

"Not really," Akashi remarked. He glanced to Sakuya who gave him a confused look briefly, then turned to Mibuchi. "Reo. Take Sakuya around the school after you are done here."

"Take around?" Mibuchi was confused, but he quickly regained his composure. After all, he will be with his favorite girl later. "I gladly accept it!"

"I know you will," Akashi smirked.

"Then, if Reo-nee has a date later, I will tag along, too!" Hayama exclaimed, earning a dark glare from Mibuchi. The black-haired man doesn't like someone else disturbing his moments with Sakuya. It is his chance to get close with her, after all. "How about it, Eikichi? You want to come, too?"

Nebuya only snorted. "I dun… really… fahve," he told Hayama with his mouth full.

"Please finish your food first before talking, Nebuya-senpai. It's impolite."

Sakuya's usual deadpan preaching silenced the three Uncrowned Kings. The three looked to the girl in disbelief. They won't raise a word for a long time until Hayama burst-out laughing while smacking Nebuya's back; making him choked his food. The students in the café are looking at the orange-head with confused look on their face. "T-t-the way you said it with such expression was… PFFTTT! TOO DAMN CUTE!"

Mibuchi also laughed. "Oh, Sa-chan! It's the first time someone preaches Nebuya and he cannot retort it! What a feel!"

Well, yeah. For Mibuchi and Hayama, seeing Nebuya was dumbstruck when someone's preaching him is indeed a rare thing. The dark-skinned guy usually ignores the sermons involving his rude attitude; mostly from Mibuchi.

"But still! The way she said it… it was so serious but in the same time… PFFT!"

Nebuya snapped at the two. "Can you two stop laughing?! And Kotarou, STOP SMACKING ME SO HARD!"

Akashi cleared his throat. The three stop their bickering abruptly and looked up to their captain. Akashi was smiling, a _really_ sweet smile. "Enjoy your food _calmly_, will you?"

For the first time, the three Uncrowned Kings sync together.

Akashi Seijurou really is like a demon in disguise.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Sakuya broke the ice. She tilted her head, making Mibuchi flushed. The black-haired man then waved his hand. "No, it's nothing wrong, Sa-chan. I will fetch you after I finish the meal, okay?"

The brown-haired girl only nodded and let herself being dragged away by Akashi. When they arrived at the back, Sakuya decided to ask her inquiry. "Why did you say that to Mibuchi-senpai, Akashi-san? I even didn't make any arrangement with him," she implied on when Akashi told Mibuchi to take her around without even gave the time for the girl to think about it first.

"It can't be helped. If I let you stay in here, you will probably do things without my permission like before."

"But I already promised you."

"And will end up helping out again," Akashi retorted, which earned a frown look from Sakuya. He guessed it right. "Just spend these three days exploring the school. Leave the booth to our classmates. After all, I already let Hikaru to handle all of them. We only need to focus on our last event."

In the end, Sakuya only nodded reluctantly. Akashi chuckled at that. He raised his hand and caressed her cheek. "You don't have to be that dejected, Sakuya."

"Am I?"

Akashi moved his hand to pat Sakuya's shoulder. "Yes, you are."

"Is that so?" A moment later, Sakuya then took her cell from her blazer pocket. "Excuse me. Could I take a photo of you, Akashi-san?"

Akashi blinked. Why on earth Sakuya wants to take his photo? "Before I say yes, can I know the reason why?"

"Because you are wearing your horns," there was a slight pause, until Sakuya continued again. "And you're looking dashing right now."

That compliment sure makes Akashi stunned. The fact that Sakuya always speaks out her true feelings with her blank face, he always feels butterflies flutter in his stomach. What an absurd feeling indeed.

"So, can I?" she asked again to make sure. Akashi nodded at her, which the girl immediately snapped a photo of him. Sakuya inspects the photo, and nodded to herself. "It turns out very nice."

"Let me see the result." Akashi asked and Sakuya gave her cell to the red-head. There he can see himself wearing his horns and an unexpected look coming from him.

Akashi is smiling proudly.

But he noticed that smile was formed not because he was being photographed. His heterochromatic eyes then stare at Sakuya's harlequin eyes.

Ah, that feeling again, he thought.

"Akashi-san?"

"_I can't say it for sure."_ Akashi gave back the phone to its owner's hand. "Do not dare to delete that picture, Sakuya."

"Why should I do that?" the girl tilted her head innocently. "I will always treasure the pictures I take, including yours too, Akashi-san."

Akashi can only chuckle at Sakuya.

"How honest and straightforward lady you are."

"Oh, by the way," Akashi gestured Sakuya to continue. "I told you many times before; please respect your senpais, Akashi-san. It's impolite to call them without honorific."

He chuckled again. For no reason, Akashi doesn't get bored of getting the well-mannered girl's preaching.

* * *

Three days have passed. The monster café turns out to be a great success due to its fast service, comfortable place, and delicious menus provided. With that, it's already being settled that The Emperor's class will win 'The Most Favorite Booth' title that will be announced on the last day of the school festival. People can't picture his class won't win; after all Akashi is Akashi. He always wins at everything.

Today is the 31st October; meaning today is a Halloween's Day. Since it's also Saturday, some of the student's relatives are visiting Rakuzan to enjoy the remaining events that will last until dusk; one of the events is including The Next Miss Rakuzan. As for the grand event itself, it will be commenced in the afternoon at 1 p.m.

Akashi who has wore his demon king costume is waiting patiently for Sakuya to finish changing with the help of Takano, Yuzume, and Katagiri behind the curtains in his class. The time is 12.20 p.m., still much time before the event begins. When he spotted his reflection on the big mirror borrowed from the drama class, he can see himself is wearing the same horns like the ones he has on Wednesday, a long black one-piece with gold Baroque details on its chest and the tip of its long sleeves, a long black pants, a pair of black leather shoes, and a pair of black gloves. All of his garments are black - including his cloak – with some gold details. His fiery red hair matches perfectly with the dark color. He smirks. Yuzume's mother really did a pleasant job designing his costume.

A moment later, he heard the girls' scream from the other side, and followed by Sakuya's preaching about 'do not yell loudly to me'. It seems Sakuya has done changing. His guess is clarified when Takano and Yuzume drag Sakuya out and let the girl see her reflection in the mirror.

Sakuya is in her goddess costume; a long, sleeveless white gown reaching her feet made from silk, a pair of brown gladiator shoes, in addition with gold accessories on her arms. She is also wearing her long, wavy snow white blonde wig reaching her waist; which blends well with her pale skin. Some small *red roses are tucked in her wig. Her appearance is contrasting to Akashi's dark attire.

"You're so stunning, Sakuya-chan!" Takano exclaimed. The short-haired girl hugs her friend and more squealing echoing inside the classroom.

"It's cold here," Sakuya muttered. She is wearing a sleeveless gown, after all. And it's autumn already.

Akashi approached his partner to look more closely to her face. Sakuya is wearing a light makeup; only a bit of mascara on her eyelashes and a gloss of nude pink lipstick on her small lips. Her face is also covered with the decorative gold mask she bought at the antique shop last Tuesday.

"Ah, Akashi-san," Sakuya turned her head to see the red-head. She cannot move around because Takano still hugs her.

"Just bear with it for a while," Akashi told her; implying to her complaint of the cold air. A moment later, he chuckled. "You are indeed beautiful with that outfit, Sakuya."

"Thank you," Sakuya responded with gratitude, still with her deadpan expression. "You are also handsome, Akashi-san."

Katagiri then rushed in with a camera in her hands. "Let me take a picture of you two!" she exclaimed in glee.

Akashi chuckled again. "Shall we?" he offered his gloved hand to Sakuya who accepted his hand nonchalantly. Takano released her embrace to give space to the two, and she rushed behind Katagiri and Yuzume's side.

"I don't know what kind of pose you want me to use, Katagiri-san," Sakuya implied.

Katagiri shook her head. "Just act naturally with Akashi-san."

Sakuya then feels herself being pulled into Akashi's embrace. The taller man encircles her waist with his left arm while the other hand grabs her chin; pulling her head upwards a little. The girl gasped when Akashi closed the distance between their face, but quickly covered it with her blank look.

"Is this how we act naturally to each other, Akashi-san?"

"Of course not," he replied. "Why not use this opportunity to feel the personality of our own role?"

Sakuya gave him a thoughtful look. He continued again, "Aphrodite is sure loved by many; gods, humans, or maybe demons, too." He then smirked. "The Demon King is powerful, ruthless, and will do anything to gain what he wants. Right, my impassive Aphrodite?"

Another squeals echoed in the room, practically from Takano and Yuzume. The two flushed seeing the scene before them. As for Katagiri, she can only snap her camera to her content. It was an interesting material, after all.

"Let me spill the fact. There are no demons mentioned in Aphrodite's legend." Sakuya remarked monotonously.

"I said maybe earlier, right?" Akashi released his embrace. "We should go to the school hall to join the other participants." The red-head offered his hand again to Sakuya. "Shall we go now, Aphrodite?"

Sakuya accepted his hand the second time impassively. "Yes, *Maou-sama."

* * *

Sakuya read the paper she received from one of the committee. It is consisted of ten riddles indicating the exact places of where the pumpkins she and Akashi must find in an hour. Much to her surprise, Akashi knows the answer easily and she lets him leads the way. The two already found seven pumpkins from the seven riddles given, meaning they must find the remaining three said-pumpkins.

"We are the only ones who find seven pumpkins in twenty minutes," she said, earning a nod from Akashi who is beside her. While they are walking, they passed some people who are in awe with the two's appearance. They are fascinated with Akashi; who is already good-looking from the start and in addition of his Demon King's role, he is more dashing. But they are also curious with the girl beside him. They don't know she is Sakuya they are talking about. The mask and the wig sure are covering her identity. Even Mibuchi who handles the grand event didn't recognize Sakuya first, not until the man looked twice; shocking him.

"What is the next riddle, Sakuya?"

"Hm…" Sakuya read the eighth riddle aloud so Akashi can hear her. "'You cannot find me, because I am covering myself with myself'. What does that mean?"

"It means there are many 'me' and the real 'me' is beneath them," Akashi explained with ease. "If you notice from days before; when you were taking a tour with the others for the last three days, you will find a class with their bazaar booth, I assume?"

"Yes," Sakuya replied. "That means it's in that class? But they already cleaned up from yesterday, didn't they?"

"No. What I want you to realize is one of the things they put on their main display for three days."

"One of their things they put for three days?"

Akashi and Sakuya then arrived in front of storage building located behind the school's main building. The door is still closed; meaning no one has reached the eighth riddle yet. Akashi opened the door and let Sakuya inside after he turned on the lights. The storage room is full of boxes and some gears from clubs. Sakuya inspected the room until she found out what Akashi has meant earlier.

"A *Matryoshka." Sakuya showed the medium-sized doll made from wood to Akashi. The red-head nodded in approval. _"So that is why Akashi-san wanted me to take a tour around the school since Wednesday. He knows I have sharp observation."_

"They put a Matryoshka on display, but they never sell it because the committee asked them," Akashi explained again. "Open it, Sakuya. Find the pumpkin."

Without words, Sakuya opened the doll; revealing another doll inside, but smaller. She opened it again and again until the tiniest one left. When she opened it, a small gold-colored pumpkin was inside. She took it and showed it to Akashi who smirked.

"A golden pumpkin means… double points?" Sakuya remembered the rules given by the committee before the event started. If they find a golden pumpkin, the total pumpkins they got in the end will be doubled.

"It seems the eight riddle is a special case, then." Akashi remarked.

"But, why must it be in the storage room? You also seem to know the Matryoshka was put in here, Akashi-san."

"It's because storage room is the place people rarely visit, thus it's a perfect place for hiding, and I know everything."

Sakuya gave Akashi her blank gaze. "Akashi-san, you are too full of yourself, you know?"

"I told you before, right?" Akashi smirked. "Since I always win, I am always right."

The girl decided to shrug it off. Sometimes she doesn't understand Akashi at all. "The ninth riddle, 'You are not allowed to go inside. I said, you are not allowed to go inside!'." Sakuya looked to Akashi. "Is it the restroom?" She guessed her answer, which earned a nod from Akashi. "Which restroom?"

"Try to read the sentence again and you will find out."

Sakuya reread the riddle again, and she finally figured out the meaning. "The boy's restroom, I assume?"

"Great," Akashi praised her. "The 'you' is said in how a man addresses others, while the 'I' is said in how a man addresses himself. Since he said it twice, means it's the boy's restroom on the second floor."

"Then we shall go there."

After Sakuya put back the Matryoshka on its place, the two went out from the storage building and walked their way to the main building. They ascended the stairs, passed some people, until they arrived to their destination. Akashi stepped inside while Sakuya waited for him outside. Not too long, Akashi found the ninth pumpkin inside a sink and went back to fetch Sakuya.

"The last one, 'Emily Brontë, seventh from the right'." Sakuya read aloud the last riddle. This time, Akashi let his partner to guess the answer. He knows Sakuya understand the riddle well, since she is a member of library committee, thus the answer is, "The library, huh? The next one is in the 'Gothic Fiction' section, between the sixth and the eighth books from the right."

Sakuya entered the library, followed by Akashi behind. The red-head watched Sakuya walked to one of the sections of the shelves and browsed the books one by one. The girl then found an empty space between the books and found another pumpkin lying around. She picked it up; and now they have collected all the pumpkins faster than the other teams.

"Since we have collected the tenth of them, should we go back to the school hall?" Sakuya asked Akashi who had put off his long cloak. The redhead approached Sakuya and without words, put the cloak around the girl's small shoulders. His action earned a confused look from Sakuya.

"Aren't you cold without your cloak, Akashi-san?"

"Do not mind me," Akashi said while wrapping the cloak to cover Sakuya's bare collarbone. "You are the one who is cold. You always rubbed your arms and shoulders absentmindedly when we were walking."

"Did I?" Sakuya titled her head.

"Yes, you did." From that close distance, Akashi can smell vanilla emitted from the girl. "Are you wearing a perfume, Sakuya?"

Sakuya shook her head. "I see," Akashi remarked. Bluntly, he leaned closer to Sakuya to smell the vanilla again. _"What a sweet fragrant."_

_Making him wants to crave her smell more._

"You are too close, Akashi-san."

"Pardon me." Akashi leaned back. "You smell so sweet, makes me want to devour you, Aphrodite."

His teasing tone only earned a sigh from Sakuya. "Maou-sama is really eager to consume me that bad? Unfortunately, I have to refuse. I am not edible."

Akashi chuckled. Oh, how cute can the girl be? "Sakuya," Akashi caressed the said-girl's cheek with his gloved hand. "After this, do you mind me being your official friend?" He stated. He felt he needs to ask her now.

Sakuya gave the Demon King her confused look. "What do you mean, Akashi-san?"

"I want to know more about you," Akashi honestly remarked. "You always amuse me in every ways possible, Sakuya. You know me so well, but I do not know much about you. I need to crave whatever is hidden in those eyes of yours."

"_I am addicted to your gaze, Sakuya."_

"You're wrong, Akashi-san. I do not know you that much, too," Sakuya retorted, still with her expressionless look. "I don't know what you mean about 'amusing you', however I do not mind being your friend, Akashi-san."

"I see," Akashi grinned. For some reasons, he feels satisfied. "Then, be prepared to bare every secret you hide from me, Sakuya."

"I'm sorry, but I never hide any secrets from you, Akashi-san."

"You actually did," Akashi gestured Sakuya to follow him. He decided to go back to the school hall and wait for the other teams to finish. _"To the point is the first time I failed to notice your redeeming qualities."_

* * *

The school festival has reached its end.

Turns out, class 1-A indeed earns the title 'The Most Favorite Booth', in addition with Akashi-Sakuya team won the last event without any difficulties. The students of class 1-A cheered for the two's winning after Akashi received the prize from the committee. The Emperor smiled proudly. He is absolute, so he too must win in this particular event, too.

"Sa-chan! Congratulation!" Mibuchi approached his favorite girl and raised the girl into the air. They spun around until Mibuchi stopped and still hugging Sakuya's waist to his chest. Sakuya supported herself by pinning onto her senpai's shoulders. "I know you and Sei-chan will win!"

"Thank you, Mibuchi-senpai," she smiled, making Mibuchi blushed.

"Oh~ How can you be so cute, Sa-chan? I feel like I want to hug you more~"

"Is that so?" Sakuya then landed on the ground after Mibuchi put her down.

"Jeez," suddenly, Katagiri whined. She is holding a camera. Behind her, Takano and Yuzume were all flushed. "Urenomiya, you should be longer with Mibuchi-senpai, you know? I want to take your picture being hugged by him!"

"Oh. You want to take pictures?" Mibuchi asked and earned a nod from the three girls. The man smiled afterwards. Without warnings, Mibuchi encircled his arms around Sakuya's waist from behind. He bent forward to lean his face near Sakuya's. "Do you mind if I do this with you, Sa-chan?"

"I don't mind-" Sakuya was interrupted when the black-haired man gave her a kiss on her left cheek; making the girls squealed. Katagiri quickly snapped her camera to take as much photos as she likes until Mibuchi withdrew his lips from the girl's soft skin and smiled brightly.

"I'm sorry, Sa-chan. You're too adorable. I can't help myself to give you a kiss."

The said-girl raised her left arm and put it on her cheek; feeling the warmth of Mibuchi's lips still lingers. Not too long afterwards, she can feel both her cheeks are getting warmer.

Sakuya is blushing.

That expression made her three friends gaped. Of course, for Takano, Yuzume, and Katagiri, seeing the deadpan Sakuya blushing is such a rare sight. Mibuchi, too, also shocked to see it.

As for Akashi, he can only smirk from afar. _"So she can show that kind of expression, too."_

"Eh? What happened?" Hayama who is near Akashi along with Nebuya noticed the slight change in the girl's look.

Akashi shook his head. "We should not interrupt Reo's time with Sakuya." He warned Hayama who wanted to approach Mibuchi. Hayama ended up pouting.

"Oi, Kotarou." Nebuya grabbed Hayama's collar to not make him escape. "Just let them be, will you? Anyway, let's grab something to eat."

"But I'm not hungry…" reluctantly, Hayama tagged along with Nebuya. After the two were out of his sight, Akashi decided to go change into his uniform. It's already dawn, after all.

"Sei-chan!" From behind, Mibuchi called his captain. Akashi turned around to see Mibuchi is walking towards him with Sakuya in the man's embrace. It seems Mibuchi carried her along the way. "Are you going to change?" Akashi nodded at him. "Then, Sa-chan will, too. I'm going to send her home after that."

"There is no need for you to trouble yourself sending me home, Mibuchi-senpai," Sakuya retorted, but only received a shook from Mibuchi. Sakuya sighed. "Thank you, Mibuchi-senpai. And, could you please put me down? I can walk by myself."

Mibuchi laughed. "I'm sorry, Sa-chan." The man put Sakuya down, much to the girl's relief. "I'll be waiting for you at the gates, Sa-chan!" He waved to Akashi and Sakuya who are walking to their classroom to change.

After they arrived in their classroom, Sakuya immediately rushed behind the falling curtains. The girl doesn't want to make Mibuchi waits for her too long. As for Akashi, he silently took off his costume one by one and put on his uniform completely with his tie and blazer. After he put off his horns, Sakuya went out from the curtains with her uniform, too. She brought a plastic bag in her hand, probably her costumes and wig. She also already took off her mask, too, revealing her bare face.

"Here's your cloak and a plastic bag for you," Sakuya gave Akashi the cloak with another plastic bag to put his costumes inside. Akashi muttered a 'thank you' and put in his costumes tidily.

"I heard you're going home with Reo?" Akashi asked, ignoring the piercing look from Sakuya.

"Yes, I am. And please use honorific when addressing your upperclassmen, Akashi-san."

The redhead only chuckled. "Pardon me." He raised his bare hand to caress her left cheek. "How did it feel? Being kissed by Reo earlier?"

For the second time, Sakuya blushed again. Remembering that particular memory makes her cheeks red. She doesn't know how to react that time. "It's… a little soothing and gentle at the same time."

"Is that so?" Akashi smiled to her. "Your cheeks are brightly red, you know?"

Sakuya immediately backed away from Akashi and covered her face with her palms. "Please don't tease me, Akashi-san."

"I am not teasing you. In fact," Akashi took a step forward and pulled away Sakuya's hands from her face; revealing her flushed look. "You look endearing when you're blushing like that."

Sakuya keeps silent. She doesn't know if she should retort or let it be. The man in front of her is smiling proudly to her; Akashi is telling his honest remark. Much to her ignorance, her cheeks are getting redder and warmer. Akashi chuckled at her. "You are not used with being complimented, Sakuya? It's contrasting to how you always complement people with that expressionless look of yours."

"I apologize. I don't know how to react with that," Sakuya remarked honestly.

"I don't mind." Akashi patted Sakuya's head. "Should you be going now? Reo is waiting for you at the gates, isn't he?"

Hearing Mibuchi's name, Sakuya regained her composure and nodded to Akashi. She grabbed her bag and went to the class door. "I shall take my leave. See you on Monday, Akashi-san."

"However," Akashi waited for Sakuya to continue. "Please use honorific when you address Mibuchi-senpai, Akashi-san."

"_This again?" _Akashi shook his head.

"Also, thank you for today, Akashi-san." Sakuya bowed to Akashi. When she straightened herself, she gave the redhead her grateful smile. "I have a lot of fun these days with you and the others. Thank you."

Akashi nodded at her, and the girl immediately left the classroom; leaving Akashi alone. Akashi couldn't hear her light footsteps again. He then peered over the window; seeing Mibuchi welcomed Sakuya's arrival and the two walked together to Sakuya's place.

He sighed. He leaned to the window and crossed his arms. He was tired from all these festival days, but at the same time he felt something nostalgia; something that he hasn't felt for so long.

"_I have a lot of fun these days with you and the others. Thank you."_

Sakuya's voice echoed in his mind, along with her smile. He reminisced about his discovery on Sakuya's another traits; her brilliant smile and her embarrassed look, and her different appearance by being a goddess.

He also discovered another thing about himself, too.

"_It's… a little soothing and gentle in the same way."_

The way he caressed Sakuya's cheek, the way he embraced her, the way he smelled her scent; all of them without his consent…

"I, too, feel the same way with you, Sakuya."

For the first time, Akashi Seijurou feels glad he becomes Sakuya's friend. Official friend.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_*red roses = Aphrodite is usually symbolized with roses. And since she's with Akashi, I choose the red one_

_*Maou-sama = the Japanese for 'demon king'_

_*Matryoshka = a set of wooden dolls of decreasing size placed one inside the other_

Happy Halloween's Day!

This special chapter is longer than the others, huh? Also, too many days have passed with only this one chapter! Hoho, maybe because it's a special event? I will be making this special chapter in the future, too. I have fun writing the story.

Speaking of which, I spent a week reread my chapters, and I realized I have a lot of mistakes to the point some parts are confusing (I even forgot that Mibuchi called Sakuya 'Sa-chan', and somehow I changed it to 'Saku-chan' absentmindedly). Forgive me for that. I fixed the chapters, so if you have time to reread all of that, I'll be glad. Hope some parts won't confuse you!

Turns out, Akashi and Sakuya are officially friends! Congratulation for you two! But, it's just the beginning, dear Akashi Seijurou. You will experience more and more unexpected things in the future… or not. And Mibuchi, you're so sly, aren't you? Taking your chance to kiss Sakuya, hohoho!

Anyway, I give my grateful thanks to **KHRLover1997** for giving me your wonderful suggestion! Thank you very much, dear! Also, thank you for those who favorite and follow Alluring Gaze this far! Thank you for the reviews, too!

The next chapter will be up soon. I don't know how fast the 'soon' is, well… all I can say is just wait, okay?

Have a nice day, everyone! Please review if you have time!


	7. Discovery

**Kuroko no Basuke is copyrighted by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Give him the best regards for creating this great manga!**

**The OCs are mine.**

**Warning: Akashi x OC. Later on it will be Midorima x OC, but the main story is focused on Akashi.**

* * *

**Alluring Gaze**

Chapter 07

Discovery

It's 5.50 a.m. As usual, Sakuya awoke a little bit earlier than the appointed time she had set in her clock. She doesn't know why, though. She feels like she should open her eyes or she will miss something.

"And today is Sunday, too…" Sakuya muttered in her breath. At the same time, she reminisced the times when she was in junior high. Her strict dorm lady always woke up her students with her annoying, loud voice every 7 a.m. Since then, Sakuya decided to use an alarm clock to wake up before the dorm lady will; leading it to her habit until now.

The brown-haired girl turned off the clock's alarm, raised herself from the bed, and tidied up her bed sheets. She decided to take a bath. It has been a long time since she took one.

When she walked past her study desk, she noticed the calendar hanged up next to it. She inspected it for long, until she flipped over the page to a new month; revealing the text 'November'.

Sakuya sighed. "Autumn is going to end soon."

* * *

Knock!

Sakuya stopped sipping her milk tea when she heard someone had knocked the door of her apartment. She glanced to the door, then to the clock hanging on the wall. "It's still 6.35 a.m. I wonder who it is."

Yeah, for someone like Sakuya, welcoming a guest early in the morning is a rare sight. If it's Takano, she can't believe it. Her short-haired friend won't visit her apartment in the morning. Yuzume and Katagiri are included, too. The three still asleep in that time, especially weekends. For them, weekends are used to lie in the bed until noon.

Well, not for Sakuya. Habit is hard to kill, isn't it?

"Is it the postman?" Sakuya guessed. If it's her usual postman, then she doesn't have any suspicions. The girl sometimes receives letters from her relatives in England, but most of them are from her aunt in Tokyo. Although technology is already progressed greatly, they still use letters rather than emails. For them - including Sakuya - words conveyed in a letter are meaningful. "But, he always put the letters in the mailbox. Why suddenly knock the door?"

Putting her thoughts aside, Sakuya got up from the sofa and walked towards the door. She grabbed the handle and clicked it open; only to find a red-haired man wearing a black t-shirt underneath his Rakuzan's jersey, a white basketball shorts, and a pair of basketball shoes. He slings his sport bag on his shoulder. When their eyes met, a chuckle could be heard from the man's mouth.

"It seems I was right to come here first," Akashi remarked; feeling amused.

"Akashi… san?" Sakura rolled her eyes. She didn't expect the redhead to visit her apartment, especially in the morning on Sunday. However, "How do you know where I live?"

Without words, Akashi showed his phone and gave it to the girl to look. There, Sakuya found a message from Mibuchi, written,_ 'You want to visit Sa-chan? Her address is at XXXXX. Say hi to her for me, Sei-chan!'_

"I see," Sakuya nodded to herself. Turns out, Mibuchi told Akashi her address. She returned the phone to Akashi. "Is there anything you need here, Akashi-san?"

"I want to visit your place," Akashi said. "It seems I discover something new from you today." Sakuya blinked; didn't understand what Akashi meant. "You are an early riser, Sakuya."

"It's a habit from my times in England," she remarked. "And you too, Akashi-san. Are you going to practice even on Sundays?"

Akashi nodded. "So, can I come in?"

"Ah, pardon me." Sakuya let Akashi inside and closed the door. After Akashi put off his shoes to the shoes rack and borrowed Sakuya's slipper, he walked in and settled himself in the living room. He inspected his surroundings; Sakuya's apartment is quite large, simple, and comfortable. On the coffee table, he spotted a cup of tea belonged to Sakuya. He smiled; remembering on how Sakuya really loves that particular drink. His eyes also spotted a stack of thick books near two bookshelves on the corner.

"You really love books so much, to the point you really don't know where to place them," Akashi retorted, earning a sigh from Sakuya who has placed his tea on the coffee table and sat the opposite of him.

"If I have time, I will buy a new bookshelf," Sakuya responded.

Akashi took his tea and sipped it, while his heterochromatic eyes observed Sakuya's appearance. The girl is wearing a maroon long-sleeved V-neck sweater, a khaki shorts, and a black leggings. Her brown hair is tied in high ponytail. Akashi put back the cup on its plate. "Are you going somewhere after this?"

"Yes. I am going to visit the market to buy necessary needs."

"When?"

"At 12 p.m."

"I see. Mind if I come along?"

Sakuya blinked. "I don't mind, but Akashi-san is going to have practice later, right?"

"Yes. It will be finished at 11 a.m., so I do have much time to spent with you after that," Akashi smirked. "You do not have anything to do right now, I assume?" which earned a nod from Sakuya. "Why don't you come with me to practice and watch us, Sakuya?" Akashi offered.

"Am I going to disturb you and your teammates?"

Akashi shook his head. "You're going to watch from the bench, so you won't disturb anybody there."

Sakuya was in deep thoughts. She is not interested with basketball, but she is slightly curious with how Akashi handles his team, even though he's only a first-year. She is curious with how his teammates do whatever Akashi has told them to without questions when Akashi accompanied her to meet Mibuchi in the first gym.

She is also curious with Akashi's Emperor Eye and its uses in basketball. Why does his golden eye called the Emperor Eye, and where he has gotten it?

"I will go, then. Watching Akashi-san plays basketball is intriguing me somehow."

"Oh?" Akashi leered. "Though practice will start at 9 a.m., we're going to the school gym now. You don't mind waiting for my teammates at the gym?"

Sakuya nodded. "Then please excuse me. I will take my bag first." Sakuya got up from the sofa and hurried upstairs; fetching her bag. Akashi patiently waited for her while finishing his tea and his eyes caught two small photos near the vase. He took both of them and inspected them; one photo of Sakuya's family, the other one of Sakuya with a boy.

"_Sakuya's father and mother…"_ Akashi eyed the couple who is hugging little Sakuya. Like Sakuya said to him the other day, her father has brown hair and her mother has green eyes. The couple is smiling in the photo, although Sakuya is expressionless as ever. _"I thought she's expressionless because of her parent's accident, but I was wrong. She is already like that from the beginning, hm?"_

His eyes then trailed to the next photo; a boy wearing a black beanie and black-rimmed glasses is holding hands with Sakuya. Akashi can't clearly see the boy's face because he is looking away from the camera. And as usual, Sakuya is expressionless. Akashi chuckled at that. _"Is this boy the one Takano Rika mentioned? Ryouhei, hm?"_

After putting back the photos to their usual spot, Sakuya descended the stair with a small sling bag and she is wearing a black jacket. The girl took the cups to the sink and washed them before wearing her brown ankle boots. Akashi put back the slippers and wore his shoes back, and the two went out from the apartment after Sakuya locked the door. The two made their way to the school by walking, since the distance from Sakuya's apartment to Rakuzan is quite near.

Like the first time they walked together, there is no conversation between them. It's because the two of them are not the types to initiate a conversation. It's awkward somehow, but for Akashi, he enjoys the silent atmosphere. As long as he is with Sakuya, he doesn't mind.

"Akashi-san," suddenly Sakuya called out his name. "Could I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Where do you live?"

Akashi blinked. He doesn't expect the stoic girl to ask his place. "My house in Tokyo."

His answer earned a shocked look from Sakuya. "That is far away from Kyoto."

"Of course. I have to use train to get here," Akashi explained. "If I finish practice until late, I usually spend the night at Reo's place."

"Practice until night…" Sakuya rubbed her chin. "You really are passionate towards basketball, Akashi-san."

"Passionate?" Akashi shrugged. "I cannot say it's a passion, but rather basketball is a way to improve myself, both in physical and intellectual."

Sakuya tilted her head innocently. "Really?"

Akashi halted his walk to glance at Sakuya, who also stopped walking. "You're expecting another answer from me?"

"Not really… for now. Maybe I will ask this question again some time," Sakuya remarked honestly.

The redhead sighed. Just what is the girl expecting? "Trying to hide something from me, Sakuya?"

"I can't say it is hiding something." The two continued their walk. "It's… waiting for the right time to seek the answer."

The way Sakuya said it with her thoughtful eyes amused Akashi. He is really eager to know what Sakuya will seek from him. "I'll be waiting, then."

The two then arrived at Rakuzan's first gym. Akashi took his spare key and unlocked the double doors and let Sakuya inside first before closing the doors. The gym is really empty. No one has arrived yet. Akashi put down his sport bag on the bench and took off his jersey. He then gestured Sakuya to sit on the bench while he is doing some stretching.

When Sakuya was watching Akashi silently, she spotted a rack of basketballs under the ring. She then saw Akashi took one of the balls and dribbled it along the court until he shot it into the net. The redhead did the same pattern again and the ball was always in; none of his shots were missed. Sakuya was amazed. She praised the redhead's speed and accuracy.

"Sakuya," Akashi called the girl from the court. "Do you mind being my partner for passing practice for a while?"

"Passing?" With no hesitation, Sakuya approached Akashi who pointed her to stand in front of him a few inches. "Just stand there and be prepared to take my pass. You know the stance from the P.E. class, right?" Akashi demanded which earned a nod from the girl who was already in her stance; her arms in front of her chest and she bent forward. Akashi quickly passed the ball to Sakuya who received it with ease.

"Good. Now, I want you to pass the ball back to me and I will do the same to you while running. You don't need to move around in that spot. Just adjust your position."

"I'll do my best." Sakuya passed back the ball with both of her hands to Akashi and the redhead began running; circling Sakuya. He passed the ball again to Sakuya with adding a little force. The girl received it but somehow she staggered; noticed by Akashi. Before he asked if she was okay, Sakuya already passed back the ball to him. "Do not mind me, Akashi-san. I was not prepared earlier," Sakuya assured him; answering his unspoken question.

Akashi knows Sakuya doesn't like to move much; from how she dwells in P.E. lesson. The girl even admits she is at her peak when it comes to that particular subject. Although she is not very good in sports, Sakuya has a well understanding to the basics. With it, she overcomes her inability; just like now. She understands how to pass and how to receive the ball. That fact makes Akashi somehow proud of her. "Be prepared for the next one, Sakuya. I won't go easy on you."

"Bring it on," she told him monotonously, making Akashi chuckled at her blunt answer. The redhead started running again and he passed the ball to Sakuya with so much force than before. Sakuya readied herself to catch the ball, and she finally caught it.

And she fell to the floor while hugging the ball.

Akashi was sweat-dropped.

"_It's important to know the basics, but you also need strength to do that…"_ He approached Sakuya who was still on the floor and crouched. "Are you hurt anywhere, Sakuya?"

Sakuya showed both of her palms to Akashi; they were red. "Your passes are too strong, Akashi-san. My palms are hurting."

"You should tell me if I was too forceful earlier," Akashi sighed. "How stubborn can you be?" He grabbed Sakuya's wrist and helped her lifted herself up.

"I thought I could bear the force earlier. Turns out I couldn't."

Akashi sighed again. "Wait here. I'll bring ice to alleviate your palms."

Akashi rushed to the locker room to take an ice pack and came back to give it to Sakuya. The girl grabbed the ice pack while waiting for the redness to disappear. "If you're done, just put the ice pack on the bench and wait there," Akashi demanded.

"I apologize for causing you trouble," Sakuya stated, but Akashi shook his head. "You're not troubling at all, Sakuya. It was my fault for not noticing your low strength. I forgot you're not a man, too." He said the last part with a teasing tone, since Sakuya has a deep voice similar to a man.

Sakuya blinked at that, and she gave her piercing gaze to Akashi. "Please do not tease me, Akashi-san."

Akashi only chuckled. "Pardon me," and he caressed her cheek. Somehow that action becomes a habit for the redhead. "I just love to tease you, Sakuya."

Without words, Sakuya leaned away from Akashi's hand and she went back to the bench; cooling her palms. Akashi smiled to her again, and he continued his dribbling and shooting practice until his teammates come.

* * *

Sakuya thought back to yesterday, when she and Akashi wore costumes for the grand event of the school's festival.

For some reasons, Sakuya thought she was right to suggest Akashi to become a demon king. Other than his leadership aura and beautiful, sharp eyes, Sakuya implied another fact to one Akashi Seijurou.

The fact that his teammates were almost dying from the hellish training given by their captain.

"I was right. Akashi-san is really suitable to be a great Demon King," she muttered. She was impressed, but at the same time, felt sorry for Akashi's teammates. Right now they are taking a break from the training and sweating endlessly. They are also still trying to catch their breaths. Her eyes then trailed to Akashi who is standing near her holding a board with a paper on it; probably the list of menus they will execute later. The man is also sweating, but not as tired as his teammates. She moved her gaze to the three Uncrowned Kings who assembled together in semicircle. The three are also sweating, but not as tired as the others. As expected of the regular team of Rakuzan. The four's stamina are monstrous.

Speaking of team, where is the fifth man?

"Sa-chan~" Mibuchi waved his hand to Sakuya and smiled brightly when the girl looked at him.

Akashi smiled at the particular reaction shown from Mibuchi. The black-haired guy really likes Sakuya that much. "Reo likes you so much, Sakuya."

The said girl blinked, but when she wanted to retort, Akashi quickly cut in before she will preach him about honorific. "Why don't you talk to him for a while? He seems eager to spend his time with you."

Sakuya shook her head. "There's no need. I will talk to him after practice. I don't want to disturb his break time."

"Really?" When Akashi turned his head, he saw Mibuchi approached the two with a wide grin across his face.

"Sa-chan. Are you bored?" Mibuchi asked his favorite girl. He leaned forward so he could hear her low voice.

"Actually, I am," Sakuya stated. The girl doesn't find the fun watching the basketball practice, since she is also not interested with that particular sport. "I'm only watching the rest of you practice, and now I know something."

The black-haired man blinked. "You know something? What is it?"

As impassive as she is, Sakuya deadpanned, "Akashi-san and the term 'demon king' are alike."

Suddenly, the gym was filled with silence. The aura around the members of basketball team was tensed up. No one dares to raise a voice. They only sweat and pray that they will come out from the gym alive after practice, while in the same time shouting in their head, _"JUST WHAT DID YOU SAY TO AKASHI, GIRL?!"_

"_S-Sa-chan…"_ Mibuchi cried in his mind. He knows Sakuya is the type to speak out her mind, but he never thought that it will be _that_ blunt. _"I shouldn't ask earlier…" _the man lamented.

Sakuya who felt the atmosphere suddenly changed, tilted her head in confusion. "Did I say something wrong?"

"_YES, YOU DID!" _All the guys in the gym shouted in unison in their head.

Akashi then sighed, making his teammates paled. They lowered their head, not wanting to see what will happen next. It's risky.

"Sakuya," Akashi called the girl with his dark tone. Everyone was panicked. The moment they heard that kind of tone, the result would be… worse.

"Yes?" Sakuya turned her head to see Akashi was looking at her with an unreadable expression. Mibuchi who was still standing near the two recognized that look; Akashi was scheming something. The black-haired guy froze on his spot, waiting for the outcome.

Much to Mibuchi's surprise, his captain smirked and responded, "If you keep faltering me, I won't be able to hold myself to devour you."

"_Sei-chan?"_ Mibuchi was confused. What did Akashi mean with his words?

"I already told you yesterday, Akashi-san. I am not edible," and that was the reply Sakuya provided to the redhead. Akashi shook his head, and absentmindedly caressed the girl's soft cheek without uttering any words. Mibuchi was dumbstruck. He didn't believe the scene before him.

Since when did Akashi act gentle towards Sakuya?

And finally he realized it. "Don't tell me…" Mibuchi muttered; noticed by Akashi. The redhead smirked to him in satisfaction.

"That is why I told you to ask Sakuya about it, Reo. Although," Akashi moved his hand to pat Sakuya's head gently. "She didn't have the answer that time. She is that type of girl, after all."

"What did you mean, Akashi-san? I don't understand." Sakuya retorted. "And please use honorific when you're addressing Mibuchi-senpai."

Akashi chuckled. "Pardon me."

For that instance, Mibuchi Reo finally found the answer for the 'bet' he indirectly made with The Emperor. And with that realization, the black-haired man smiled in relief.

He was glad Akashi met Sakuya at that little incident.

"Sa-chan, why don't we play basketball?" Mibuchi offered. "Don't worry. You won't disturb me and the others. We'll play at the other court in the next gym."

"But how about your training, Mibuchi-senpai?"

"I'm finished with it. After all, Sei-chan probably wants you to do something, too. Right, Sei-chan?" Mibuchi glanced at Akashi who gave him a nod.

"But I can't play basketball, Mibuchi-senpai."

"I can teach you!" the man exclaimed in glee. After Sakuya thought for a while and agreed to it, Mibuchi grabbed her hand and escorted her to the second gym next to the first one. Akashi only sighed seeing his teammate was excited to play with the stoic girl.

After the two gone from his sight, Akashi turned to see his teammates who were still silent. He cleared his throat and spoke up, "If you have done with your break, let us continue our training, shall we?"

With that one order, his teammates quickly assembled themselves and resumed their trainings.

* * *

Akashi sat contentedly on his chair while sipping his drink. Opposite of him, Sakuya also did the same. The two were at a restaurant near the market after Akashi had done his practice and changed into his light purple shirt and white long pants. The said market is located quite far from Rakuzan, so they used bus to get there. And since the two were also hungry, Sakuya suggested having a lunch first at the nearby restaurant.

The waitress then came bringing their ordered food and put them on the table before excusing herself. An *unadon and a tofu soup for Akashi and a *kamameshi for Sakuya. The two grabbed their chopstick and started eating the dish. While eating, Akashi observed the girl in front of him. Sakuya ate her kamameshi with such a graceful manner, like how a proper lady should. Akashi was somehow amazed with that. The girl sure was educated in many aspects, including the etiquettes for eating. But what Akashi spotted was how Sakuya ate her food slowly while closing her eyes; tasting the flavors of her dish.

That attitude sure made Akashi amused.

The moment Sakuya opened her eyes, she noticed her partner's stare. She stared back at him with her blank gaze. "Is there something on my face, Akashi-san?"

"No. I was aghast with how you eat your food, Sakuya."

Harlequin eyes studied his heterochromatic eyes for a while. "My late mother told me," Sakuya took the chicken with her chopstick. "That we must enjoy our food; savoring the flavors and the feelings mixed inside," and she put the chicken into her mouth, chewing it slowly while closing her eyes again.

"Feelings?"

Sakuya nodded while swallowing the chicken, and opened her eyes. "The chef who cooks the dishes for us with their choices of seasonings and various ingredients, and the moment we swallow the food we can feel the effort and the passion they have put into it, and the fact they make it to make us feel contented." Sakuya's gaze softened; remembering her late mother's words. "Of course, when she said that, she was referring to herself; the chef, and wanted me to realize that she cooks our foods with love."

The brown-haired girl's lips perked upwards slightly. Her gaze was filled with warmth. "And she did; I have been realizing this time that she has cooked our food with her love. I miss her cooking."

Akashi could not retort to that cheesy statement. He was perplexed.

The way the girl said it with sincerity in her monotone voice and those eyes of hers filled with emotion towards her late mother…

"You really love her so dearly."

"I am." Sakuya quickly covered her face with her usual deadpan expression. "How about your mother, Akashi-san?"

Akashi blinked at that question. He composed himself. "What did you mean?"

"Ah. I apologize. What I meant earlier was do you love your mother?"

The redhead thought for a while. Until now, he never knows what kind of person her mother is. He never meets her nor hears about her. His father; who raised him to be mentally called deserving in their household, also won't bring that topic around. It's like a taboo in his house to utter that word.

"Unfortunately, I never know her in my entire life. I cannot say I love her," Akashi stated without a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Sakuya tilted her head in confusion. When he noticed that, Akashi continued on. "I don't know her face. I don't know her personality. Since I was a child, I never see her. The one who takes care of me is my father." Akashi then crossed his arms. "I asked about her to him once, but he didn't give me an answer. He even didn't show me her photo when I asked, too."

Akashi turned his head to the window and looked through it; seeing something which is not there. He sighed. "Bluntly speaking, I don't know if she is still alive or not."

And bluntly speaking, this is his first time telling someone about his family.

Though he feels it is fine telling it to Sakuya. He doesn't mind the girl knows about it.

"I see," Sakuya muttered. "Then, your father is such a great man; for raising you to be this splendid gentleman as you are now."

Hearing that complement, the redhead turned his head to see Sakuya who is smiling to him. He rolled his eyes when his eyes locked with hers.

_That feeling again._

Whenever those eyes stare at him, Akashi always feels that sensation in him; a weird sensation.

Yet at the same time, soothing and gentle.

Akashi smirked. "Yes, he is."

He noted that he should thank his father later for raising him well.

* * *

All the contents in the plastic bags were placed inside the fridge. It's 1 p.m., and Sakuya just got back from her shopping. After she put all of them in their appropriate place, Sakuya went to the living room to accompany Akashi who decided to stay a little longer at her place. The said man is sipping his tea calmly. When the man noticed the girl's presence, he put down his tea on the coffee table.

"Which reminds me," Akashi remarked. "I don't find a television in your place." The first time he stepped his foot inside, he couldn't find the television anywhere.

Sakuya nodded in approval. "I always spend my time reading books or doing homework. I never intended to buy a television in the first place since I moved here, because I rarely watch TV anyway."

"Of course. Your interest is only reading books," Akashi stated. "Would you mind if I borrow one of your books to kill time?"

"I don't mind. I will go upstairs to take my book then."

"You'll be back here later, right?"

"Yes. I cannot let my guest being left alone in the living room." Sakuya walked upstairs after that.

Akashi walked to the corner and found the two bookshelves leaning to the wall. He browsed the books which are divided into their own genre. Akashi smirked. He knows Sakuya will do that. The girl likes to arrange all things into their respective group, including books.

"Hm?" The redhead browsed the 'Mystery' section and noticed a book different from the others. When he took it, he realized it is a sketch book the moment he read the title. _"She can draw?"_

Akashi decided to see its content. He flipped the cover, and he saw a rough sketch of a girl who is smiling. Beside it, he read Sakuya's handwriting,_ 'I saw this girl on the way to Kyoto. She has a cute smile.'_

He flipped the next page, and he saw a sketch again, this time a boy with a wide grin. A handwriting was written beside the sketch,_ 'I met this cute little boy when I searched for a place in Kyoto. Turns out he is my neighbor's son now. Every time I said he is such a good boy when he has done something good, he would always give me this proud smile.'_

On the next page, he saw a sketch of an elderly woman who is laughing. Like the two pages before, Akashi found a handwriting beside the sketch,_ 'I met this nice lady who owns the place I am staying now. I love her laugh every time she jokes.'_

Every pages he flipped, he always found the same pattern; a sketch of someone with a brief description. Sakuya drew them in *realism – amazed Akashi with how 'lively' the sketches are – and they have the same expression; happiness. Sakuya described them about when or how she met the people and the joyful look they have.

"_She drew them so accurately. She uses her sharp observation for nothing, after all."_

He immersed himself to the sketches not until Sakuya appeared behind him. "What are you looking at, Akashi-san?"

"_Ah, she got back." _Akashi turned around and showed the sketch book to Sakuya, who widened her eyes shortly. "Your drawings are excellent, Sakuya."

"I only draw when I feel like it," she commented.

"Is that so?" Akashi chuckled. "I was wondering why you draw people with their contented looks, though."

Sakuya rubbed her chin; deep in thoughts. "Maybe because I love their happy expression?"

"Maybe?"

"Actually, I don't know the reason why," Sakuya revealed. She took the sketch book when Akashi gave it back to her. "It's just that I love it; when they are smiling or laughing. Including yours too, Akashi-san."

Akashi was stunned. Did the girl also draw him? "Well well, it's kind of unexpected. You love my smile?"

Sakuya nodded once again. To prove her answer, she opened the book she brought with her from upstairs and took out a piece of paper. She let Akashi to inspect it, and the man rolled his eyes. He saw a sketch of himself in his Rakuzan uniform, and of course, smiling. He doesn't believe it, though. Did he smile like that? He then noticed Sakuya's handwriting and read it.

_'Although I know Akashi-san from the first day of entering Rakuzan High, I actually met him eye-on-eye in the second floor corridor on my way to see the student council.'_

His heterochromatic eyes read another passage below it.

_'Every time he caress my cheek, pats me, and teases me, in the end he will show me his smirk.'_

His eyes then landed on the last sentence of the neat handwriting.

_'I love how he smiles like that.'_

"Sakuya," Akashi called, making the girl looked up to him. "I really, really want to devour you right now."

"I am not edible, Akashi-san."

"I know," the taller man chuckled. He encircled his arms around Sakuya's small waist and pulled her closer to him. From that closeness, he could smell a sweet aroma; probably vanilla. Absentmindedly, he bumped his head with hers and won't mutter any words.

He wants to feel the girl's presence, and he doesn't know why he should embrace her. It is very rare for him to do that.

But one thing Akashi knows, he was pleasant. The redhead closed his eyes; enjoying the silent moment between the two.

"Akashi-san?" Sakuya asked worriedly, although her blank face betrayed it. She thought Akashi was sick when his forehead touched hers. It felt warm. She nonchalantly raised her hand and put her small palm over his forehead, feeling his temperature. Akashi opened his eyes when she did that. "Are you feeling unwell?"

"No. What makes you said that?"

Sakuya moved her hand to his cheek. "Ah," and she brought her other hand to feel the other cheek. "Your cheeks are warm, Akashi-san."

His cheeks are warm? "Is that so? But I feel fine, though."

Sakuya shook her head. Silently, she released herself from Akashi's embrace and dragged the man to the sofa. "Please sit here," she asked. "You should rest, Akashi-san."

"I told you I am fine, Sakuya," Akashi demanded.

"No," Sakuya countered with her stern tone, silencing Akashi. It's the first time the redhead hears the girl uses that tone. Her harlequin eyes narrowed. "This is because you pushed yourself accompanying me after practice. If you were tired, you should say so, Akashi-san."

"I have told you already. I am fine."

"No, you're not." Sakuya once again touched both of Akashi's cheek. "They are still warm. It seems you're going to have a fever."

Akashi sighed. He really feels fine. He doesn't feel like sick, after all he has a great immunity. However, he found that being worried by Sakuya was not so bad at all. "If you say so, Sakuya, then I will rest. However, I want you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

Akashi sat on the sofa and he patted his hips a few times. "Let me embrace you."

His blunt remark got a confused look from Sakuya. "I'm sorry?"

"Let me embrace you," Akashi repeated. "While you sit on my lap."

The brown-haired girl pondered for a bit. "I'm afraid I will hurt your hips. I'm heavy."

Akashi chuckled. "Which means you agree?"

The girl sighed. "Why do you want me to sit there, Akashi-san? I can sit next to you like we did at the library the other day."

Well, actually she was right. She doesn't need to sit on his lap if he wants her presence around. But that was the problem. Akashi wanted to embrace the girl a while longer. He wanted to inhale that sweet scent again. He wanted to feel her warmth.

All that things he wanted to do makes him puzzled. How can he think of those towards Sakuya?

The Emperor then smirked. Urenomiya Sakuya can make him ridiculous sometimes.

"Let's just say," Akashi grabbed Sakuya's wrist and lightly pulled the girl closer to him, turned her around, and made her sat on his lap. Surprisingly, Sakuya is not heavy at all. She is very light. Before the girl ran away though, he immediately encircled her waist from behind, making the girl gasped. "I want to do it this way. You don't mind, Sakuya?"

"Actually, I don't want this…" Sakuya muttered. "Since you had already hugged me like this, I can't help but get along with it. I'll just finish my readings then."

"Take your time."

Sakuya opened the page she read the other day and immersed herself into the book; completely ignoring the fact Akashi embraced her. As long as she is not disturbed, she doesn't mind his behavior.

As for Akashi, he was glad Sakuya didn't struggle when he forced her. From her shoulder, he could see Sakuya was reading a novel – a mystery novel to be exact. The text is written in English, but he understands the language.

The redhead then glanced to the clock hanging on the wall. It's 1.20 p.m. now. His train operates next at 2.25 p.m., which means he has forty minutes to stay in the apartment and ten minutes to walk to the station, since it's near Sakuya's apartment.

"_Forty minutes is enough time to enjoy this blissfulness," _Akashi thought. _"Ah. Why did I say that? How unusual of me."_

The next unusual thing he did, he rested his head on Sakuya's left shoulder. He narrowed his eyes, thinking again of how unusual he is today towards Sakuya and how Sakuya let him do whatever he wants. For the sake of curiosity, he decided to ask the girl. "You don't want to know why I'm doing this now?"

Sakuya didn't turn her head. She kept focusing on the book she was reading, but still responded his inquiry. "Just rest, Akashi-san. I won't move around so you can take a nap with this position."

"Even though it will make your shoulder numb?"

The girl nodded. "Honestly, I want you to lie on the sofa if you want to sleep, but for now I will let you do things you think comfortable for you. Please keep in mind that I will wake you up at 2 p.m. so you have time to get to the station."

"I see." Satisfied with her response, Akashi completely closed his eyes and started dozing off. Before he fell to his dreams, he whispered, "I owe you one, Sakuya."

"It should be 'thank you', Akashi-san."

Akashi ignored the girl's words and let himself fall slowly into deep slumber. For the second time, he was glad he is Sakuya's official friend.

The Emperor will witness more amusing and unusual experiences in the near future involving a certain stoic girl who is in his embrace now.

"_Ah, I cannot wait for tomorrow."_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_*unadon = a big bowl of steamed rice topped with broiled eel with vegetables._

_*kamameshi = rice topped with vegetables and chicken or seafood, then baked in an individual-sized pot._

_*realism = the general attempt to depict things accurately, from either a visual, social, or emotional perspective._

I don't know how much efforts I have done to finish this particular chapter. I even have difficulties finding the fitting title for it.

Anyway, chapter 07 is out! This couple has discovered a thing or two about each other. I decided to make Akashi's mother status is 'unknown' since Fujimaki-sensei didn't mention the whereabouts about her, thus I made Akashi doesn't know anything about her. And yes, he lives alone with his father. I will mention Akashi's family in the future chapters.

For the next chapter… I don't know. Since this story had set in November, it means the Winter Cup will also commence, too. I will include the battle between Rakuzan and Shutoku, but I still find ways to make Sakuya appears there, too. Maybe watching the two teams play against each other or something, so she will meet Midorima later. Ah, I need to arrange the storyline, yet I haven't got any inspiration…

Guys, motivated me in your own way~

Also, have a nice day. Please review if you have time!


	8. A New Role

**Kuroko no Basuke is copyrighted by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Give him the best regards for creating this great manga!**

**The OCs are mine.**

**Warning: Akashi x OC. Later on it will be Midorima x OC, but the main story is focused on Akashi.**

* * *

**Alluring Gaze**

Chapter 08

A New Role

The moment she opened the door, she saw that red color again from yesterday.

Akashi Seijurou was standing in front of her apartment's door, his back was facing her.

When he heard the sound of the clicked door, Akashi turned his head and smiled to the expressionless girl.

"Good morning, Sakuya."

Urenomiya Sakuya adjusted the straps of her school bag and approached her 'official' friend, greeting him. "Good morning, Akashi-san."

He smirked. Without words, the two of them started walking by the cobble street. They walked side by side, with no words conveyed from both of them. Like they did yesterday, they enjoyed the silence between them.

While walking, Sakuya observed the scenery around her. It is still autumn; the trees are still tinted with red, orange leaves. The wind blows the leaves, making them fall from the branches and float around. She caught one of them – the red one. A thought then crossed her mind. She absentmindedly raised the leaf and compared it to Akashi's red hair.

"It's similar," Sakuya muttered, noticed by Akashi. The man beside her glanced to his left and found Sakuya was holding a red leaf.

"Is it that similar to my hair?" Akashi asked, realized that Sakuya was comparing his hair to the leaf.

The girl thought for a second. "Not really," and she let the wind blew the leaf away from her hand. "Your hair color is more brilliant than the leaf itself."

"I see," Akashi nodded.

"By the way," Sakuya mumbled, gaining Akashi's attention. "Why did you wait in front of my apartment?"

"Ah," Akashi then chuckled. "I want to pick you up on our way to school."

Harlequin eyes stared at Akashi with a thoughtful look. "How long have you been waiting there?"

"Approximately a minute."

Sakuya tilted her head. "What if I took too long and ended up making you waited?"

Akashi shook his head. "You won't," and he raised his hand and patted Sakuya's head. "Because I know you won't let me down."

"You're too full of yourself, Akashi-san," Sakuya deadpanned.

"Oh really?" Akashi smirked. "From today onwards, why don't we go to school together every morning, Sakuya?"

Sakuya stared at Akashi for a while and replied, "I don't mind." After all, going to school with some company is not that bad to her. She will make sure tomorrow she will not make Akashi wait for her too long. She also must check the train's schedule later; to make sure when Akashi approximately arrives in Kyoto every morning.

* * *

"Higuchi won't be able to participate in the Winter Cup later," Shirogane Eiji said to Akashi. The redhead was called to the faculty room by his coach in the morning when the aged-man spotted him in the class. Turns out, their basketball team manager; Higuchi Shouta, is having an issue. "He also won't be able to aid you all during practice later. He had gone back to Kanagawa to visit his mother."

"I see," Akashi nodded to his coach. "What will you do, coach?"

"I'm thinking of finding a temporary manager for you, however I still don't know whom," Shirogane crossed his arms. "He should be able to handle all the team's support. He should know about medical aids, too. Higuchi has provided us with that, but with him gone, it will be a little hard to handle yourselves. Nebuya is one of the examples."

Akashi chuckled. Nebuya is like Aomine; difficult to handle. That big dark-skinned guy is rowdy and his attitude is quite rude. "I can handle him, coach."

"I know you can. However, you still need a hand," Shirogane retorted. "He doesn't need to know about tactics and such. I just want him to be able to ease your task a little."

Akashi nodded at that; Shirogane had a point there. Although Akashi can handle his team, he still needs a manager to support him from the back. He then remembered Momoi Satsuki; his former manager back at Teiko. The pink-haired girl helped him a lot during his captaincy. She gave towels to his teammates, offered them drinks, notified them if he was away and took the job inspecting the training, and gathered data about their opposing teams' strength and weakness together with him. Though she doesn't play basketball, she is fearful when she is in the court. Her analyzing ability is not to be looked down.

Speaking about analyzing, Akashi then thought of something. "Coach, I have someone in my class who can do the manager's job."

Shirogane blinked. "Is it your vice-representative? Takuma Hikaru?"

Akashi shook his head. "He may do well, but I rather choose her since she has a sharp observation around her surroundings."

"Her?" Shirogane furrowed his brows.

"Yes." Akashi smiled proudly. "Urenomiya Sakuya."

Shirogane was taken aback with that name. He knows his favorite student, after all. "Sakuya, hm?" The black-haired man gaze's softened; noticed by Akashi. "Although I must ask; why choose her?"

"Like I said earlier, she has a sharp observation. With it, she can help me notice some things that need to be taken care of. She is also a dependable girl, and good with taking care of people," Akashi explained, earning a nod from Shirogane. "And because her grades are fine and she's in the same class like me, we can discuss the team's menu together."

"I see," Shirogane adjusted his position. "I will ask her later at lunch break, then. You can go back to your class."

Akashi bowed to Shirogane and walked to the faculty's door. Before he exited, however, Akashi turned to his coach once again. "Coach, could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"When you're asking Sakuya to become our manager, please mention Reo's name to her."

"Reo? Mibuchi Reo?" he puzzled. "Why though? Is he close to her?"

"No. Reo likes her so much, and when she becomes our manager, he will be very pleased." Akashi then grabbed the handle of the door and smirked. "Also, she won't be able to refuse your offer because she adores you and she is the kind of person who will return somebody's kindness."

Shirogane thought for a while, and nodded. "Very well. Keep in mind that I will also mention yours, too, since you're the one who suggest her."

"I don't mind. It will be better to counter her later," Akashi said and left the faculty room, leaving a bewildered Shirogane.

* * *

"Ah! Find you, Urenomiya!" Katagiri exclaimed, pointing her finger to Sakuya who was sitting on the rooftop along with Takano. The two girls were having a lunch together. Katagiri then approached the brown-haired girl. "I want to show you-"

Her speech was halted when she saw the sour look from Sakuya. "Hm? What's wrong with you, Urenomiya?"

Takano waved her hand to Katagiri. "Sakuya-chan is in bad mood right now," she explained.

"Eh? Why? Something's happened?"

"Well…" Takano took a glance at Sakuya before speaking. "Shirogane-sensei had asked her to be the manager for the basketball's team before we had our lunch here."

"Really?!" Katagiri took a seat near the two girls to hook up all the information. "That was cool! To think Shirogane-sensei wants you to be the manager, Urenomiya!" she exclaimed while smacking Sakuya's back lightly a few times. "So? What's the problem with that? You like Shirogane-sensei, right?"

"I do like him," Sakuya admitted after she placed her chopsticks on her lunch box. "However, I don't like how Akashi-san blackmailed me so Shirogane-sensei can easily provoke me to be the manager."

Katagiri twitched. Hearing the terms 'Akashi Seijurou' and 'blackmail' somehow really suits The Emperor's personality. The glasses girl sweated. "Um… how did he do that?"

When Sakuya wanted to explain, her eyes trailed to the rooftop's door. Her action got a puzzled look from Takano. "What's wrong, Sakuya-chan?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing." Sakuya decided to ignore her finding and started explaining what had happened when she was called to the faculty office at break time.

* * *

"_Excuse me." Sakuya entered the room after she knocked the door and Shirogane let her in. The moment Shirogane saw her, his eyes softened. He gestured Sakuya to take a seat provided by him._

"_I hope I didn't disturb your activity before your arrival here," Shirogane commented, earning a shook from Sakuya._

"_No, you didn't, Shirogane-sensei. Is there something you need from me?" she asked in her polite manner._

"_I'll just get to the point then." Shirogane cleared his throat. "I want you to become the manager for Rakuzan's basketball team."_

_Harlequin eyes blinked. "The manager?"_

_Shirogane nodded. "Only temporary. Our manager; Higuchi Shouta, will not be able to provide his support in our practice and for the upcoming Winter Cup this November. His mother was sick, and his family called him to visit their household in Kanagawa yesterday."_

_Sakuya rubbed her chin. To be asked to fill in the absence of the basketball's manager is a new thing to her. However, she does not feel interested with the said sport. She does not know about its rules, tactics, and competitions. Even though she heard the term 'Winter Cup' once from Higasa, she still does not know the importance of the said event to Rakuzan's basketball team. She even does not know what the manager is supposed to do with aiding the team members._

_Noticing her deep thoughts, Shirogane smiled to her. "I know you don't really like basketball, Sakuya. However, it will not affect your doings later when you become the manager."_

"_I'm sorry. I don't understand," Sakuya confessed, making Shirogane chuckled._

"_You will become the temporary manager for these two weeks. After that, your role is finished," the aged man added. "You only help the others, like giving their towels or drinks, treating injuries, and aiding Akashi with the training menus. I don't need you to know about tactics, strategies, or information about opponents. I just want you to support Akashi's tasks a little."_

"_I see. I will think about it."_

_Shirogane nodded. "It will be better if you accept it. Mibuchi will be pleased with you around."_

_Sakuya blinked. Since when Shirogane has known her upperclassman's affection towards her?_

"_I heard you owed Mibuchi? Akashi said you are the type to return's somebody kindness. Did Mibuchi favor you with something?"_

_BAM! Bull's eye._

_Sakuya narrowed her eyes. "Akashi-san… told you about it, didn't he?"_

"_Well, indeed he did. He didn't give me the details, but the way he told me about it, you haven't returned his kindness yet," Shirogane explained with a smile on his face. "Why don't you use this opportunity to pay him back? I'm sure Mibuchi will be contented."_

_It's true. Sakuya can pay Mibuchi back with that way. After all, she knows Mibuchi really likes her a lot and he shows it straight-out to her. He even willingly taught her how to play basketball yesterday although the man had just done with his hellish training from Akashi. It shows how pure and sincere Mibuchi's affection towards her, and without knowing it Sakuya thought she had owed Mibuchi twice with that._

_However, she doesn't know what kind of mixed feelings filling in her heart. They keep pounding and pounding, and she knows she doesn't like that._

"_How about the school, Shirogane-sensei? I'm sure we will be absent from classes to compete in that Winter Cup, right?"_

"_Yes. I will tell all the teachers about your absence for that day. They will give you the notes of their lesson after your return. Do not worry about it," Shirogane assured her. He knows Sakuya doesn't like to skip classes. She is a diligent girl; and do not want her grades drop just because of her absence. "That is why Akashi wants you to be our temporary manager. You are a capable girl. He believes in you."_

_Sakuya's ears twitched. Why Shirogane mentioned about Akashi wanted her to be the temporary manager?_

_And from there, she finally found the answer to her mixed feelings._

"_Could I ask you something, Shirogane-sensei?"_

"_Help yourself."_

"_This matter was Akashi-san's intention all along, wasn't it?"_

"_Intention?" Shirogane hummed. "If this is Akashi we are talking about, you can say it's an order."_

_Sakuya sighed. "This is blackmailing, Shirogane-sensei."_

_Shirogane only chuckled at that. "I can't help it, Sakuya. I was in a rush, too. So I believe in Akashi's decision for choosing you. If you have any complains, just tell him later."_

"_I will, later," Sakuya muttered darkly._

"_Ah. I also heard from Akashi that you adore me?" Shirogane asked, earning a shocked look from Sakuya. He smiled when he spotted her widened eyes. "If that is the case, I hope you won't refuse my offer. I really need your help just for these two weeks."_

_Feeling defeated and embarrassed (when Shirogane knows she fancies him) in the same time, Sakuya only nodded to Shirogane. The aged man then patted her head gently. "Do not worry. I will help you around. Mibuchi will also help you too in practice later."_

"_Did you know, Shirogane-sensei? You looked like Akashi with the way you asked me that again just now…" Sakuya muttered with a dejected look on her face._

_Shirogane smirked. "I can be sly sometimes," he remarked. "Maybe even more sly than Akashi."_

* * *

"…That's how it was," Sakuya ended her explanation, earning a gape from Katagiri. The glasses girl doesn't know her World History teacher can be that sly. Now she must be really careful around him.

"It can't be helped, Sakuya-chan. Since you agreed to it, you must do it," Takano reminded her brown-haired friend.

"I know. But still," Sakuya sighed. "I don't like how Akashi-san blackmailed me. He even told Shirogane-sensei that I adore him."

Takano and Katagiri can only laugh. They didn't know how to comment on Akashi's behavior. He is just unpredictable; people can't figure out what he is thinking. But for Sakuya's sake, Katagiri rubbed Sakuya's shoulder; comforting her. "Relax, Urenomiya. Just act like usual with Shirogane-sensei. And anyway, I was searching for you to show you these!"

Katagiri brought up two photos from her pocket and showed it to Sakuya and Takano. The photos are the ones from the school festival's last day, when Sakuya dressed up as a goddess. The first photo is when Katagiri asked Akashi and Sakuya to take a photo together before starting their competition and the second one is when Katagiri wanted Sakuya to be held by Mibuchi a little longer so she could take their picture together.

"Oh, these are…" when Takano observed the photos, she was blushing. The photos are the ones Katagiri took when Akashi was embracing Sakuya and Mibuchi was kissing Sakuya on the cheek. "Sakuya-chan looked very different in these photos, huh?"

"And cute, too," Katagiri added. She then gave the photos to Sakuya. "Keep it for yourself, Urenomiya. These are the rarest moment when you are being with two different handsome males respectively."

Sakuya accepted the photos and muttered a 'thank you' to Katagiri. "Well then, I shall take my leave," she said after she got up with her bento box in hands.

"You're leaving already?" Takano asked, earning a nod from Sakuya. "Okay. I'll catch up later. You'll be in class, right?"

"Yes. Excuse me."

Takano and Katagiri waved their hand to Sakuya who already left the rooftop. The two decided to stay a while longer to chat.

After Sakuya closed the door to the rooftop, she silently descended the stairs. When she took another step, a voice called for her.

"Ignoring me although you know I was here all the time?" Akashi declared with his smug face. The redhead was leaning to the wall near the entrance to the rooftop, his arms crossed on his chest. The girl didn't want to turn her back; she didn't want to see Akashi's face.

"I don't want to see your face right now, Akashi-san," Sakuya stated honestly. Her blunt remark got a chuckle from Akashi.

"Is this your cranky attitude?" Akashi approached Sakuya, but the girl immediately took another step away from Akashi. The redhead chuckled again. "How do you suppose to complain when you are not looking to me? Isn't that attitude impolite?"

Sakuya sighed. She reluctantly turned around to face Akashi who immediately gave her his smirk. "Since you already heard our conversation earlier, I'll just get to the point," she said, her eyes then narrowed and turned cold. "Why did you blackmail me?"

Akashi shook his head. "It's not called blackmail, Sakuya. It's compensation."

Before Sakuya retorted, Akashi cut in. "The coach was in hurry, too. Although you will be our temporary manager, you could ease my task a little. I need someone's help with sharp observation so I can know if there are some things that I miss. That is why I suggest you to the coach, and he immediately approved it."

"However, you don't need to mention about my likings to Shirogane-sensei and my debt to Mibuchi-senpai."

"Truthfully speaking, I didn't have to. But for some reasons, I suddenly want to bring it up so Shirogane-sensei can easily provoke you to accept the request."

"It's still called blackmail, Akashi-san."

"Oh really?" Akashi patted Sakuya's head. "Is there any complaints?"

Sakuya shook her head. "Since I already agreed to this, I don't have any further complaints. I will do my best to provide you with my ability as a temporary manager."

"Great. We will attend the practice after school together," he reminded. "By the way, could I see the photos you received from Katagiri Hyoko?"

"Here," Sakuya handed the two photos to Akashi's hand. Heterochromatic eyes inspected the photos and smiled afterwards.

"Too bad Katagiri Hyoko didn't take a picture when you're blushing," Akashi retorted, earning a sigh from Sakuya. He returned the photos to Sakuya. "Are you going back to class?"

"Yes, I am."

"Do you mind if I come with you?"

This time, Sakuya raised her hand to Akashi. "No," she refused. "I don't want to be with you right now, Akashi-san."

Akashi blinked. It's the first time he is refused by Sakuya. Usually, the girl doesn't mind if he tags along with her whenever she goes somewhere. Now, she doesn't want to, and bluntly said she didn't want to be with him – still with her expressionless face. "Why?"

Sakuya raised her index finger. "Because you purposely told one thing that I don't want Shirogane-sensei knows," and she raised her middle finger. "And you have put me in bad mood."

"_Ah, so that's how it is." _Akashi chuckled. "You are really being cranky with me."

"I don't want to answer that." Sakuya then bowed. "Excuse me, Akashi-san. I will take my leave," then she turned around and descended the stairs; leaving Akashi without looking back again. After the girl was not within his gaze, Akashi crossed his arms and leaned to the stairs' handle; a smirk formed on his face.

It is also his first time thinking that a cranky Sakuya is cute.

* * *

Mibuchi's eyes widened in disbelief.

Those eyes of him spotted his favorite girl standing beside his coach. Her harlequin eyes blinked a few times when they met his, and she gave him her slight smile. Mibuchi gaped.

"That is why, I bring Sakuya here," Shirogane kept explaining, ignoring every player's awe with Sakuya's presence. "She will replace Higuchi for the time being. She will provide us all the supports we need."

Sakuya then bowed to the players in front of her. "Please take care of me in the future," she straightened up. "I am new to this role, but I will do my best to fill the manager's duty. I hope we can get along."

"Then, continue your practice," Shirogane ordered. All the players went back to the court continuing their practice earlier. As for Mibuchi, he approached Sakuya and grabbed both of her hands. His eyes sparkled. Sakuya tilted her head in confusion.

"What is it, Mibuchi-senpai?" she asked in her usual tone. Mibuchi blushed when Sakuya blinked a few times innocently.

"Is this a dream?" he cried comically. "Sa-chan is going to be our manager? For real?"

"This is not a dream, Mibuchi-senpai. And yes, I am going to be your temporary manager to fill in Higuchi-senpai's absence," Sakuya smiled to him. "Please take care of me, Mibuchi-senpai."

"OH, SA-CHAN!" to Sakuya's surprise, Mibuchi lifted her and hugged her. She must cling to Mibuchi's neck if she doesn't want to fall. "I'M SO HAPPY! PLEASE TAKE CARE OF ME, TOO!" he exclaimed in glee.

Shirogane shook his head. He never thought Mibuchi will be like that when Sakuya is around. _"That is why Akashi said he likes her,"_ he chuckled. "Mibuchi, help Sakuya around. Make sure to be near her if she needs help."

"Don't worry, coach! I can do that!" Mibuchi stated while still hugging Sakuya. He then looked up to meet Sakuya's gaze. "So, Sa-chan, where would you like to know first?"

"I want to know about the locker room, first," Sakuya replied, earning a nod from Mibuchi. "You can put me down first, Mibuchi-senpai. I can walk by myself."

"Ah, sorry," Mibuchi put Sakuya down carefully. "Let's go to the locker room, shall we?" he offered his hand, which was accepted by Sakuya and the girl let Mibuchi guided her to the place she wanted to know.

"At least I can leave Sakuya in Mibuchi's hand," Shirogane muttered, noticed by Akashi who was next to him.

"You seem in relief, coach. Are you worried about Sakuya?"

Shirogane nodded to him. "You never know what will happen to her if you let your eyes off her. She is quite stubborn to begin with."

"I see," Akashi smirked, remembering the time when he didn't allow Sakuya to help around the class booth in the school festival. "I agree with that, coach. Reo is the man you need when involving Sakuya. He can be protective with her."

"Good to hear that," Shirogane then sighed. His eyes then looked to Akashi. "Akashi. I will leave the rest to you. The Winter Cup will begin in five days. Use those days to prepare yourselves. As for our hotel accommodation in Tokyo later, I will notify you and Sakuya next week."

"I understand," Akashi replied, earning a nod from Shirogane. The aged man left afterwards after he excused himself. After a while, he spotted Sakuya and Mibuchi just got back from the locker room and the two approached him.

"Good timing," Akashi handed Sakuya a plastic board with some papers clipped on it. "Those are the schedule of our practice, including each player's menu. All you have to do is to remind us about the menu and some changes if I make one. I also included our opposing teams' data so you can know more about them. If you have any questions, just ask me."

"I'll do my best," Sakuya replied monotonously. The girl then took a seat on the bench and studied the content of the papers intensely.

Mibuchi giggled. "Sa-chan is like studying a book when she's like that," he commented on how Sakuya was absorbed reading the papers.

"It can't be helped. She should do that, or she can't help me."

"You're right, Sei-chan. Then, I should get back to practice," Mibuchi walked to the court joining the others.

When Akashi wanted to join his teammates, Sakuya called him. "Excuse me, Akashi-san. I want to ask something."

"Go ahead."

"How about tomorrow's practice? Is it cancelled? Tomorrow is *Culture Day, isn't it?"

Akashi nodded in approval. "Yes, it is; means we will continue our practice the day after tomorrow."

"Alright," Sakuya took her pen and started writing something on the paper, probably writing the change of schedule. "I will inform all of them later."

"I do not mind," he smiled to her. "Which reminds me, how about your part-time job?"

"I won't be able to work for about three months since my manager closed the store for renovation," Sakuya explained.

"I see. Are you free tomorrow, Sakuya?"

Sakuya blinked. "Yes, I am."

"Then, would you mind if I visit your house again for leisure time?"

The brown-haired girl hummed. "No," she then replied. "I am not going to accept any guests for tomorrow because I have something to do alone and I must finish it at the same day."

"Is that so?" Akashi sighed. He somehow felt disappointed being rejected by Sakuya twice today. "If that's the case, I will see you on Wednesday."

Sakuya nodded to him. Her eyes then trailed to the players doing some stretches on the court, then to Akashi. "Do not just stand there, Akashi-san. You should resume your training," she said with a stern voice.

Her sudden assertive mode stunned Akashi a little, but he just smiled at her. _"To think she change her character based on the role she is in now… not bad at all."_

Without words, Akashi went back to the court joining his teammates. A smirk still plastered on his face. A thoughtful yet sly look gave his teammates a shiver.

Practice will be amusing for Akashi. He can't wait for Wednesday.

* * *

Rakuzan's basketball team is doing their usual practice after school. Because yesterday was Culture Day, the practice is postponed to Wednesday. Right now, they are having a mini match. Some players who didn't play just watched the ongoing match, including Akashi. The captain decided to watch how his teammates progressed so far along with Sakuya, so the girl can write down the things he mentioned to her.

"Here we go!" Hayama exclaimed while dribbling the ball. He was in the same team as Nebuya; wearing a blue top, while their opposing team is wearing a green top; Mibuchi's team. Right now Hayama is facing his opponent who won't let him pass his guard.

"Now that I see it," Sakuya mumbled, heard by Akashi who is next to her. "Hayama-senpai uses two fingers to dribble the ball."

Akashi chuckled. "It's his special ability."

As been said by Akashi, Hayama used his two fingers and dribbled with fast pace, breaking through his opponent's defense. The orange-haired man grinned and wanted to shoot, but when he tossed the ball, Mibuchi quickly touched the ball so it won't get into the ring. Hayama scowled when Mibuchi gave him his smirk after Mibuchi shoot the ball to the ring; giving his team a three-point addition.

"You should be careful next time, Hayama," Mibuchi remarked proudly. The black-haired man then joined his teammates.

"That was close," Nebuya muttered when he approached Hayama.

"For some reasons, Reo-nee is really energetic today," Hayama retorted. He then noticed Mibuchi gave a wink when the black-haired man glanced to Sakuya. "Ah! Maybe because of Urenomiya?"

"Who cares? Let's get going and score some balls before Akashi multiples our menu," Nebuya reminded Hayama who quickly got back to his starting point.

"Mibuchi-senpai is doing a great contribution to the team," Sakuya muttered while writing something on her notes.

"Triple the menu for Kotarou, Sakuya," Akashi said; which the girl quickly changed what Akashi has told her.

"Should I triple yours, too, Akashi-san?" Sakuya asked, making Akashi's brows raised.

"And why should you do that?"

"Because you called Hayama-senpai without honorific." Sakuya remarked with her monotone voice. "Do not complain. Shirogane-sensei has given me the authority to give any changes to the practice menu, including yours, Akashi-san."

The redhead chuckled at Sakuya's statement. If it's someone else, they won't even dare to double or triple his menu without his consent. However, this is Sakuya he was talking about, so he can't complain. Since Shirogane trusts her with that task, he too must trust the decision. Anyway, it's not so bad to receive a punishment from Sakuya in her own way. "Then I will do whatever you want, Sakuya."

Sakuya nodded to him. "The next teams please prepare yourselves," she informed the other players after she blew her green whistle around her neck, ending the ongoing match earlier. The winner of the match goes to Mibuchi's team.

"Sa-chan~" Mibuchi quickly approached his favorite girl, but kept his distance because he was sweating nonstop; didn't want to make Sakuya felt mucky. Noticing his behavior, Sakuya took one of the towels she had prepared beforehand and draped it around Mibuchi's neck. The man muttered a 'thank you' gratefully and swiped the sweat on his skin.

"Let me help you distribute the drinks for the others, okay?" Mibuchi offered, earning a nod from Sakuya. The two then distributed the towels and drinks for each of players who had played the match earlier.

"Thank you, Urenomiya!" Hayama said happily when he received the towel from the brown-haired girl who gave him a smile in return.

"Thanks," Nebuya muttered lazily as Sakuya gave the last towel to the dark-skinned guy and gave him another smile in return.

"Thank you for your help, Mibuchi-senpai," Sakuya thanked Mibuchi who had done distributing the drinks to his teammates. The black-haired man nodded contentedly at her.

"You look different when you're dressing like that, Sa-chan," Mibuchi commented the girl's look; Sakuya is wearing her uniform without its usual black ribbon and white blazer, her sleeves are rolled up, and her hair is tied into high ponytail.

"It's a little bit hassle if I wear my blazer and don't tie my hair. It's hot in here," Sakuya explained. Although it's chilly outside (because winter is going to come soon), the gym is quite hot.

"I see. But you are still pretty and cute like that," Mibuchi praised her, gaining a thoughtful look from Sakuya.

"Is that so?" Sakuya tilted her head innocently, making Mibuchi blushed. Without much thought, Mibuchi lifted Sakuya and hugged her. Sakuya pinned to her upperclassman's shoulders to keep her from falling.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE, SA-CHAN! I CAN'T BEAR IT ANY LONGER~" Mibuchi exclaimed happily, ignoring every of his teammates' gaze who heard and saw what he did towards him and Sakuya.

But for Sakuya, being seen by many eyes made her felt uncomfortable. She kept silent and only looked down to Mibuchi; didn't want to see the others' eyes.

To her relief, Akashi came to the rescue. "Put her down, Reo," he demanded.

With that one order, Mibuchi put Sakuya down safely. The taller man rubbed his head sheepishly after that. "I'm sorry, Sei-chan."

Akashi shook his head. His heterochromatic eyes observed Sakuya for a while, checking if she has calmed herself. "Are you done, Sakuya? We're going to start the match."

"Yes. Thank you, Akashi-san," she thanked him, but later retorted, "Your menu is quadrupled, Akashi-san."

Both men raised their brows. "Huh? Sei-chan's menu is quadrupled? Why, Sa-chan?" this time Mibuchi's the one who asked.

"It's because Akashi-san called Mibuchi-senpai without honorific again."

Mibuchi sweated. He glanced briefly at his captain who only smirked to Sakuya. "I-it is okay, Sa-chan! I don't mind it if it's Sei-chan!" Mibuchi tried to change the situation before something's bad will happen. He and the others don't want that, especially after that blunt remark from Sakuya on Sunday's practice.

"Even if you say that, Mibuchi-senpai, I won't change my mind," Sakuya stated sternly. The girl is serious about it. She even marked the change on her notes. "Addressing someone who is older than you informally is rude, no matter how close you are."

"B-b-but…"

"Alright," Akashi's reply gave a shock to the black-haired man. The Emperor didn't mind it? "I'll be careful for now on. Pardon me, Sakuya."

"I hope you can reflect on what you did, Akashi-san," Sakuya deadpanned. "Excuse us, Mibuchi-senpai. We shall resume the match now."

Mibuchi only nodded at Sakuya and let his captain and his temporary manager walked near the court again to observe the match. As the two walked away, he still didn't believe what he had experienced earlier. To think that one proud Akashi Seijurou let himself being preached and punished by someone, it's unbelievable.

Well, maybe it was because of Sakuya's influence to the redhead. Mibuchi cannot help but smile. He never thought Sakuya can affect Akashi like that, although the girl is oblivious to it.

From the other side, Nebuya sweated. "Dude…" he muttered, heard by Hayama who is near him. "That was one rarest moment of Akashi being 'defeated' like that; by that manager of ours. She's completely different from Higuchi."

Hayama sniggered. "Urenomiya can be unpredictable sometimes."

"But that's what makes her scary," Nebuya shivered. Hayama blinked to him.

"What did you mean by that?"

"It means I must behave myself before she triples, quadruples, or even quintuples my menu without me knowing."

"Ah," Hayama finally figured out what Nebuya meant. "It's like having two Akashis, don't you think so? It's just the way they imply it is different from each other," and he grinned.

Nebuya palmed his face. "Don't mention it with that happy face of yours, Kotarou."

Feeling sorry for his pal, Hayama patted Nebuya's shoulder many times. "Good luck with controlling your rude attitude when Urenomiya is around, Muscled Gorilla!" the orange-haired boy cheered, which earned a growl from Nebuya.

From the court, Sakuya suddenly yelled. "Hayama-senpai, your menu is quadrupled."

"EH?!" Hayama shrieked out.

This time, Nebuya patted Hayama's shoulder. "Good luck with restraining yourself calling me 'Muscled Gorilla' next time, Kotarou," the dark-skinned man leered at him.

Hayama dejectedly accepted his punishment for calling Nebuya that nickname. He noted that he should be careful when calling Mibuchi, too. He felt that Sakuya will multiple his menu again if he used that 'Reo-nee' nickname to call Mibuchi.

The two then sighed. They have been used to Akashi's alteration whenever they haven't progressed like their captain expected. But to think that Sakuya's unexpected changes sourced from the little improper things they usually do, they must be really careful keeping their words and behavior in its place.

Practice turns out to be difficult from now on, as long as Sakuya still replace Higuchi's position.

Akashi then chuckled, noticed by Sakuya who gave him a questioning look. The redhead gave his solemn look to her. "You really should be our official manager, too, Sakuya. Coach will be pleased with that."

"I am sorry, but I must refuse," she politely reject Akashi's offer even though Shirogane-sensei's name was mentioned.

Akashi chuckled again. "That's too bad."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_*Culture Day = A national holiday in Japan commences on November 3. It's a day to celebrate peace and freedom and promote culture._

Chapter 08 is finally out! I really need some inspirations to make the storyline. It was hard, even in one day I can only progress with six lines!

Put that aside, turns out I make Sakuya to be the temporary manager for Rakuzan's basketball team. With this, she can join the Winter Cup and witness the battle between Rakuzan versus Shutoku; where she will meet Midorima later. I also decided not to make Sakuya knows about basketball tactics, strategies, nor the opponent's data like Momoi does, because Sakuya is not interested in basketball in the first place and Akashi is better at those three attributes than her. Instead, I make her helps Akashi notes every alteration in player's menu (will it be doubled, tripled, etc) and other stuffs mentioned in the story.

Because the mid-term tests had gone, I had little free time to write this story. Well, you know… college's presentation and stuffs. So, sorry if I update the chapters too late! Also, thank you for those who have favorite, followed, or gave reviews!

Have a nice day, everyone! Don't forget to review if you have time!


	9. The Time Has Come

**+5000 views! We did it!**

**Kuroko no Basuke is copyrighted by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Give him the best regards for creating this great manga!**

**The OCs are mine.**

**Warning: Akashi x OC. Later on it will be Midorima x OC, but the main story is focused on Akashi.**

* * *

**Alluring Gaze**

Chapter 09

The Time Has Come

Three pieces of shogi was thrown in the air.

Before a hand caught all of them dramatically.

Akashi Seijurou walked along the school's corridor after he grabbed the pieces in his hand. His heavy footsteps echoed. The sunlight reflected from the big windows illuminated his being.

A smirk then plastered across his face.

Today is November 7; the first day of the Winter Cup's preliminaries. Since Rakuzan won the championship in Interhigh last summer, his team is automatically placed. They just need to prepare themselves before the actual Winter Cup.

The Winter Cup is a tournament that takes place in winter and is held at the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium. To Shirogane's demand, the team decided to book some rooms at a hotel in Tokyo. Their coach thought that taking train from Kyoto to Tokyo only waste their precious time and drain their energy before they compete in the competition later.

Aside from that, Akashi can't help but feel amused. He knows that this year's Winter Cup will be a war between the Generation of Miracles. He believes all of his ex-teammates will pass the preliminaries, and they will meet again soon. The redhead can't wait to see the outcome; who will reach the top?

"What are you doing, Akashi-san?"

Behind him, Sakuya was following him around. It is now break time, and Akashi asked the girl to accompany him somewhere. She agreed to him after she finished her lunch and let the taller of the two led the way.

"What do you mean by that, Sakuya?" Akashi asked. He still continued walking while slowing his pace so Sakuya can catch up with him. His heterochromatic eyes locked to her harlequin ones when she is beside him.

"You were catching those shogi pieces earlier after you thrown them in the air. I don't know why you did that."

"Is that so?" Akashi chuckled. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes," Sakuya honestly replied. "You're too dramatic when caught those pieces, Akashi-san. It's strange, even stranger when the time you thrown them. What is the point for doing that?"

Akashi rubbed his chin; deep in thoughts. After a while, he sniggered. Sakuya raised her brows at him. "Is there something funny with my words earlier?"

"It's not that," Akashi replied. "It's just that I do not know myself why I did that. Maybe I did that because I want to make a dramatic introduction?"

Sakuya sighed. "Sometimes I just don't understand you, Akashi-san."

Akashi smirked again. Absentmindedly, he caressed Sakuya's cheek. "The same can be said from me."

The redhead then stopped his track when he found his destination. It is an empty shogi clubroom. He let Sakuya inside first before he closed the door. Akashi took a shogi board from the shelf and put it on one of the tables near the window. He arranged the position of each piece until they were all assembled.

"Do you like playing shogi, Akashi-san?" Sakuya asked after she sat across the chair Akashi has provided for her. Akashi nodded to her. "Then, who are you going to play with?"

"Particularly, no one," Akashi replied. "But, if you can play it, you can be my opponent, Sakuya."

The brown-haired girl shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't play shogi."

"I see," he chuckled. "Then I will play by myself."

Sakuya blinked. "Isn't shogi played by two people?"

"Indeed it is," Akashi moved one of his pawns a step forward. "Which means my opponent right now is myself, isn't it?"

"That is not called two people, Akashi-san," Sakuya deadpanned.

"I know," then Akashi moved one of the other side's pawns the same way like he did. "For now, let us assume it like that."

Sakuya watched Akashi moved another pawn forward, then the other piece of the other side, and got back to move his own pieces. "Then why did you invite me here?"

"I said I wanted you to accompany me, right?" Akashi said while his eyes still focused on the shogi board. "That was the purpose I invited you here."

"I see," Sakuya nodded solemnly. "Then I'll just watch you play shogi."

Akashi chuckled. "If you are not bored with that."

"It's okay. I am eager to know how skillful Akashi-san plays shogi."

Akashi halted his movement for a moment. "Why don't we do something else, then?"

"Something else?"

"I keep on playing shogi. I will ask you a question whenever I move my pieces, and when it's the other side's turn, I will move one of the pieces after you answer my question."

"What kind of question?"

Akashi smirked. "General questions. Will you join?"

Without much thought, Sakuya nodded to the redhead. Akashi then started his first question. "What do you think about the progress of our team?" and he moved the knight. He waited for Sakuya to answer before he can move the other side's pieces.

"It's going smoothly. Everyone has done their best maximizing their own capability in their own field. Although I do not know that much about basketball, I can see the difference now," Sakuya answered smoothly, and Akashi moved the pawn of the other side.

"I see," Akashi's eyes trailed to Sakuya's harlequin eyes for a while, before they reverted back to the board. "Put that aside, how are you feeling now?"

_Tek!_

"I'm feeling fine like usual."

_Tek!_

A thought crossed his mind. "Could I ask about yourself more, Sakuya?"

_Tek!_

Sakuya blinked a few times. "I don't mind."

Akashi then thought for a while. He said it himself he wanted to know more about Sakuya, but about what? Her favorite food? He knows that; milk tea. Her hobby? He knows it is reading. Her dislike? He knows it is improper attitudes. He knows some things about her, but he knows Sakuya still hides much more things from him. And he knows that Sakuya is the type like Kuroko; the kind of person who will not tell about themselves before being asked. The redhead then glanced at Sakuya who is waiting patiently for him. He spotted her harlequin eyes gazed intensely to him.

That familiar feeling again rose when he saw through those eyes of hers.

And he asked that question without his consent, "What is your ideal type of man, Sakuya?" and moved his piece.

Sakuya was surprised. She didn't expect Akashi would ask that question straight out. But she must answer it. "A gentleman type."

Akashi chuckled. "Of course you will choose that," he remarked after moving the piece again. "Which means, Reo is the candidate for that, I assume?"

"Mibuchi-senpai is a gentleman, indeed. And please use honorific when addressing Mibuchi-senpai, Akashi-san."

Akashi ignored her preaching. When he wanted to move the other side's piece, Sakuya added, "You are also quite a gentleman yourself, Akashi-san."

His hand stopped. He glanced again at Sakuya who gave him an innocent look. She was oblivious to the fact she was flattering him earlier. "Why, thank you for the compliment. It means I can also be your candidate?" he asked in his teasing manner.

"No," Sakuya answered bluntly, making Akashi rolled his eyes. "I like Mibuchi-senpai more. I, too, like you, Akashi-san. But I still prefer Mibuchi-senpai than you."

"Even though you love my smile?" Akashi asked, acting like he was depressed.

"That matter is different from this, Akashi-san."

Akashi chuckled. He moved his piece again. "I just remembered. When is your birthday, Sakuya?"

"On April 13." Akashi nodded at her, and started to move another piece again before Sakuya halted his movement. "What about yours, Akashi-san?"

"December 20."

"Ah," Sakuya hummed. "Then I shall prepare a gift for you next month."

"Oh really? I am waiting, then," Akashi smiled to her. "Too bad I missed your birthday. I would give you a gift."

"It can't be helped, Akashi-san. We haven't known each other this much. After all, *April is the starting month for us – high school students, to start school. First years were still adapting to their new environment."

"You had a point there," Akashi remarked. He admitted that he, too, was also still adapting to his new environment when he enrolled to Rakuzan. He didn't know much about his classmates. But if he knows them, he will remain distant. "I must note myself to give you a gift in our second year."

"You do not need to do that, Akashi-san. However, thank you very much," Sakuya thanked him gratefully.

Akashi nodded to her. The redhead kept asking questions whenever he moved his pieces, while Sakuya answered them one by one. The two spent their time knowing each other (although Akashi was the one initiated the questions). While he still continued playing shogi, Akashi finally found some things about Sakuya he hasn't discovered yet till now. Sakuya likes listening to classical music due to his father's job as a pianist. She can do handicraft; she once made a small plush doll to Takano. Her favorite colors are green and white. She dislikes spicy foods, and so on.

As for Sakuya, sometimes she asked some questions too to Akashi. She now finds out that Akashi's favorite food is tofu soup. He hates *wakame and disobedient dogs. He often goes horse-riding on off days. She only knows that three things, but for her, it's enough to know Akashi better.

And so, minutes have passed. Akashi finished his play. The winning goes to his side as he put the last piece on the board. He muttered *'oute' and smiled proudly.

"It seems like we have to use tactics and strategies if we want to push down our opponent in shogi," Sakuya commented, and added, "Just like you did on basketball practice, Akashi-san."

"Of course," Akashi replied. "You can say the way you play shogi and basketball is similar."

Sakuya titled her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Akashi smirked. "In the beginning, you start playing in slow pace. You assess the situation first before making the first move, and that is when you break their pattern; making them cannot grasp the flow of the game."

"I see," Sakuya nodded.

"By the way, Sakuya," Akashi gained the girl's attention. "Who do you think will win the Winter Cup?"

If it's other people Akashi asked, they will say Rakuzan because they know Rakuzan is a strong team from the start and the defending champion of the Winter Cup for the past five years. With addition of the captain from the Generation of Miracles and three Uncrowned Kings in the team, Rakuzan is unmatched. But for Sakuya, although she heard about Rakuzan's championships and its greatness, she thinks differently. The girl nonchalantly replied, "The one who reach the finals and win it."

"Oh? You don't want to say it's going to be Rakuzan's winning?"

Sakuya shook her head. "I just want to say, let us foresee the outcome in the end of the match."

"I see," Akashi then glanced to the window. From there, he can see the scenery outside. "But I must say this, Sakuya. I am always right. I will win this year's Winter Cup, and prove it to you."

He can hear Sakuya's sigh. "It's great to have confidence, however, I don't agree with your way of thinking, Akashi-san. You are a human. Humans can only predict the future, not consummating it. To put it simply, you are not always right," Sakuya remarked. "We should not keep our heads too high."

Without looking to Sakuya, Akashi asked, "Let us put it into a bet." Sakuya blinked when she heard the word 'bet'. "If I win, you will grant one wish from me. If I lose, I will grant your one wish."

"Why?"

Akashi didn't know why he said that. When Sakuya doubted his words, he thought he needs to prove his absolute to her. It's like proving your worth to your opponent. He doesn't want to be doubted. He wants Sakuya to believe in him. He wants Sakuya to say 'so this is the absolute Akashi Seijurou'.

"Anyway," Akashi continued on. "I can see the entirety of the future."

He trailed his heterochromatic eyes to look at the unreadable Sakuya. The girl is still calm when he said that. Lastly, he gave her his trademark smirk.

"It is but a simple matter to change it."

"I'm sorry, but I doubt it," Sakuya quickly countered. "And I don't want to be a part in the bet."

Akashi chuckled. He really can't make Sakuya in awe that easily. "What a shame. It will be amusing if you join, you know?" After all, he has prepared a wish Sakuya will execute to him later when he wins the Winter Cup championship.

To her last remark, Sakuya sternly replied, "I am humbly sorry, but I must reject your offer."

"Oh well, if you said so," Akashi stood up from his chair and started to put all the shogi pieces back to its container. When Sakuya wanted to help him out, Akashi stopped her; indicating that he will tidy it up himself. But Akashi suddenly froze. The redhead felt something earlier.

"Akashi-san?"

The Emperor then glanced to the window. His eyes were not focused to anything out there. But he knows for sure, something just happened outside. He believed his ex-teammates also felt that sensation, too. A smirk plastered on his face.

The 'door' to enter the place where the Generation of Miracles resides is being forcibly opened; another gifted player who forced himself to get through.

"_I wonder whom,"_ Akashi thought. _"To think that someone had given us the signal so soon…"_

He can't help but leered. He will see who the new challenger in the Winter Cup is later.

"Are you okay, Akashi-san?" because Sakuya was worried, she stood up and approached Akashi. She patted Akashi shoulder to make the man looked at her. When their gaze met, Akashi smiled to her.

"I'm alright."

"Really?" as caring as she is, Sakuya put her palm on Akashi's forehead; checking if he has a fever. Akashi chuckled at her behavior. He grabbed Sakuya's hand and put it down gently. "I said I was okay, Sakuya," he assured her, making the girl sighed in relief.

"I'm afraid you get a fever or catch a cold, Akashi-san. Winter has come; it will be chilly outside," Sakuya retorted. "Please take care of yourself before the tournament."

"I am strong," he said proudly. He raised his hand and started moving his fingers to play with Sakuya's long brown hair. "Sakuya."

"Yes?"

"Even though you didn't agree with my way of thinking, I still want you to keep cheering for us from the bench," Akashi smirked. "With your own way, of course."

"I will cheer on you all," Sakuya replied monotonously. Her short answer earned a pat on head from Akashi.

"Amuse me well, Sakuya."

* * *

The preliminaries of the Winter Cup commenced until the best two teams for each prefecture found. As Akashi predicted, all of his ex-teammates passed and so, leading them to meet again in the Winter Cup's league.

It is Monday. Like Shirogane had said to Akashi last week, he will tell about the booking for the hotel they will stay in Tokyo tomorrow. Their coach has assembled his regular players and other five second string players in the empty gym along with Sakuya who is sitting on the bench next to Shirogane. The other players are using the second gym, so they won't be disturbed with their meeting.

"I booked three rooms for all of you," Shirogane stated. In his hand, a paper consisted of the name of his players were written. "The rooms are luxury suite. They have two double beds for each, so in one room can fit to four people. I let you choose your own roommates after this, and when you're done just tell Sakuya so she can write down your name."

"What about you and Sakuya, coach?" Hayama asked.

"We get a deluxe single room for each of us," Shirogane replied, earning a nod from all of his players. "I have arranged the rooms to be in the same floor, so we can meet each other easily."

"Ah, I can visit Sa-chan's room like that, then," Mibuchi muttered quietly, noticed by Akashi who is next to him. The redhead only chuckled at that.

"From the hotel, we just take a bus to Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium. If you want to eat dinner somewhere, go ahead. Just notify me so I can know where you are," Shirogane then glanced at Sakuya. "Keep in mind that we have Sakuya with us. I want her to be accompanied by at least one of you wherever she goes. If anything happens to her, I will punish you," Shirogane warned with his serious tone, making everyone shivered excluding Akashi and Sakuya. When their coach used that tone, it means they should do what he said. They nodded vigorously to him.

"Do not worry, Shirogane-sensei. I'll be fine on my own," Sakuya responded, but earned a shook from the aged man.

"You can be stubborn sometimes, Sakuya. I won't let you alone even in the gymnasium later."

"But I am fine by my own…" Sakuya sulked quietly.

After Shirogane told them some other things, he let his players to choose their roommates and left the gym to check the others at the second gym. The first group already reported their names to Sakuya. The second group included Hayama and Nebuya with another second string player, while the last one is Akashi's group.

"Akashi-san, Mibuchi-senpai, and…" Sakuya wrote the last player on her note. "Mayuzumi-senpai. Your room is number 80325, on the eight floor; right wing."

The third year with medium-length grey hair, who is the fifth man in the Rakuzan's regular team; Mayuzumi Chihiro, nodded silently to Sakuya. Before he went back to Akashi and Mibuchi who were waiting for him, Mayuzumi took a white handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to Sakuya. "Thank you for the other day, Urenomiya-san," he muttered silently. His action however noticed by Akashi who watched from afar.

Sakuya accepted the white handkerchief, which happens to be hers, and smiled to her upperclassman. "You're welcome, Mayuzumi-senpai."

"…You can call me Chihiro," the grey-haired man retorted expressionless. Sakuya blinked when hearing that. "The name 'Mayuzumi' seems too long for you to pronounce."

Sakuya thought for a second. "Then, is it alright if I call you 'Chihiro-senpai'?" She asked which earned a nod from Mayuzumi. "Alright, Chihiro-senpai. You can call me Sakuya in return, too. 'Urenomiya' is too long to pronounce for you."

Mayuzumi nodded again. "Sakuya-san," he tested calling her name. After excusing himself, Mayuzumi went back to Akashi and Mibuchi. He noticed the stare Akashi gave to him, and decided to ask. "What is it, Akashi?"

"I was curious about the 'other day' part when you returned Sakuya's white handkerchief," Akashi remarked. Mibuchi blinked a few times and looked to Mayuzumi. "You two had encounter somewhere?"

Mayuzumi nodded and explained, since Akashi demanded him. "We met by coincidence in a bookstore on Sunday after practice. A boy spilled his drink on my shirt that day. When I wanted to go to the restroom to change, Sakuya-san saw me and lent me her handkerchief. So today I returned it to her after I washed it."

"I see," Akashi chuckled. "I was surprised she recognized you, Chihiro."

"I was surprised, too," Mayuzumi admitted. As someone who lacks of presence like himself, he expects his teammates won't know him. But for Sakuya, the girl is different from the others. She recognizes Mayuzumi and so lent him her handkerchief.

"It's because she has a sharp observation, although I don't expect it leading to figure your presence," Akashi stated and earned a nod from Mayuzumi.

From the bench, Sakuya suddenly yelled. "Akashi-san, your menu is doubled."

Mibuchi giggled when he heard her stern voice. "Sa-chan is back to her usual discipline mode," he retorted, earned a chuckle from Akashi. The basketball players are now used to Sakuya's way to punish people when they are misbehaving; including Akashi. Even they nicknamed her behavior. "Let's start practice, Sei-chan, Mayu-san!" Mibuchi exclaimed and he ran to the court joining the others who have started their own training.

"That reminds me," Mayuzumi glanced at his captain who crossed his arms on his chest. "I wonder what will Mibuchi's reaction be when he knows Sakuya-san called me by my given name."

Akashi rolled his eyes. He didn't expect Mayuzumi to blurt out that statement. "And why you said that?"

"I just thought that Mibuchi likes his name to be called by Sakuya-san since he likes her, and it is a common thing for someone to be jealous when the person they like calls others with their given name casually but not for them."

Akashi thought deeply after Mayuzumi said that. It was a surprise for someone like Mayuzumi to know such a trivial matter, but the man has his point. After all, some people address Akashi by his given name or his nickname, too; indicating that they are close to him. Like how Mibuchi calls him 'Sei-chan', Kise calls him 'Akashicchi', Murasakibara calls him 'Aka-chin', Kuroko and Momoi call him 'Akashi-kun', and his father calls him 'Seijurou'. When he heard those people call his name that way, he also feels closer to them.

A thought then crossed his mind. If that is the case, he also wants Sakuya to call him by his given name. The two have been officially friend and Akashi calls the girl with her given name, too. Shouldn't Sakuya do the same thing, too? But then he doubted it. Even Sakuya won't call her best friend Takano 'Rika'.

But somehow, he slightly a bit irritated hearing 'Chihiro-senpai' word slipped from the girl's mouth. He doesn't know why.

"Then why did you suggest Sakuya to call you 'Chihiro' rather than 'Mayuzumi' if you know Mibuchi will get jealous?" the redhead asked with his brows arched.

Mayuzumi, who is oblivious to his captain's grimace, answered monotonously. "Because the name 'Mayuzumi' is too long to pronounce, so I suggested her to call me 'Chihiro' instead. She then agreed to it, and wanted me to call her 'Sakuya' rather than 'Urenomiya'."

"I see. It's about the length," Akashi muttered silently. Without words, he left Mayuzumi and approached Sakuya with a thought in mind. Sakuya blinked when Akashi was in front of her with his trademark smile.

"What is it this time, Akashi-san?" ever since she knows Akashi, whenever the redhead shows that smile of his, there's something on his mind. The man already proved the meaning behind his smile to her many times in the past.

"Sakuya," Akashi's voice echoed in the gym and made everyone halted their training to listen to Akashi. "Call me 'Seijurou'."

That short demand got a confused look from Sakuya. "Um, Akashi-san-"

Her words got cut in by Akashi. "Is it too long for you? Then, call me 'Sei'."

Everyone in the gym sweated at their captain. Just what make Akashi said that? They then looked to Sakuya who was still confused by the sudden call. "I'm sorry, Akashi-san-"

"Sei," Akashi repeated his name again.

"But Aka-"

"Sei."

Sakuya was still confused. Just what on earth happened to Akashi right now? She then glanced briefly at Mayuzumi who only shook his head, then at Mibuchi who shrugged his shoulders. _"Seems like everyone don't know the problem, too…"_

"I want to know first why you want me to call you that," Sakuya stated expressionless. Akashi then chuckled darkly, making his teammates shivered.

"I think it is about time for you to call me 'Sei'. We've been friend, and you still call me 'Akashi-san' even though I call you 'Sakuya'," his heterochromatic eyes trailed to Mayuzumi who is behind not far from him. "When I heard you called Chihiro with his given name, I thought that I want you to do that to me, too."

Mibuchi shocked when hearing that. "Sa-chan called Mayu-san…!" He shrieked. "SA-CHAN, I LIKE YOU! WHY WON'T YOU CALL ME 'REO', TOO?!"

"Cut it out, will ya?" Nebuya got annoyed at Mibuchi's behavior. "Just look at the situation here. It's a grief situation, dumbass."

"Don't worry! I call you 'Reo-nee'!" Hayama exclaimed, but got a smack from Nebuya to shut the orange-haired guy up.

"So, Sakuya?" Akashi asked again. "I want you to call me 'Sei'. Say it."

Sakuya's answer made everyone gulped. "I refuse."

Akashi narrowed his eyes. He sure doesn't like that reply.

"I don't have any difficulties when calling your name, so 'Akashi-san' is fine with me," Sakuya explained. "As for Chihiro-senpai, I do have it difficult to pronounce 'Mayuzumi' and so I agreed with him when he suggested me to call him 'Chihiro' instead."

"I won't let everybody practice if you don't call me 'Sei'," Akashi warned. He is really eager to make Sakuya calls his given name like a friend should.

Sakuya then sighed. Why suddenly Akashi acted like a spoiled child? "Akashi-"

"Sei."

Another sigh came again. "I am sorry, Akashi-san-"

"Didn't I tell you to call me 'Sei'?"

"And it is rude to cut somebody's speech before they finish it," the final declaration came. Sakuya's stern voice combined with her piercing gaze when she is pressured warned Akashi to not annoy her furthermore. Akashi was silenced with that.

"_Did I make her angry?" _Akashi thought to himself. He is not sure, though. Maybe her eyes gave that icy look, but her expression is still calm. This way, Akashi can't read Sakuya's mind. He pondered what action should he take to not make the girl upset.

Much to the others' relief, Shirogane came back from the second gym and indirectly saved them all from the tense atmosphere that was created from Akashi and Sakuya. "Boys, after you're done with your menu, we will move to other gym and let you use the facility there," he demanded and earned a nod from his players.

"Get back to your practice, Akashi-san," Sakuya muttered quietly. She has reverted back to her discipline mode with her note and pen in hands.

Akashi sighed. He failed to make Sakuya called his name. "I guess I let this off for other time. However, I really want you to call me 'Sei'."

"And once again, I must refuse."

Akashi chuckled. Maybe it must take a long time for Sakuya to call him like he wanted. He patted Sakuya's head and rushed off to the court joining his teammates after Sakuya told him his menu is tripled.

As for Mayuzumi, the grey-haired man ignored the jealous look from Mibuchi and quietly muttered, "I should not make Sakuya-san call me 'Chihiro', I guess…"

For no reason, he felt that the uproar earlier was his fault. He lamented it while doing his menu.

"And please stop staring at me like that, Mibuchi," Mayuzumi retorted, slightly pissed at Mibuchi who still staring at him deadly.

"Mayu-san, I really _want_ to kill you…" Mibuchi remarked darkly. The players near him were taking some distance from the black-haired guy before getting involved.

Mayuzumi sighed. It really was his fault to begin with.

* * *

Ever since Sakuya became the temporary manager for Rakuzan's basketball team, Akashi and Mibuchi always offer themselves to accompany the girl home after practice. At first, Sakuya rejected their offer because her apartment is close, but in the end she let them do it because Mibuchi always sticks with her and Akashi keeps going on and on about a shameless man letting a woman walk alone at night.

"By the way, Sa-chan," Mibuchi glanced to the girl next to him. Akashi is not with them because he decided to stay longer in the gym and tell them to leave first, and so the two take their time walking together by the cobble street. "Why did you refuse Sei-chan's request? He seemed very eager to make you call him 'Sei'."

Sakuya looked up to Mibuchi and shook her head. "I can't do that. I feel like it's too soon to call Akashi-san by his given name."

"Is that so?" Mibuchi pondered for a bit. He then smiled to her. "Sa-chan is incredible."

"What do you mean, Mibuchi-senpai?"

"Well, it's because you can distract us in your unusual way," he smiled brightly. "And Sei-chan has taken a liking in you, too."

"Akashi-san… likes me?"

"How should I say it? It's like the way Sei-chan found me, Hayama, Nebuya, and Mayu-san and took us into his team. Maybe it's the same like his days in Teiko, too; his ex-teammates."

"Generation of Miracles, huh?" Sakuya muttered while looking up to the night sky. The midnight blue canvas is painted with several shades of blue and grey, with a small moon shines mysteriously to Sakuya's harlequin eyes. "I wonder what Akashi-san's ex-teammates are like."

Mibuchi giggled. "We will meet one of them in the Winter Cup later. All of them join it, after all."

"I see. But I wondered…" Sakuya trailed off. Mibuchi waited for her to continue speaking. "Why don't they join together in one school with Akashi-san? I'm sure it will pleasant playing together again in basketball."

Mibuchi shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Sei-chan never talks to me about his relationships with his old friends nor brings up about it. But I'm sure that they have their reasons."

Sakuya nodded in approval. "Tomorrow is going to be a cold war, huh? You should bring a jacket to Tokyo tomorrow, Mibuchi-senpai. It's winter, after all."

"I will bring one, of course. And," Mibuchi took Sakuya's left hand and entwined his fingers with her. The girl blinked at his action. "I can't wait to show Sa-chan my plays in the matches tomorrow and make you astounded."

Hearing his statement, Sakuya smiled gently at him. She decided to let Mibuchi to hold her hand on their way to her apartment. A few minutes have passed with them holding each other's hand with no conversation until the two arrived in front of Sakuya's apartment. Sakuya took out her keys and unlocked the door. Before she got in, she turned around to see Mibuchi again.

"Do you want to come in, Mibuchi-senpai?" she offered.

Mibuchi shook his head. "There's no need to. I shouldn't hold your time to prepare for tomorrow. We are going to Tokyo at tomorrow's morning, after all."

Sakuya nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mibuchi-senpai," she then bowed. "Thank you for walking me home."

"It's alright, Sa-chan. It's my duty as a man," Mibuchi smiled at her. "Ah! Before I forgot, could I ask you something, Sa-chan?"

"What is it?" the girl tilted her head innocently, making Mibuchi blushed. But the man quickly regained his composure before he will launch himself at Sakuya.

"W-will you call me 'Reo' instead?" he asked stuttered. "B-but if you don't want it, it's okay! You don't have to force yourself. I like whatever name you call me, Sa-chan."

"…Reo," Sakuya mumbled. Her lips were testing the way she pronounces that name. She was being silent for a moment; pondering Mibuchi's request. Mibuchi waited patiently for the girl to give her reply, until Sakuya's lips twitched upwards. "Reo-senpai," she called again.

"Y-yes?"

"Is it okay if I call you 'Reo-senpai'?"

Mibuchi nodded vigorously to her. In return, Sakuya smiled more brightly than before, making the red tint on Mibuchi's face exposed. "Good night then, Reo-senpai. Do your best in tomorrow's matches, too."

"I will, Sa-chan. And good night, too," Mibuchi replied with a grin on his face. He really was pleased; hearing his name slipped from his favorite girl. Without warnings, Mibuchi bent his body forward and gave a kiss on Sakuya's right cheek. His aggressive action sure made Sakuya blushed.

"Reo-senpai, please do not surprise me like that," Sakuya covered her face with her palms. Mibuchi chuckled at her reaction. He grabbed both of her hands to put them down so he could see her face.

"There's no need to hide it, Sa-chan. Anyway, I like you just the way you are," he confessed, making Sakuya froze up. The girl looked up to Mibuchi to meet his gaze. He was serious when said that part.

"Um, Reo-senpai…" Sakuya trailed off. She didn't know how to respond. Feeling her insecurity, Mibuchi shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You can answer it anytime when your feeling is clear," he assured the brown-haired girl. "I'll wait until the time's right."

"Is that okay for you?"

Mibuchi nodded. He then rubbed Sakuya's head gently. "See you tomorrow, Sa-chan."

The girl nodded silently and went inside her apartment. After the girl clicked the door, Mibuchi took his leave and went back to his place with a grin plastered on his face along the way.

As for Sakuya, after taking a shower and changed to her pajamas, she decided to pack her things up into her suitcase. Tomorrow's morning, the Rakuzan's basketball team is going to stay at a hotel in Tokyo for five nights. They will check in at the morning, after that they will take a bus to the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium to attend the opening ceremony for the actual Winter Cup.

Since it is commenced in Tokyo, it means that Sakuya will visit her parent's home there. It has been already over three years since she left for England. She missed her hometown.

"Maybe I can visit my house later there. I must tell Hotaru-san about it," Sakuya took her phone from her study desk and dialed her house's number. Ever since she left the house, her aunt from his father's side; Urenomiya Hotaru, is the one who takes care of the house and live there with her husband. She sometimes sends letters to Sakuya; all of the contents always mention to visit them when Sakuya has time.

At the second dial, someone accepted the call. A woman's voice can be heard from the other line, who Sakuya thought is her aunt. "Hello."

"Good evening, Hotaru-san," Sakuya replied. From the other line, she can hear her aunt gasped. "It has been a while."

"Sakuya-chan!" her aunt exclaimed in glee. "How are you right now, dear?"

"I am fine here, Hotaru-san. By the way, I didn't disturb you?"

"No-no-no! I just watched TV. So, what is it?"

"I am going to visit Tokyo for five nights and stay at a hotel there. I want to tell you that I will visit the house in my free time."

"I see. I'll tell your uncle about it. Is there anything else?"

"No. I just want you to know about it," Sakuya paused for a second. "Then, I will excuse myself. Good night, Hotaru-san."

"Wait, that's all? Let's talk for a while…" Hotaru whined, making Sakuya smiled. Her aunt is really eager to talk with her.

"I'm sorry, but I must sleep soon. I am going to wake up early tomorrow."

"Auw… Okay then. Good night, Sakuya-chan! Sleep well!" Hotaru said and the call ended. When Sakuya wanted to put her phone back, someone called her number. Sakuya checked the dialer's name and quite surprised with it. It was Akashi calling her.

Without hesitation, Sakuya accepted the call. "Hello."

A chuckled greeted Sakuya first. "It seems you have arrived safely at your place."

"Yes. It's because Reo-senpai accompanied me."

Akashi noticed the change of Sakuya's way to address Mibuchi. "Well-well, I don't expect you to call Reo like that. He must be really happy right now."

Sakuya smiled; remembering the happy look from Mibuchi when she called him 'Reo-senpai'. "He really is. And please use honorific when you address Reo-senpai, Akashi-san. Is there something you need from me?"

"I just want to check you up."

"I see."

"And," Akashi continued on. "How do you feel right now, Sakuya? Regarding to tomorrow's Winter Cup championship."

Sakuya pondered for a bit. "I feel nervous."

Akashi chuckled again. "There is no need to feel that way. We will win the Winter Cup, so be at ease."

"I'm sorry, but I am not convinced with words alone," Sakuya bluntly stated. "Even so, I will keep cheering on you all. Do your best, Akashi-san."

"Of course," at the other side, Akashi smirked. His heterochromatic eyes glanced to the clock on the wall. "I guess I shouldn't hold you any longer. Sleep well, Sakuya."

"I will excuse myself, then. Good night, Akashi-san."

"Good night, Sakuya."

After the girl's ended the call, Akashi put back his red cell phone on his desk. He then walked to his window and leaned to it. From there, he can see the night sky. He set his gaze outside; pondering.

Tomorrow is going to be a war against his ex-teammates; a war against the Generation of Miracles. He can't help himself but feel amused at that fact.

But he also feels contented that Sakuya will watch him from the bench as the manager and cheers for him and his teammates. For some reasons, he is glad to know she will be there.

Akashi closed his eyes and smirked. "The time has come."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_*April = Japanese schools start their first day in April._

_*wakame = An edible seaweed. It has a subtly sweet flavor and often served in soups and salads._

___*oute = a phrase to give the warning "check!" in Japanese._

Oh great, I finished it at last! Chapter 09 is out! Whoa, I don't know how long will this chapter be. At least it turns out well…

And so, on to the Winter Cup! Haha, I got the reference of Akashi throwing shogi pieces in the air and catching them dramatically from the anime. Somehow I want Sakuya to comment his dramatic action (sorry, Akashi!). Mayuzumi is also appeared on this chapter, too, but I won't put him in the story too much (he's only a side character). I don't know how Mayuzumi address others, so I just write down any thoughts Mayuzumi would likely do since he looks polite to me. And Mibuchi just confessed to Sakuya! I thought I will make him do that later, but I guess putting that part now will be interesting later, I hope…

Has anyone read the chapter 238 of Kuroko no Basuke? Man, I read it and I was like… DAMN! My heart can't bear it. It's just too unbearable! Fujimaki-sensei, please update soon!

Putting that aside, thank you again for all of you who have give this story favorite and follow it till this far. I don't know how many chapters I will make until I get the right ending, though. As long as you enjoy reading it, I am glad. Sorry if I update this late. Blame the college's projects if you want.

Have a nice day, everyone! Please give review if you have time!


End file.
